OFics
by Heron-Heart
Summary: Serie de eventos que pasaron de manera paralela a las historias originales de mis Fanfic en las que involucran personajes de otros fic o no
1. Invitado Inesperado

**Hola a todos y quiero darle las gracias a Silverwolf850 por permitirme usar a sus personajes y ademas empezar este proyecto OFic que vendría siendo el equivalente a los Ova de los animes siendo este el primero de dos partes la trama trata que Mike cae en un plano dimensional equestre diferente al suyo donde este no existe. Ademas que siempre que haga uno de estos OFics sera bajo la autorisacion de algún autor el uso de sus personajes**

* * *

Cap especial: Invitado Inesperado Primera Parte

En un agujero de gusano se encontraba una nave espacial en la que se encontraban varios ponis severamente lastimados entre ellos se encontraban tres de tierra, dos unicornios, un pegaso nocturno y un alicornio rojo junto con otro de apariencia juvenil de color azul y un Changeling con vendajes "Eh chicos..."

"Cállate Vulcan" dice la alicornio roja secamente

"Si solo me dejaran hablar"

"Para que el Covenant nos ataque otra vez no gracias" dice el de tierra de crin rubia y chaleco verde

"Mike"

"No voy a defenderte esta vez Vulcan" dijo el alicornio azul

"Chicos tenemos problemas" dice la pegaso

"¿Qué pasa Black Wing?" pregunta Mike

"Nos persiguen"

"Toma acción evasiva mientras yo, Ocelot, Eye Fox y Red tomamos la artillería los demás vallan a la zona de embarque será el lugar mas apropiado para un abordaje forzado" decía Mike con voz autoritaria

Todos los ponis obedecieron la orden y se movilizaron hacia sus puestos mientras que Black maniobraba la nave para que no fuera dañada, la nave Covenant era un **Seraph **junto con varios **Banshee's **que eran destruidos por las torretas de energía de plasma aunque muy escurridizas las naves estaban dañando el casco de la nave, con su torreta de plasma Fox y Ocelot demostraban tener la mejor puntería para acabar con los Banshee's pero el Seraph era otra cosa gracias a sus escudo de energía que lo hacia mas difícil el golpear además de su pulso láser, la nave estaba sufriendo graves daños al sistema de pilotaje en eso Black dice "Bit dame el camino mas rápido para llegar a Equestria ¡ahora!"

"En seguida Black Wing" dice la IA de la nave

"Ocelot, Banshee a las tres en punto" dice Red

"Gracias" dice mientras le dispara a la nave, mientras Mike tenia una pequeña batalla contra el Seraph este cambio su pulso láser por el rayo de plasma, Mike deja atrás su torreta de plasma para asaltarlo Red Fire lo intenta pescar pero falla maldiciendo el haber fallado mientras que en el hangar Vulcan Medic, Ghost y Camaleón estaban combatiendo contra en Covenant que estaba formado por varias razas alienígenas Vulcan los apaleaba con su mazo de energía Ghost los alejaba con sus potentes gritos mientras que Medic los adormecía o paralizaba gracias a sus jeringas para luego tirarlos por la puerta de anclaje, mientras en la cabina de mando las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos "Black gire a la derecha en el siguiente agujero"

"Gracias Bit, abriendo el hiper-salto en 3...2...1... !AHORA¡" La nave dio el empujón necesario para perder la nave enemiga pero Black no supo que Mike había saltado de la nave cuando todos regresan a la cabina Ocelot agarra con enojo a Black Wing y le dice "¿Por qué lo hiciste Black?"

"Era la única manera para perderlos de vista"

"Pero Mike había saltado a la nave enemiga para destruirla"

"¡¿Que?!" dicen todos menos Eye Fox y Red Fire

"¿Por qué haría algo así Mike?" pregunta Medic

Vulcan se sentía culpable ante las acciones de Mike antes de que se saliera al hangar de artillería el tele comunicador de la nave se activa mostrando la imagen de Mike quien dice "Chicos estoy bien pude deshacerme del Seraph y saltar al Infinity antes que Black diera el hiper-salto pero aún queda un Banshee molestando" Vulcan no espero y fue a ayudar a su creador quien estaba agarrado de la orilla mientras se defendia del ataque de la nave se sentó en la artillería y empezó a atacarla pero esta se esquivaba ágilmente y en un movimientos rápido el Banshee deja caer su bomba de combustible dañando el ala central de la nave y haciendo que Mike cayera por el agujero.

En Equestria estaba Divine haciendo su rutina de entrenamiento todos incluso Rebeca quien estaba de vacaciones por dos semanas y estaba de vuelta con su equipo practicando la espada "Es todo lo que tienes Josh" le decía al joven potro de color verde quien parecía estar entre la espada y la pared, en un momento de improvisación el asesino lanza una bomba de humo para escapar pero Rebeca lo despeja para notar que su adversario no estaba, y ocupando su posición defensiva y manteniéndose alerta y avanzando lentamente mientras que Josh se mantenía escondido en un árbol esperando el momento adecuado pero Rebeca lo detecta y le lanza un hechizo de fuego el cual salta de su escondite revelándose y la potra aprovecha el descuido para atacarlo nuevamente al cuello pero es detenida por una gruesa espada para voltear al usuario de esta y ve que es el grifo quien le dice "La batalla termino Rebeca tu ganas"

"Uff ya me estaba cansando" lo decía mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente

"Cuatro a cero eres asombrosa niña" decía Josh

"Gracias y ahora ¿quien sigue?" se preguntaba la potrilla para su nuevo rival

"De hecho Rebeca tu practica ya termino ve a ducharte" le decía el grifo

Rebeca no dijo nada y solo se marcho del campo hacia al castillo mientras que Josh se preparaba para su nuevo quien era Issac, ambos tomaron posición de defensa y el grifo dice "Preparados, Listos... ¡YA!" Issac ataca con fuerza a Josh pero el lo esquiva ágilmente, Rebeca estando en el castillo en su recamara arreglándose ve por el espejo que algo entra y se introduce a su cama ella confiada va y quita las ropas de esta para descubrir al gato de color rojo cereza y esta le dice "Sherrys hola"

"Buenos días Rebeca otra vez venció a Josh"

"Vencerlo casi lo destrozaba si no fuera por Marcus que se entrometió"

"Ja ja ja por que no vamos al pueblo a comer algo tengo hambre" sugiere el gato

Rebeca acepta y ambos salen del castillo en dirección al pueblo de Ponyville cruzando el camino que pasa por la granja de los Apple Sherrys avista un meteorito y ambos van a perseguirlo hasta que lo ven estrellarse eso alerto a los pueblerinos cercanos entre ellos Applejack y Rainbow Dash quienes galopan/vuelan a gran velocidad hasta llegar donde se encontraba Rebeca y Sherrys, Applejack le pregunta "¿Qué paso?"

"No tengo idea íbamos caminando por el viejo sendero cuando apareció el cometa lo seguimos y pues aquí estamos" Rainbow se acerca y saca del cráter que no era tan profundo como el que hiso Evans cuando llego pero se podía ver que era otro pony de azul cian y de crin rubia con alas Rainbow lo recuesta en el pasto mientras que Sherrys le toma el pulso "Esta bien el niño solo esta dormido"

"Que alivio" decía Rebeca desahogada de la angustia

"Pero es un alicornio" decía Applejack

"Sera mejor ir a ver a Twilight" dijo Rainbow

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca entrando de golpe Spike las recibió puesto que Twilight ni se encontraba, Spike dijo que lo dejaran reposando en el sofá cosa que hicieron Spike lo observa y les dice "Y ¿Quién es?"

"No sabemos Spike cayo igual que Jack" dijo Applejack

"Entonces ¿Puede ser amigo tuyo Rebeca?"

"No lo se Spike pero la verdad si esta muy lastimado podrías traernos un botiquín de primeros auxilios"

"Claro" se va el dragón de la sala y regresa con la maleta medica

"Gracias Spike, Sherrys necesitare tu ayuda"

"Entendido"

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que Rebeca y Sherrys curaban las heridas del alicornio este se despertó y lo que vio fue a una clase de gato color café claro con mechones color verde hoja en sus orejas y pecho y este lo golpea en el ojo derecho haciendo que cayera del sofa y agarrándose el ojo mientras rodaba de en un mismo punto entra Spike junto con Rebeca quienes miran la escena y se ríen por un momento Mike gira hacia las risas los ve y dice "Spike que gusto verte creí que estaba en otro mundo o algo así" el dragón se sorprendió al saber su nombre y este le pregunta "Disculpa ¿De donde nos conocemos?"

"Spike soy yo Mike"

"No te conozco fíjate"

"Ayer cenamos aquí"

Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre si por un momento mientras que Rebeca sanaba el ojo del gato esta se levanta y le dice "Dices ¿Qué te llamas Mike? verdad"

"Si" mientras asentaba la cabeza

"Soy Rebeca Rouser es un gusto en conocerte"

"Igualmente" decía nerviosamente

En eso entran las demás chicas sin Twilight y al ver la pequeña escena no pueden evitar el suspiro de amor eso incomodo a los dos potros e hiso que ambos les lanzaran una mirada maligna a las cinco ponis pero luego Mike reacciono y se levanto del sofa rápidamente y se acerco a las chicas nombrándolas por su nombre a cada una y todas extrañada con que el chicos supiese el nombre de cada poni "¿Que pasa? no me recuerdan"

"Lo siento dulzura pero ¿Cómo nos conoces?" le pregunta Applejack

"Que Rainbow ¿Tu te acuerda de la carrera contra Black Wing? verdad"

"Carrera contra Black Wing no se de que me hablar pero de carreras si me acuerdo de haber competido contra Evans"

"Competiste contra mi hermano Rainbow" dijo asombrada Rebeca

"Si casi le ganaba a ese sinvergüenza con mi SonicRainbow pero el me venció con algo llamado Hiper-algo"

"Hiper-sonico"

"Eso gracias pequeño"

'No puedo creer que un simple pegaso pueda volar a tales velocidades tengo que estudiarlo' pensó Mike

"Y dinos pequeño como te llamas" hablo Fluttershy tiernamente

"Que ha si soy Mike Bluer y soy el príncipe de la raza celestial"

"Un Príncipe querido pues déjame decirte que estas en buenos casco" dijo Rarity

"Discúlpenme pero me tengo que pensar en algunas cosa" mientras salía de la casa

"Tu ¿Qué piensas Applejack?"

"Ese potro esta diciendo la verdad Rarity"

"Oigan y si el viene de otra dimensión como Rebeca"

"Tu crees Fluttershy" le responde Rainbow

"Bueno Evans, Rebeca, Lilygart vienen de una misma dimensión"

"Y si el viene de Equestria alterna" dice Pinkie

"Pinkie eso no tiene sentido"

"De hecho Rainbow esa teoría tiene tanta logica como a Applejack le encantan las manzanas" dijo Rebeca

"Que quieres decir terroncito" dice AJ

"Que es algo sencillo el universo es tan grande en si mismo que siempre que tomamos una decisión se crea una línea del tiempo paralela en la que se toma la otra decisión causando diferentes consecuencias para ponerlo facil puede existir un mundo que ustedes 5 no existan o que alguna de ustedes pueda ser macho o simplemente ser otros ponis o ser de otra raza"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" le pregunta Rarity

"El Capitán Marcus me daba clases de armas antiguas y una de ellas fue la Chrono Blade que tiene las propiedades de viajar por el tiempo y espacio pasando por cualquier plano dimensional"

"Entonces nos dices que ese potro puede ser de un plano alterno a nuestra Equestria en donde nos conocemos, pero aquí nadie lo conoce pero el si nos conoce" dice Pinkie Pie

Nadie había dicho nada ante la lógica aplastante de Pinkie y ella dice "Que dije algo indebido"

"No, no Caramelito"

Mike estaba en las afueras del pueblo meditando el como sus amigas no lo recordaban de nada cuando su omniherramienta empieza a brillar Mike lo activa y se escuchaban voces de hay que decían "Mike, Mike me escuchas repito me escuchas"

"Aquí Mike te copio fuerte y claro Ocelot"

"Gracias a Celestia dinos tu posición Mike"

"Ponyville Equestria en el centro este cerca de Sugar Cube Corner"

"No es posible eso Mike el radar dice que tu no existes aquí"

"Estas de joda"

"No pero te estuvimos buscando por todo el reino y no te podemos encontrar"

"Tengo una teoría Ocelot tal ves este en un plano paralelo de Equestria"

"Entendido Mike pero el Infinity sufrió grandes daños así que no podremos rescatarte hasta que no la reparemos del todo"

"¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en raparla?"

"Dos semanas a lo mucho"

"Bien esperare"

"Cuídate Mike cabio y fuera"

"Cambio y fuera Ocelot"

Se termino la comunicación con el pony terrestre y Mike mira hacia el horizonte cuando aparecen Rebeca y Sherrys enfrente de el y Rebeca le dice "¿Preocupado?"

"Algo"

"Ven vamos a la pastelería a comprar algo para que te animes" dijo alegremente

"Si"

Entraron los tres y fueron recibidos por la señora Cake quien le dice "Buenas tardes Rebeca, Sherrys les doy lo de siempre"

"Si por favor"

"Y tu eres nuevo aquí en el pueblo" refiriéndose a Mike

"Si soy Mike"

"Bueno que vas a ordenar Mike"

"Lo mismo que ellos por favor"

La señora Cake se quedo sorprendida a lo que había dicho el joven alicornio para reaccionar con una sonrisita "Enseguida se los traigo"

La potra y el gato estaban también sorprendidos por lo que dijo Mike y este los ve para decir "¿Qué no debí de haberlo pedido?"

Sherrys iba a hablar pero lo calla Rebeca diciendo "Estas advertido chico por que lo que pediste fue un litro del Dragón Tropical Especial de Pinkie Pie"

Intrigado ante el nombre Mike finge seguridad "Por favor he probado cosas peores"

"¿Enserio?" pregunta Rebeca con tono retador

Regresa la Sra. Cake con tres vasos lleno de un liquido extraño entre naranja y rojo con hielo y la orilla llena de un polvo rojo "Aquí tienen chicos"

"¿Qué contienen exactamente? esto" pregunto Mike

"Es jugo de naranja con refresco de toronja y chile habanero en polvo además que la orilla del vaso tiene chile en polvo y jugo de limón" dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

'Esta niña me quiere matar' pensó Mike

"Estas listo Miky" mientras tenia el vaso arriba esperando un brindis

"Hasta el fondo" golpeando el vaso con los otros dos y dándole un gran trago hasta acabarlo. Rebeca y Sherrys no le habían dado ni un sorbo a su bebida con tal de ver la expresión del alicornio, cuando lo termino este hiso una expresión de amargura por el sabor acido/dulce de la bebida Rebeca estaba carcajeándose por las expresiones de Mike, cuando también le da un trago, a los pocos segundo ella empieza ha hacer las mismas caras y Mike se ríe de ella de igual manera, para luego calmarse la situación por un momento y volver a reír ambos. Los tres salen del restaurant para caminar por el pueblo 'Que chico tan lindo tengo creí que jamás me encontraría con alguien como el' pensó Rebeca mientras hacia expresiones de enamorada por otro lado, Mike veía pasar a los ponis que saludaba y este les regresaba el saludo cuando ve pasar a una pareja de ponis uno era de color morado parecía alicornio mientras que el otro era un unicornio de color negro de crin azul que iban en dirección a la cabaña de Fluttershy Mike se fijo en ellos y los seguía junto con Sherrys a distancia mientras que Rebeca continuaba con su enamoramiento que no se dio cuenta que la habían dejado sola para cuando se entero estaba perdida en el pueblo y empezó a gritar el nombre del potro y del gato "Demonios esto me pasa por despistada" decía para si misma.

"Vamos Cheryl" le dijo Mike a Sherrys mientras el tenia una cara de enojo y este le dice "Es SHERRYS"

"Lo siento Sheeryl..." se volteo a ver al gato con asombro "H hablaste"

Aqueo una ceja el gato y este avanza diciéndole "Y que si hable"

"Nunca había conocido a un gato que hablara" mientras lo alcanzaba

"Pues estas ante uno niño"

"Y ¿De que espécimen eres?" pregunto curiosamente

"Soy de la especie Rainbow que habita en algunos lugares como el bosque de Leota por la vieja mansión pero mi clan era de las Montañas de Cristal"(quienes no sepan y estén buscando en el mapa de Equestria les informo que el bosque fue sacado del comic Chrysalis Return quien no lo leyó se esta perdiendo de algo genial)

"Asombroso y tienes alguna habilidad o solo puedes hablar"

"La verdad puedo alterar mi cuerpo y obtener habilidades basadas en los elementos...(mirando la zona) bien los perdimos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto sin darse cuenta que estaban en el bosque Everfree y ya no se veían a la pareja "Ya veo a lo que te refieres con perdimos"

"Ven niño conozco un lugar que esta cerca de aquí"

Ahora guiado por Sherrys los dos caminan por unos cuantod minutos hasta llegar a un claro en el que se encontraba el viejo castillo de las hermanas "Sherryl este es el antiguo castillo de Celestia ¿aquí vives?"

"No yo vivo con Fluttershy este es mi área de juegos"

"¿Juegos?"

Cruzaron el puente y Mike se asombro de ver que el castillo esta reconstruido y que al frente estaba la pareja caminando en direcciones opuestas Mike se adelanto rápidamente para ser bloqueado por Rebeca enojada "Mike, Sherrys que malos fueron en dejarme sola"

"Lo siento Rebeca pero creí a ver visto a Twilight junto con otro pony" dijo Mike intentándose excusar

"¿A Twilight? pero no se supone que esta de visita en el Imperio"

"Sera mejor ver o tu crees que se trate de" le contesto el gato

"Creo que es ella" afirmando la suposición por otro lado Mike estaba confuso de quien podría ser la figura idéntica a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle cuando se acercaron hasta el castillo, Rebeca se detuvo eso hiso que los otros dos chocaran con ella "¿Qué porque te detienes Rebeca?"

"Lo siento Mike pero estas en área restringida?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esta es la base de operaciones del grupo de Mercenarios Divine"

"Mercenarios dices"

"Si será mejor volver"

pero a lo lejos se escucha una voz femenina que decía "Rebeca, Sherrys venga para haca par de holgazanes" Rebeca tenia una cara preocupación ante la voz que se acercaba hasta llegar con ellos "No me escuchan ustedes dos les dije ve vinieran tenemos junta (sin notar a Mike y tomando de la pata de Rebeca) Ya estamos atrasados por ustedes dos"

"Oiga quien se cree que puede decirle eso a mi amiga" dijo Mike seriamente

Gifka giro la cabeza hacia la posición de Mike y con burla dijo "Y ¿Quién eres tu niño ¿el novio de Rebeca?"

"El no es mi novio Gifka solo le estaba enseñando el lugar"

"Ho será que el pequeño me estaba siguiendo desde el pueblo"

"Lo lamento pero pensé que usted era la Princesa Twilight"

"Todos dicen eso esta bien Rebeca puedes enseñarle el lugar a tu novio pero cualquier soca que pase tu tomaras la responsabilidad me entiendes"

"Si Gifka y el no es mi NOVIO" dijo enfadada

"Ella ¿quien es?"

"Gifka Shnneyder de alto rango en la organización y mi protectora personal"

"Wow eso es... ¿Eres Mercenaria?"

"No pero mi hermano quien carga con el titulo de cabeza líder la asignaron para protegerme, pero el no esta y yo soy quien toma la mayor parte de las deciciones lo bueno es que tengo al Capitan Marcus quien me ayuda a tomarlas

"¿Cómo un consejero?"

"Algo así"

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mike al saber que el hermano de su amiga era el líder "entremos" dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa

Los tres entraron al castillo y Mike noto como estaba remodelado el interior castillo teniendo tres estandartes reconoció los de Celestia y Luna pero el del medio era extraño pasaron por uno de los pasillos y Rebeca le pidió a Mike que esperase en lo que se discutía la junta, Mike decidió ir a explorar mas del castillo y sus habitaciones, llegando al segundo piso en la que la gran mayoría tenían letreros con los nombres de la banda "Issac, Canas, Josh, Marcus, vaya si que son nombre poco usuales para los ponis o espera este es la habitación de Rebeca ¿Debería entrar? no, no debería de hacerlo pero es tan tentador" hablaba consigo mismo en confusión cuando vio otra puerta que solo decía no entrar Mike se acerco y noto que la puerta estaba entre cerrada miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, el abrió un poco mas la puerta "Chico no deberías de entrar hay que no sabes leer" Mike salto del susto y se giro hacia la voz lo cual era de un dragón negro de gran tamaño "¿Quién eres?"

"Nightmare ¿Eres el nuevo recluta del que hablan?"

Mike confundido ante la pregunta del dragón prefirió no responder y el dragón se aburrió del potro y se marcho pero antes giro su cabeza y le dijo "Oye quiero mostrarte algo"

Mike decidió seguirlo y ambos llegaron a una taberna y dragón se puso detrás de la barra y lleno una garra completa de cerveza de raíz mientras que Mike se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y el dragón le sirvió en una cidra y el dragón le vuelve a preguntar "Y ¿Qué te trae a Divine?" dándole un trago a su bebida

"Rebeca me trajo a conocer el lugar"

"¿Rebeca? ja esa niña cree que siempre tiene la razón como sea si te vas a unir a nosotros ya tienes mi aprobación y por seguro que Sherrys también te aprobó así que solo tenemos que buscar al ultimo"

"¿Aprobado?"

"Que no te lo explico Rebeca existen tres métodos para entrar a nuestro grupo tienes tres opciones la primera es vencer a cuatro de nuestro camaradas en un combate en la cual se gana si tumbas a tu adversario por mas de diez segundo la segunda es la de aprobado en la cual necesitas la aprobación de cuatro integrantes o la que te otorga la entrada directa que el jefe te vea con buen ojo"

"Entonces la mas recomendable es la aprobacion de los miembros"

"Asi es pequeño

Los dos estaban charlando en paz cuando se acerca otro se acerca y dice "Night la junta ya termino tenemos tabajo que hacer"

"Esta bien Dreamer ya voy solo déjame terminar mi cerveza", El dragon blanco se molesto ante el comentario y de un manotazo tiro la bebida del dragon negro y este molesto le reclama el porque y solo Dreamer se limita a decir "Tenemos una mision de clase A y tu prefieres estar bebiendo con el recluta"

"Ho aquí estabas Mike ya conociste a Night y Dream las llamas de la existencia"

"Si son agradables" dijo con poca confiansa

"Lo se pero quiero presentarte al resto del grupo"

"Muy bien" en lo que fue jaloneado por Rebeca para que conozca al resto del equipo que estaban reunidos en las afueras de preparándose para salir cuando llega Rebeca junto con Mike "CHICOS quiero que conozcan al nuevo miembro del equipo Mike Bluer"

"H ho hola" nerviosamente hablo

Se acerco un Grifo de plumas plateada cabeza café con una exprecion facial de seriedad dijo "Mike Quiero que tengas esto en claro que Rebeca allá sido quien te recomendo no te hace acreditor de ya haber entrado aun tienes que tener la aceptacion de otros tres"

"Lo se pero ya tengo la de Night y Sherrys"

"Y la mia" dijo Gifka haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de gran manera a todo el grupo "¿Estas segura de esto Gif?" le pregunto Marcus "Si Rebeca lo recomendó fue por algo o no"

"De acuerdo, oficialmente eres parte de nuestro grupo Cabo Mike"

"Gracias ¿Capitan?"

"JA incluso sabe quiénes son sus superiores muy bien Night Dream tomen los carruajes no vamos al Reino de los Grifos"

Todos se subieron a los carruajes para salir al reino vecino durante el trayecto Mike podia ver la tierra pasar velozmente cuando Marcus se acerca al muchacho y este le pregunta "Mike desde que partimos no has dejado de ver hacia afuera ¿algo te incomoda?"

"No es solo que yo antes hacia misiones con mi equipo"

"Con que ya tenias experiencia he y tu ¿equipo eran buenos?"

"Nunca hemos fallado"

"¿Entonces puedo esperar mas de ti?"

"Hare lo mejor que pueda"

"Bien dicho chico"

"Capitan puedo preguntarle algo"

"Adelante"

"El hermano de Rebeca ¿Quién es?"

Al escuchar la pregunta de Mike este se puso algo serio y dijo "Jack Evans El Espadachín del Inframundo, El se supone que es el lider actual de Divine pero como esta indispuesto y yo como antiguo Jefe lo estoy suplantando hasta que regrese"

"Y Rebeca dijo que ella esta tomando algunas decidiones para el equipo ¿significa que ella en verdad es mercenaria?"

"No, Rebeca es más un apoyo al grupo pero si, su palabra tiene peso entre nosotros"

"Valla pero ¿por qué vino Capitán?"

"Para ayudar estamos de incógnito sabias"

"No"

"Muy bien mira la misión es detener a una brigada rebelde del ejercito Grifo de no más catorce miembros y el lugar de ejecución es la plaza central de la capital donde se habrá un festival musical en la cual nosotros estaremos participando pero lo más importante es que el Rey y su hijo estarán presentes durante el festival es ahí donde ustedes dos entran como guardaespaldas pero ellos no lo sabrán aunque también estarán Night y Dream para formar el campo de combate"

"Vaya tendremos que combatir en un lugar con civiles"

"Escucha Mike ¿Cierto?" pregunta Issac

"Si"

"Bien somos profesionales Mike y tendremos que hacer esto rápido y sin llamar tanto la atención hacia el campo de pelea por eso los guardianes en este caso tú y Rebeca tendrán que hacer lo mejor posible para evitar que el Rey y su hijo se enteren aunque claro está que nuestro cliente es el mismísimo Rey Arandus"

"El Rey Arandus estará ahí de acuerdo lo protejere" dijo con decisión eso hiso que todos los presentes sonrieran por la determinación de Mike, pero el en otro plano equestre en el laboratorio estaba la patrulla arreglando la nave Infinity cuando entran las Sunset junto con Twilight "Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su ultima misión?" pregunta Sunset

"No muy bien que digamos" responde Red Fire mirando a la nave

"Wow parece que tuvieron una gran batalla por lo visto" dice impresionada Twilight

"La tuvimos en verdad fue una de las más complicadas que hayamos tenido" dice Ocelot

"Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Mike?" pregunta Twilight

La Patrulla guardo silencio ante la pregunta de la alicornio dando a entender lo peor "No Mike ¿Por qué?" dice Sunset deprimida

"No sabemos como explicarlo" dice Red

"El que este muerto" dice Twilight angustiada

"¿Qué? Mike no está muerto solo cayo en otra dimencion y no sabemos cual podría ser" dijo Medic tratando de tranquilizar a las dos ponis

"Pero si Mike pude viajar entre dimensiones ¿Por qué no ha regresado?"

"No podríamos el generador de portales se averió durante el combate y sin esto Mike no pude regresar" dice Black Wing

"Eso a parte que será mejor que nadie más se entere queda claro"

"Si" dicen Twilight y Sun al unísono

"Oigan chicos acabo de volver a lograr la comunicación con Mike" Grita Ghost

"¡Mike!" habla todos

"Chicos que bueno que los veo a todos incluso están Twilight y Sunset que tal les va"

"Mike que gusto verte ¿Cómo te encuetras?"

"De momento genial Twilight pero creo que ya me están hablando…"

"Mike ¿Con quién hablas? (acercándose a la pantalla con curiosidad) hola ustedes ¿Quiénes son?"

Toda la patrulla estaba sorprendida ante la reacción amistosa de la potrilla "Hola lindura yo soy Red Fire"

"Yo Ocelot"

"Ghost"

"Vulcan"

"Black Wing"

"Medic"

"Eye Fox"

"Es un gusto en conocerlos yo soy Rebeca hermana menor del líder del grupo Divine"

"Rebeca, Mike ya casi es hora de salir" grita Gifka algo molesta

"Me gustaría quedarme a charlar por más tiempo pero tengo algo que hacer adiós" terminando con la transmisión

"Vaya parece que Mike se consiguió una nueva amiga" dijo Black

"Y que amiga la hermana del líder de Divine… Bit dame información de ese tal grupo Divine" dijo Ocelot

"En un momento… no hay información disponible"

"Estas segura Bit amplia la búsqueda por favor"

"Ampliando… no hay información disponible lo lamento Ocelot"

"Es increíble que no haya información al respecto se supone que tenemos toda la información de todos los reinos" dijo Ocelot algo confundido

"Mmm y si ese grupo Divine solo se encuentra en ese lugar dando la explicación que no exista en nuestra dimensión" propuso Twilight

"Podria ser"

En la Plaza central del Reino Grifo Divine se preparaba para el concierto cuando Mike pregunta "¿Vamos a tocar o a pelear?"

"Ambas" le responde Josh

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" vuelve a preguntar Mike

"Facil" dice Rebeca

"_**Doppelgänger" **__dicen Rebeca, Gifka y Morgan dando a entender que era un hechizo el cual hizo que todos menos los dragones, Rebeca, Morgan y Sheva se dividieran, Mike estaba asombrado que el hechizo fuera tan idéntico a uno de sus hechizos "Bueno ustedes ya saben que hacer Mike Rebeca ustedes a las gradas junto con el Rey y su hijo" dijo Marcus_

_Todos fueron a sus posiciones asignadas El Rey Arandus y su hijo estaban en una zona designada para ellos Rebeca y Mike intentaban entrar pero eran rechazados cuando el Rey lo noto dijo que podían estar junto a el y su hijo los ponis le agradecieron el gesto de amabilidad, cada pony se coloca de un lado quedando los dos grifos en medio esperando que la función empezara, un grifo de apariencia juvenil salía al escenario con un micrófono y dijo "Damas y Caballeros démosle una fuerte y gran bienvenida a nuestro próximo grupo ellos son de Equestria pero son mucho mas pesados en cuanto a la música se refiere con ustedes el GRUPO DIVINE" se abre el telon y los instrumento empezaron a tocar (Shepherd of Fire) mientras que el grupo verdadero se preparaba para el combate los dragones prepararon el campo mágico para que pudieran pelear más a gusto el líder salió y dijo "Vaya, vaya, vaya así que el Rey contrato a un personal para que hicieran su trabajo sucio"_

_"__Cállate Bloodness si el Rey nos contrato es para que tú y tu equipo de mierda no hagan algo estúpido" dijo Marcus apuntándole con su gran y gruesa Espada (La de Hierro mal pensados)_

_"__Ja tú y ese equipo me detendrán somos más que ustedes"_

_"__Pero cada uno de nosotros equivale a dos de ustedes" dijo Gifka de manera sarcástica_

_"__El grifo de plumas rojas carmesí se precipito en el ataque y Marcus lo bloquea con sus espada mientras que los demás también van hacia al ataque Gifka peleaba contra dos grifos quienes le decían "Por favor preciosura deberías dejar su vara y venir con nosotros"_

_"__Si seremos amables contigo en la cama"_

_"__Ugh que desagradable son ustedes pero lamento informarle que ya tengo novio"_

_"__Asi y quien es"_

_"__El Grifo quien está peleando contra su jefe"_

_Ambos grifos miran hacia donde se encontraba la pelea de su jefe y Gifka aprovecha para atacarlos con su lanza "Ace Impale" con una ráfaga de estocadas los dos grifos estaban muy lastimados y Gif les dice "Ups soy mucho pony para ustedes idiotas"_

_Con Canas y Issac las cosas estaban un poco peor teniendo que enfrentar a cinco grifos al mismo tiempo Canas le dice a Issac "Escucha tu los distraes mientras yo preparo el hechizo ¿puedes hacerlo?"_

_"__Con los ojos vendados" corriendo hacia el grupito de grifos Issac los golpaba con su mazo y se defendía de los ataques con su escudo, este los atraía a una zona específica y les dice "Oigan creo que ya es hora que duerman" con una burlona sonrisa este se quita del camino revelando a Canas con un sello mágico atrás de él y este dice "Gran Cañón Luminario" liberando una gran carga de energía eléctrica que da de lleno a los cinco grifos cayendo paralizados Josh lo miraba totalmente distraído del combate cuando tres más se le acercan lentamente para atacarlo pero cuando estaban a punto de golpearlo este desaparece y reapareciendo detrás de ellos con su espada corta con la hoja hacia abajo y este dice de manera seria "Técnica de los ladrones: BANE"_

_"__SHEVA, JOSH vengan hacia a mi" dijo Morgan mientras se defendía de algunos grifos"_

_"__¡SI!" dicen ambos, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Morgan los Grifos se alejaron de los otros dos que llegaron a socorrer al unicornio y este les dice "Escuchen intentaremos la nueva técnica triple ¿están listos?"_

_"__Si"_

_Los tres ponis se colocan de una manera y el unicornio concentra su magia "Preparados, listos YA"_

_"__ARC IMPULSE" dijeron los tres, Morgan castea un hechizo a la espada de Josh mientras este corre y salte al lomo de Sheva y esta le dé un impulso más a su siguiente salto para atacar a otro de los grifos que estaba volando dándole el corte en toda la espalda haciendo que callera y Sheva rematándolo con su lanza Mike estaba viendo como el grupo estaba pelando contra los grifos rebeldes quedando impresionado por sus habilidades cuando Rebeca le dice 'Mike no te distraigas ho llamaras la atención del hijo hacia la pelea' le hablo telepáticamente_

_'__Si lo siento'_

_'__¿Te preocupa algo Mike?'_

_'__No Rebeca pero la pelea que tienen ellos se les está complicando'_

_'__No tienes que preocuparte por eso aún no llaman a los dragones (se escuchó un pequeño estruendo) preocúpate llamaron a los dragones'_

_"__¿Qué fue ese ruido?" preguntó el hijo_

_"__Nada no fue nada príncipe" dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa y la intención de calmarlo_

_'__Rebeca a Gifka ¿Qué está sucediendo?'_

_"__Se nos complicó la situación el idiota de Bloodness llamo a más seguidores pero estos ahora son dragones" dijo Gifka algo preocupada_

_'__Mierda, escúchame bien Gif esto cambio ya no es una misión de clase A ahora es clase S dile a Marcus que puede usar el medallón y también dile a Canas que te ayude con el sello de liberación de los dragones' _

_"__Entendido, OYE MARCUS dice Rebeca que puedes usar el medallón, Canas ayúdame con el sello de liberación"_

_Marcus saca de sus ropas el medallón de la Luna Nueva y se lo coloca y le dice a Bloodness "Lo lamento pero me dieron el permiso para matar" brillando el Grifo se transformó en un hombre de compleccion robusta cabello castaño y con una gran armadura de color blanco con toques dorados "¿Qué c clase de m monstruo eres tú?_

_"__Un ANGEL y tu VERDUGO personal" Corrio directamente hacia el Grifo que estaba asustado pero eso no lo iba a detener asi que se preparó para recibir el golpe pero este al chocar ambas espada este pierde el duelo y suelta su arma para caer al suelo Marcus con una mirada totalmente seria casi maniaca se acerca al grifo desprotegido y toma la arma del enemigo y se la entrego_

_En el concierto los Grifos estaban emocionados ante la música del grupo cunado cambian de tema a (Réquiem) dando siendo esta la última que tocara para luego irse los grifos hacían headbang mientras que el Rey y su hijo estaban igualmente emocionados ante la música. Pero en la batalla Gifka y Canas prepararon el sello y dicen al unísono "Sello de Liberación Nivel 3" Nightmare y Dreamer experimentaron un cambio en su cuerpo eran mucho más grandes y de sus bocas salía humo de su color ambos con una sonrisa perversa comenzaron a atacar a los demás dragones matándolos de algunos golpes mientras que Night le robaba el alma para luego devorarlas muchos de los dragones que vieron eso decidieron huir del lugar pero eran arrastrados por la magia del dragón blanco quienes los asotaba con su magia al suelo cuando Nigh se acercó a ellos les dijo "Mueran o sométanse a nosotros Divine"_

_"__Si claro ustedes serán nuestros amos" dijo uno de los dragones aturradamente_

_"__Si nosotros solo serviremos a nuestros señores dragones" dijo otro de los dragones_

_"__¿Qué piensas hermano suficiente castigo a estos inútiles?" le pregunto Night a Dream_

_"__Si que se largen y no vuelvan a molestar esta tierra u otra"_

_Al escuchar esto los dragones restantes huyeron lo mas rápido volando quedando solo la batalla de Bloodness contra Marcus quien parecía estarla perdiendo "Rindete Bloodness y tendre misericordia contigo"_

_"__Jamas sabes cuanto tuve que esperar para que esto pueda suceder"_

_Marcus bajo su arma y se alejaba del grifo quien lo miraba confuso y este le grita "Que no vuelves a la pelea tienes miedo"_

_Dio un suspiro y se volteo hacia el y le dijo "Esta batalla esta mas que terminada mira hacia tu alrededor la mayoría de tus hombres están muertos tus aliados huyeron no queda nadie mas que tu ríndete y le dire al Rey que te tenga compacion"_

_Bloodness no lo acepto y fue una vez mas a atacar a Marcus quien estaba volteado pero "Te dije que sería tu verdugo idiota". Con la espada atravesando el vientre del grifo y sacándola este arrodillado con ambas garras al estómago Marcus se alejó y Gifka se acercó hacia el con una Hoz y dijo "Que todas las almas que cayeron busquen la libertad, la paz y el descanso eterno ¡Réquiem!" saliendo de ella un sello color blanco y todas las almas de los caídos en combate se empezaron a elevar incluso las que Night se había tragado ya que las había escupido cuando se alejaron los dragones Marcus se quitó el amuleto volviendo a su forma de grifo y los dragones recogiendo los cadáveres regresaron al escenario justo cuando estos se estaban despidiendo los clones se reunieron con sus contrapartes mientras que El Rey junto con los niños se acercaban con los demás Marcus se acercó al Rey para hablar sobre lo ocurrido durante la batalla "Majestad debo decir que nuestro personal hemos terminado el trabajo pero nos costo un poco mas de trabajo y además debo también mencionar que usted quería al responsable vivo pero por causas externas no se logró el cometido y lo tuvimos que asesinar"_

_"__Muy bien asi que solo queda hablar sobre sus honorarios"_

_"__Asi es"_

_"__Entonces sígueme por favor"_

_Los dos grifos se alejaron del resto del grupo para que pudieran hablar más tranquilo el príncipe estaba emocionado ante la música de Divine que hasta le pidió un autógrafo a cada uno de los integrantes, ya a punto de irse del Reino para su próximo destino._

_Pero en la Torre de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba Jack hablando con uno de los capitanes que se encontraba ahí era Kai quien estaba charlando con el angel este de manera seria "Capitna Kai debo de informarle que tengo mucho mas recursos de donde usted no se imagina"_

_"__Eso tu crees Angel pero hemos estado investigándote"_

_"__¿A si?"_

_"__Si"_

_"__No se para que mierda me investigan si no tengo nada que ocultar tienen todo lo que deberían saber para ¿Qué quieren más?"_

_"__Son ordenes de la Princesa Celestia"_

_"__Entonces dile a Celes que ya tienen toda la información al respecto de eso"_

_"__Muy bien" saliendo de la celda el capitán Kai se fue de la torre al castillo para dar su reporte a la princesa Celstia la cual aún no estaba satisfecha con los resultados "Aun no quiere decir algo"_

_"__Mmm creo que podríamos con alguien o mas bien con algunos"_

_"__¿Qué quiere decir? Princesa"_

_"__Digo que conozco a cierto grupo de amigos de Evans quienes nos proporcionen más información"_

_"__¿Y en donde se encuentran?"_

_Regresando a Ponyville en el castillo de Divine se encontraban todos descansando por lo ocurrido en el reino grifo cunado aparecen dos ponis y un dragón Marcus se acerca tranquilamente a los soldados y les dice tranquilamente "Que agradable sorpresa el que la Guardia nos honre con su presencia"_

_"__Marcus déjate de tontería si"_

_"__De acuerdo"_

_"__Gracias Capitana Lilygart ejem vengo de parte de Celestia para encomendarles un trabajo de protección" dijo el pony seriamente_

_"__Discúlpame ¿pero usted no es usted el Capitan Kai?" pregunto Mike_

_Kai ni se inmuto a hablar_

_'__Si es Kai incluso aquí es un aguafiestas' pensó Mike_

_"__Bien me podrían dar más información acerca de la misión" dijo Marcus_

_"__Claro se trata de la pequeña princesa Melodie en su reino han habido varios intentos de asesinato a su persona y busca más protección…"_

_"__Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros como niñeros en lo que buscamos a los responsable de estos intentos no"_

_"__Asi es mi estimado grifo"_

_"__Bien dile a Celestia que estaremos hay"_

_"__Muy bien" Kai le entrega documento con toda la infomacion al grifo, este se estaba retirando cuando ve a cierta potrilla jugando con una dragona el cual dice "Que desde que estoy como Capitán Guardián de Ponyville tengo menos tiempo de estar con Rebeca o Spike"_

_Kai solo rodo los ojos y se marchó, Mike se acercó a la dragona que estaba con Rebeca "Hola tú debes de ser el nuevo miembro de Divine ¿verdad?"_

_"__Si me llamo Mike Bluer"_

_"__O si el chico meteoro bueno yo soy Lilygart, Lily para los amigos y si como puedes ver soy capitana de la guardia aun que me mandaron a este pueblo para estar más cerca de alguien querido"_

_"__Muy bien equipo será mejor tomar algunas cosas ya que mañana nos iremos al reino de la princesita" dijo Marcus seriamente_

_"__Bueno será mejor me retire aún tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra y se marchaba_

_"__Si cuídate Lily" le dijo Rebeca mientras agitaba su casco en señal de despedida_

_En el castillo Celestia había respondido ante la crisis del reino aliado enviando a los mercenarios como si se trataran de soldados equestres "Capitán Kai sea su bienvenida devuelta al castillo tiene noticias" hablo Celestia alegremente_

_"__Si su alteza el grupo de mercenarios Divine acepto nuestra petición ayudar a nuestro aliado además de encontrarme con su pequeña "hija" jugando con ellos"_

_"__¿Rebeca? Estaba con ellos"_

_"__Si su majestad"_

_"__La verdad ella tiene un espíritu de guerra muy impresionante la pequeña y creo que ellos también saben sobre ella"_

_"__Y algo más Princesa parece que tienen un nuevo recluta_

_"__¿Nuevo recluta?"_

_"__Si y es un alicornio de pelaje azul con crin y cola rubia su cutie mark era extraña y lo más curioso es que el sabia acerca de mi"_

_"__Puede que Rebeca le allá hablado de ti recuerda que ella conoce a la mayoría de la guardia del castillo sobre todo a los de rango superior"_

_"__Si"_

_Mike estaba recorriendo el castillo de Divine cuando entrar a la biblioteca en la que se encontraba Canas leyendo algunos libros al igual que Rebeca que leía comics en el suelo "¿Por qué no lees en la mesa como alguien normal?" pregunta Canas_

_"__Porque me gusta leer aquí" le responde Rebeca_

_"__Hola Canas, Rebeca"_

_"__Hola Mike" diciendo ambos al unísono_

_"__¿Qué hacen?"_

_"__Estoy leyendo algo del reino al que vamos a ir dentro de una horas" dijo Canas seriamente_

_"__Y yo estoy leyendo un comic surrealista" dijo Rebeca alegremente_

_"__Canas, Rebeca, Mike es hora" dijo Gifka apresuradamente _

_Los tres asintieron y fueron directo a la salida principal la cual se encontraba el resto y la guardia junto con la Princesa Celstia y Rebeca se estremece al verla "P pr prin Princesa q qu ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"_

_"__Con que era cierto"_

_"__Perdóneme"_

_"__¿Por qué debería?"_

_"__¿He?"_

_"__Rebeca tu eres una aventurera esto es lo que amas hacer no voy a detenerte de hacer esto pero quiero que me asegures que te cuidaras verdad"_

_"__Si Princesa"_

_"__Tú debes de ser nuevo en el grupo"_

_En reverencia "Si Princesa Celstia soy Mike Bluer y estoy a su disposición"_

_"__Por favor escuche que eras un príncipe ¿De qué raza?"_

_"__La Celestial Princesa"_

_"__Ya veo una antigua raza extinta y por lo que veo eres de la clase angel ¿verdad?"_

_"__si Princesa" _

_"__Gifka por favor cuida de ellos dos por favor"_

_"__Así será Celestia"_

_Celestia se dirigió los dragones "Nightmare, Dreamer cuídenlos"_

_"__Si" dicen los dos_

_"__Night eres mucho más agradable cuando no estas con Evans"_

_"__Que puedo decir él siempre me da mala imagen"_

_Celestia se apartó del grupo y se dirigio hacia al grifo "Marcus esta misión será ideal para mejorar la relación con nuestro reino aliado por favor trátala con amabilidad"_

_"__Asi será Majestad"_

_"__Por cierto quiero que se lleven a dos de mis ponys y creo que Rebeca los conoce muy bien"_

_Se acercan dos ponis pegasos el primero era de color blanco de crin color plata al igual que su crin su cutie mark era unas ondas de polvo y el segundo de pelaje grisáceo con la crin de color blanco con las puntas negras al igual que su cola su cutie mark era dos alas una blanca y otra negra cubriendo una espada, Rebeca se alegra de verlos y corre a abrasarlos "Silver Dust, Changed Wing que gusto de verlos sobre todo a ti Wing"_

_"__Me alegra de verte Rous tiempo sin verte" dice Wing tranquilamente_

_"__El castillo sin ti se siente vacío niña" dijo Silver alegremente_

_El grupo salio después de esa reunión estando en dos carruajes uno siendo empujados por la guardia pegaso junto con los dragones que volaban detrás de ellos el primero se encontraban Marcus, Gifka, Mike y Wing mientras en el otro se encontraban Canas, Sherrys, Silver y Rebeca mientras que Issac, Josh, Morgan y Sheva decidieron no ir para tener un poco más de relajación "Asi que Wing que te cuentas"_

_"__Nada nuevo Capitán Marcus"_

_"__No solo Marcus lo de capitán es solo para amigos y compañeros de trabajo"_

_"__Mmm entiendo"_

_"__Oye Wing asi que tu cutie mark es extraña ¿Qué significa? Pregunta Gikfa con curiosidad_

_"__Mi cuite mark significa que soy un buen espadachín y que tengo personalidad alterna_"

"Alternas como una buena y otra mala"

"Si asi es que ahora que lo veo tu cutie mark es parecida a la mía solo que en vez de una espada es una hoz y las alas son de esqueleto ¿Eres una Reaper?

"¿Reaper?" se preguntó asi mismo Mike

"¿Qué? No, no digas cosas extrañas Wing como podría ser una Reaper esas cosas no existen y si lo fuera debería ser un tipo de fantasma o algo asi no je je" decía nerviosamente

"Que mal creía que eras alguien más interesante" murmuraba Wing

"¿Qué es una Reaper?" pregunto Mike curiosamente

"Bueno una Reaper es aquella cosa o ser extraño que se lleva las almas de los difuntos también se le denomina muerte y si estoy en lo correcto las Reaper son mucho más, son guerreros entrenados por y para las elites y se derivan en dos clases los Cazadores que usas dos hoces encadenadas entre si y son unidades para la búsqueda de sujetos de alto peligro y en fuga de la ley pero también están los Ejecutores quienes usan la guadañas y son quienes dan la ejecuciones normalmente son parte de la Elite Negra"

Mike estaba algo curioso ante la respuesta del pegaso mientras que Gifka y Marcus estaban aterradamente sorprendidos ante la respuesta "C co ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Wing?" pregunta Gifka agresivamente

"Respóndenos ahora pegaso" ordeno Marcus minetras blandia su espada contra Wing

"Mmm bueno yo soy parte de un grupo llamado Elite Blanca además que soy el Teniente de la quinta Divicion del Ejercito Anglicano bajo la guía del Caballero"

"JACK" gritaron Gifka y Marcus ante la confesión del pegaso pero eso solo dejaba confundido a Mike hasta que cacho el hilo "Q ¿Qué él es el hermano de Rebeca?

"Lamento esta pequeña bromita Capitan, Gifka pero no pude evitarla y si Mike yo soy el líder actual de Divine"

Mientras tanto en el otro carruaje "Rebeca ¿porque te uniste a esta banda? y ¿que nos acompañe el gato de Fluttershy?"

"Bueno la verdad es que me uní a ellos para tener aventuras je je y Sherrys nos acompaña porque se lo pedí"

"Meow" maúlla desanimadamente el gato

"Ho no te preocupes Sherrys… (lo empuja) miren el castillo"

Llegaron al castillo de la Princesa Melody la cual era comparable con el de la Princesa Celestia en la que todo el personal del castillo más su guardia estaban presente, Marcus y Silver se acercaron a la Princesa y ambos en reverencia junto con los demás.

* * *

**Reviews para el OFic sobre todo tu Silver amigo**


	2. El Castillo y Asesinos

**Hola a todos en primer lugar dije que sera de dos partes pues se me alargo mas la trama y prometo que la próxima sera la ultima de esta historia sin nada mas que decir See ya**

**P.D: Todos los personajes invitados en esta historia son propiedad de Silverwolf850 y el uso de estos fueron bajo su autorisacion  
**

* * *

Capítulo Especial: El Castillo y Asesinos

Marcus y Silver entraron al castillo de la Princesa Melody mientras que resto descargaban equipaje Evans se acerca a Mike y le habla "Oye Mike siendo honesto contigo eres agradable y creo que le gustas a mi hermanita" hablo con tono pícaro

"¿Qué?"

"Que le agradas a Rebeca"

"De verdad"

"Claro yo que tú la cuidaría"

"S si" dijo penosamente

"No te angusties, es más quiero darte algo que te gustara pero no aquí vamos a un lugar más privado"

"De acuerdo"

Ambos se alejaron del grupo sin que se dieran cuenta ya estando lo bastante lejos del castillo Jack dice "Guardián de los ideales manifiesta tu dominio ahora que tendrás un nuevo guardián ven a mi Golden Tail" una luz cegadora apareció de repente haciendo que Mike entre cerrara los ojos para luego abrirlos completamente y descubrir una espada enfundad Jack la toma y le desenfunda mostrando la hoja de cuarzo opaco de color oro con el pomo del mango tenía una forma de diamante y el mango era de color blanco con toques color turquesa "Esta es la Golden Tail y es parte de la familia de armas Tail siendo esta una de las hermanas de mi Silver Tail (desenfundándola con la izquierda)"

Mike toma con su magia la Golden "Esta genial Jack pero yo ya tengo una espada (Sacando de su brazalete su sable de energía)"

"Dejémoslo un regalo de iniciación"

"De acuerdo (Guardando su sable y enfundando la Golden en su funda)"

Evans le intenta colocar la correa de la funda a Mike "Oye chico escuche que Celestia dijo que eras de la clase ángel ¿Eso es verdad?"

"Si"

"Vaya ahora hay cuatro ángeles aquí en Equestria"

"¿Cuatro?"

"Si yo, tu, Gifka y el Capitán Marcus"

"¿Todos ellos son Ángeles?"

"Así es de hecho El Capitán es mi superior de dónde vengo yo solo soy un teniente al igual que Gifka ambos somos del mismo ejercito pero diferente escuadrón… ya esta"

"Pero ustedes tres son muy diferentes entre sí Gifka es un alicornio, el Capitán es un Grifo y tú eres un Pegaso ¿Por qué?"

"Eso no lo sé pero será que este mundo toma las característica físicas y habilidades de los extraños y los trasforma de acuerdo a lo que les conviene por ejemplo yo y Marcus no sabemos usar magia pero Gifka si pero el Capitán es alguien robusto un poco más que Issac"

"Pero te vi que hiciste magia al invocar la espada"

"Eso es diferente la invocación cuenta con su propia forma de magia al recitar las palabras de liberación"

"Esto es confuso Jack"

"Te acostumbras y será mejor volver no quiero tener acusaciones indeseadas y erróneas"

Mike no entendió eso último pero no le dio importancia, ambos regresaban al punto donde llegaron y no había nadie entraron al castillo y la entrada principal era hermosamente grande y se acercaron a una de las empleadas del castillo y Jack le pregunta "Disculpe bella dama pero ¿Dónde se encuentra el resto de mi grupo?"

La pony de tierra hace una pequeña risita por el comentario del pegaso y le dice "Están el estudio personal de la Princesa Melody junto con su guardián el Barón Adral si gustan los guiare"

"Sera un placer hermosa"

'Espero que no se tan pervertido como Vulcan' pensó Mike

Los tres ponys recorrieron los pasillos llegando por un tercer pasillo a la izquierda primera puerta entraron ambos ponys y el resto del grupo los veía de extraña manera Gifka se acerca y toma con su ala a Mike y lo sienta junto con ella y Rebeca mientras que Evans se sienta junto con Marcus y Canas y estos lo veían de extraña manera hasta que Jack responde "No le hice nada al niño"

"¿En serio?" dijo Canas a modo de molestar

"Digo Jack que tu posees cierta reputación con los niños" Continuo el grifo molestando al pegaso

"Capitán eso no es cierto"

"Y ¿Por qué tiene en su espalda una espada?"

"Porqué yo se la regale"

"¿Regalaste?" dicen Marcus y Canas al unísono

"Si le regale la Golden Tail"

"Si ustedes ya terminaron su plática queremos proseguir con el plan" regaño el Barón

Ninguno de los tres respondió

"Bien, como iba diciendo tenemos que encontrar al responsable de los atentados contra la Princesa Melody y para eso los he convocado ya que dicen que su misiones son las más peligrosas"

"Lo son, nosotros vamos desde simples guarda espalda hasta saboteo y complot de revolución así que chicos saben cuál es nuestro lema" hablo Marcus con total liderazgo

Todo el grupo se levantó y recitaron al unísono Mike solo movía los labios al desconocer el lema

"En nombre de la libertad, la fe en uno mismo y la paz,  
y que tu Destino sea canción compuesta con el corazón  
y que tu vida sea a donde te lleven los pies"

Mike quedo asombrado ante el lema del grupo volviendo a sus asientos

"Gracias aunque eso fue algo innecesario" dijo el Barón

"Lo importante aquí es moverlos a todos en dos grupos el primero sería quienes investiguen el castillo y el otro el pueblo" Hablo Melody seriamente

"Y qué tal si yo, Mike y Sherrys la acompañamos a usted como guardianes personales" exclamo Rebeca alegremente

"Podría funcionar al tenerlos a ellos tres como guardias el equipo del castillo no tendría que preocuparse tanto por su seguridad Princesa" respondió Jack

Mike se acerca y le susurra a Rebeca "Oye Rebeca ¿Enserio lo dices?"

"Claro que si Mike tenemos que ser agradables con ella"

"Princesa ¿Está de acuerdo con esta sugerencia?" le pregunto el Barón

"Si estoy de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo con esto finalizara la sesión de hoy y mañana asignaremos a los dos equipos"

Todos salieron, Jack y Gifka se acercan a Mike y le dicen "Oye Mike Gifka y yo vamos a entrenar ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"

"Claro" uniéndose al dueto Mike

"Melody y Rebeca conversaban amistosamente recorriendo los pasillos del castillo cuando llegaron a la habitación de la Princesa y al abrir la puerta Rebeca se sorprende al ver la habitación de la princesa tan grande y llena de peluches, muñecas literalmente era la oposición de Rebeca quien tenía gustos más masculinos "Oye ¿y Mike?" pregunto Melody

"No he visto desde que termino la junta" le responde Rebeca

"Sera mejor buscarlo" sugiere la Princesa

"Eso será fácil Sherrys cambia de atributo viento y busca por todo el castillo y sus alrededores"

"Meow" responde el gato para luego cambiar su forma y color a tipo viento que era mucho más delgado y con más pelo en las patas salta por una ventana y corre en el aire

Con Mike el observaba la pelea de Jack y Gifka quienes estrenaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo estando ambos muy reñidos ante fuerza Gifka atacaba sin descanso mientras que Evans se defendía como podía para luego golpear de la misma potencia Mike se estaba aburriendo de solo verlos cuando recibió una llamada de su brazalete miro y era Medic quien le pregunta "Hola Mike ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mejor que nunca estoy de misión en el reino de Serene"

"En Serene me sorprende que la geografía no haya cambiado"

"Lo se muchos de los lugares son idénticos que allá"

Se acerca Ocelot a la pantalla "Mike gusto de verte"

"Gracias Ocelot"

"Te ves deprimido ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada aquí estoy viendo un combate de entrenamiento entre Gifka y Evans quienes están muy reñidos en cuanto a fuerza física" mostrándoles el combate que se podía apreciar como Gifka le aplicaba una llave de rendición a Evans pero este se libera usando sus alas para luego tomarla del cuello y tumbarla para luego sentarse arriba de ella y empezarla a golpear en el rostro en eso Medic comenta "Esta entrenando o luchando"

"No sé decirte con certeza pero ellos me aseguraron que era entrenamiento" argumento Mike mientras la pelea entre ellos dos parecía ser más realista tanto que Gifka es arrojada hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Mike y ella le dice "Mike podrías pasarme esa lanza por favor"

"De acuerdo" moviendo la lanza con su magia y Gifka la toma con los cascos para luego lanzarse en contra de Evans quien parecía estar motivado ante el encuentro "Ese pegaso parece ser alguien extraño" comento Ocelot

"Evans es alguien alegre no como Pinkie pero él puede sorprender a quien sea"

"Mike podrías darnos algo de información acerca del grupo"

"Claro aunque no he tenido mucho contacto con todo el grupo"

"Con algunos nos bastara"

"Muy bien primero está el grifo Marcus al que todos le llaman Capitán es alguien serio e intimidante con solo su mirada pero cuando lo conocen es agradable sus pasatiempos parece ser que solo entrena o medita luego esta Gifka una alicornio algo impulsiva en las misiones bastante fuerte nos solo en lo mágico sino que también es una gran peleadora a corta distancia y con armas teniendo una variedad de lanzas, alabardas y guadañas, Canas es un unicornio de alta clase logrando diferentes hechizos de varios atributos e invocaciones de gran poder algo serio pero siempre se puede confiar en él, Issac es el hermano de Canas él es un militar bastante experimentado en que el tiempo con el que convivo con el resulta ser bastante casanova logrando tener al mínimo cuatro citas con cuatro yeguas diferentes en el día a diferencia de Vulcan quien solo logra que lo abofeteen"

"Y ¿Que tal del pegaso gris?"

"Evans no puedo decir mucho de él salvo lo que están viendo ahora ya que llego al grupo apenas un día"

"Pero resulta tener la apariencia de alguien importante"

"Lo es Ocelot él es el líder del grupo y es el hermano de Rebeca me sorprendió bastante al enterarme"

"Oye Mike la Princesa Celestia ha estado preguntando por ti"

"Y le han dicho sobre mi paradero"

"No de hecho ningún pony salvo nosotros, tus padres, Sky Blue, Twilight y Summer saben acerca de tu aventura"

"Sera mejor que nadie averigüe sobre esto, por cierto ¿Cómo van las reparaciones?"

"Hasta ahora la nave ya funciona correctamente pero el generador de portales aún tiene detalles que no hemos podido descifrar"

Se acercan Gifka y Evans a Mike y descubren su conversación en eso Jack se acerca a la pantalla y les dice con una agradable sonrisa "Hola ustedes son amigos de Mike"

"S si soy Ocelot y ella es Medic"

"Es un gusto conocerlo" respondió Medic

"Me gustaría charlar con ustedes pero quisiera probar a Mike en la esgrima"

"Lo siento chicos pero les hablare después del combate"

"De acuerdo Mike" terminando la transmisión

Mike se levanta con ayuda de Evans y ambos se dirigen al cuadro de combate, en posición Mike saca su sable de energía pero Evans le hace una seña a la katana que tiene enfundada en su espalda este lo capta y guarda su sable para luego tomar con el casco derecho la katana, Gifka los observaba cuando aparecen la niñas junto con Sherrys Gif las voltea a ver y les dice "Niñas han venido a ver el encuentro"

"De hecho Gifka estábamos buscando a Mike pero veo que está ocupado mejor nos vamos"

"No importa Reb por que no se quedan a mirar el encuentro"

Ambas potrillas se quedaron a mirar el encuentro de Mike contra Jack quienes estaban con su espada a modo de defensa girando en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj cuando Rebeca le pregunta a Gifka "Oye Gifka ¿Mike siempre ha tenido esa espada?"

"No que yo lo recuerde pero se es idéntica a la Silver solo que esa es de oro"

"Tú crees que esa espada sea…"

"Si es la Golden Tail"

Tanto Mike como Evans so se dejaban de observar mientras se movían de lado después de un momento Mike piensa 'Debo tener cuidado de este sujeto no tengo idea de cómo se moverá aunque ahora que lo pienso se siente muy tranquilo como si no estuviera aquí' Mike reacciono girándose y con la espada enfrente el cual logro bloquear el ataque de Evans este al fallar da un salto hacia atrás tomando posición otra vez y le dice al potro "Buen movimiento"

"Se hace lo que se puede" respondió Mike

Jack vuelve a atacarlo esta vez de frente y Mike lo bloquea de igual manera el choque de ambas espada hacia que el combate fuese reñido pero Mike tenia una idea dio un salto hacia atrás y con su tecno hechizo divide almas se separó en dos Rebeca comenta "Gifka tú crees ¿Que Mike sea?"

"No lo creo, pienso que puede ser una variable de nuestro hechizo Doppelgänger"

"Eso espero"

Ambos Mike comienzan a atacar de manera simultáneamente a Jack quien se defendía de todos los ataques llegando al punto que parecía que Mike lo vencería pero en el momento que daría el golpe de gracia Jack desaparece y reapareciendo detrás de ambos Mike, estos se voltean y ven a dos pegasos uno es de color blanco con la crin y cola negra y su cutie mark eran un par de alas negras mientras que el otro era negro con alas de murciélago, con la crin y cola blancas al igual que su cutie mark ambos Mike se quedaron sin habla en eso el pegaso blanco dice "Eres el primer pony que hace que nuestro amo nos llame" dijo el pegaso blanco

"Tu ¿podrás saciar nuestra sed de guerra?" dijo el pegaso negro

"Ombra que descorteses somos con el pequeño Mike ni siquiera nos hemos presentado" dijo el pegaso blanco

"Ese pegaso no es normal" digo angustiada la Princesa Melody al igual que lo pensó Mike

"Sera mejor que se lo explique Princesa, Wing puede aparentar muchas cosas él siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga y en una pelea él puede llegar a usar cualquier medio para ganar en este caso el se dividió al igual que lo hiso Mike pero esa división resulta ser dos personalidades diferentes de Wing gracias a un atributo que el solo posee"

"Antes que murieran mis padres me contaron leyendas sobre los pony celestiales su fuerza y destreza en el campo no eran comparables con otra raza pero algunos celestes se dirigían por caminos que ellos recorrían cambiándolos no solo de apariencia si no de habilidad" recordó la Princesa

"Si Los Celestiales cuentan con grandes habilidades y todos los celestiales lograban el uso de la magia como yo o Mike, Wing es un simple pegaso pero su antecedencia familiar es lo que lo hacen único" explico Gifka

"¿Único?" pregunta la princesa

"Si único Wing es mi hermanastro y aunque seamos de diferentes razas me ha enseñado todo lo que se sobre magia y esgrima" dijo Rebeca con alegría

"Ya sabe Princesa el lema de Wing es Espera lo inesperado"

Ambos Mike tenían dificultades combatiendo contra los pegasos quienes estaban en mejor situación hasta llegar un punto en el que Mike se vuelve a unir son la otra mitad y los pegasos hacen lo mismo revelando que efectivamente era Evans, Mike da un paso en falso y se cae de espalda y Jack aprovecha para dar el golpe, Mike lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y esperar pero no ocurre nada abrió un ojo y observo que Evans le tendía una pata Mike lo toma y se levanta del suelo "Chico eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé la verdad el haberme hecho separarme para combatir contra ti fue algo que enserio no me espere"

"Igual de ti ese movimiento fue algo que nunca había visto diría que usted es ambidiestro pero el hecho de desaparecer con cada ataque para terminarme dando ese puñetazo fue algo que nunca me espere"

"Mi lema es Espera lo inesperado"

Durante la tarde Mike, Rebeca y la Princesa estaban dando un paseo cuando Mike percibe un movimiento extraño en la sombra de la Princesa "Princesa"

"Si Mike"

Iba a hablar pero la sombra era normal "No nada"

La Princesa Melody no tomo el comentario de Mike y siguió con el recorrido del castillo, Mike vigilaba la sombra de la Princesa y este se transformaba en un grifo luego en un dragón y para terminar en un ser bípedo en eso Mike vuelve a exclamar "¡Princesa su Sombra!"

Melody volteo a ver su sombra pero esta era normal en eso Melody le dice algo asustada "Mike por favor no hagas esas bromas no son graciosas"

"Oye ¿Qué te pasa Mike?" le dijo Rebeca molesta por telepáticamente

"Que me pasa que alguien está jugando conmigo" le respondió de igual manera

"En serio Mike eso no es gracioso tenemos que cuidar de Melody y tu haciendo esas tontas bromas"

"Pero no era ninguna broma te digo enserio que la sombra se movía"

Rebeca no le contesto y se adelantó para estar un poco más cerca de la Princesa pero Mike seguía viendo como la sombra de ambas se movía intento ignorarlo pero por más que hacia la vista gorda la sombra le jugaba bromas como hacerlo caer de cara o burlarse de las chicas intentado hacer algo indebido para que hacer que Mike pareciera que lo hiso hasta que Rebeca exclamo de manera enojada "¡Ya basta Mike! todo el recorrido te la has pasado molestándonos y si vuelves a intentar algo estúpido te matare yo personalmente"

Mike no dijo nada ante eso pero la sombra de Rebeca se volvía más y más grande y tomando forma de dragón la Princesa Melody intentaba advertir a Rebeca pero ella no le hacía caso hasta que es escucho su nombre volteando y viendo tal sombra colosal Rebeca solo dice "Sal de hay Nightmare no es gracioso el que juegues con nosotros asi"

De la pared salía un pequeño dragón del tamaño de un potro riéndose "Ja ja ja no logre evitar hacerlo (mirando a la Princesa) mil perdone su majestad permítame presentarme soy Nightmare guardián de la oscuridad" reverenciándose y besando uno de las patas de la Princesa

"¿No eras tú más alto?" pregunto la Princesa

"Nightmare tiene la capacidad de tomar el tamaño que el desee pero la verdad es que ahora lo tienen con el hechizo de restricción el cual hace que tome ese tamaño y nos guste llamarlo Nocturn cuando está en ese estado" le respondió Rebeca

"De restricción" dijo Mike para sí mismo

"A ¿qué has venido Nocturn?" le pregunto Rebeca enojada

"Cierto he venido aquí para avisar sobre su tío Princesa el Conde Vértigo ha llegado al castillo"

"Mi tío" dijo extrañada la Princesa

Los cuatro fueron al salón principal para encontrarse con el Duque Adral, Marcus, Jack y el Barón conversando con el Conde el cual resulta ser agradable pero la Princesa no quería acercársele puesto que ella creía que él había sido quien asesino a sus padres pero Vértigo fue quien se acercó y con una voz agradable y gentil dijo "Mi Princesita me he enterado de tales sucesos que le acontecen y he venido a darle mi protección"

"Gracias tío Vértigo" dijo mientras se alejaba del semental y ocultándose detrás de Rebeca

Eso le pareció demasiado extraño al grupo, se levantó el Conde y se dirigió al grupo pero antes que hablase Jack lo interrumpe "Conde Vértigo se ve que es todo un pony de familia por el hecho que este usted aquí para querer proteger a su querida sobrina"

"Ya lo creo…"

"Wing, Changed Wing"

"Ya lo creo Changed Wing"

"Este es el grupo que envió la Princesa Celestia a investigar a quien intenta usurpar el trono de mi sobrina"

"Así es yo soy el líder de este grupo aquel grifo es Marcus Hentred mi sub-alterno, la alicornio se llama Gifka Shnneyder mi mejor amiga, aquel Unicornio es Canas investigador mágico, el pegaso es un nuevo recluta con una buena historia por detrás, los pequeños son mi hermana Rebeca (quien intentaba tranquilizar a Melody) y el sobrino de Gifka, Mike quien también es un nuevo recluta en nuestro grupo"

"¿El dragón y el gato?" preguntó el Conde

"Cierto, el dragón negro es Nocturn y el gato rojo es una mascota"

"Es un gusto en conocerlo Conde Vértigo soy Sherrys" se presentó el gato de manera amable

"Habla y todo" dijo sorprendido el Conde

"Bueno será mejor que descansar por que mañana comenzara la investigación"

"De acuerdo (Melody se dirige a una pony de tierra del personal) podría llevar a nuestros invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones"

"Por supuesto alteza, sigan me por favor" hablo la pony

Todo el grupo siguió a ambas pony quedando solo el Barón y el Conde y este último cambio su alegre rostro por uno más serio y frio y se dirigió al Adral "¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te pedí? Hijo"

"No pienso ayudarte a usurpar el trono padre"

"Eres mi hijo el que me desvele todas las noches por tu seguridad"

"Eso es mentira solo era un estorbo que me dejaste con la servidumbre mientras tu andaban de mujeriego con cualquier yegua que veías"

"Cierra tu sucia boca idiota"

"Pero cuando mi abuelo el antiguo Rey Golden Crown le dio la sucesión a mi Tio Garden en lugar de a ti conspiraste por su muerte"

"Cállate eso no es cierto"

Adral se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo "Divine es el mejor grupo mercenario de Equestria no podrás con ellos" cerrando la puerta

A la mañana siguiente Mike despertaba y al girar la cabeza vio que Rebeca estaba a lado de él y al otro lado se encontraba Melody ambas abrasándolo el joven potro intento zafarse pero le resultaba inútil cuando se acercó Sherrys y este le dice "Problemas romeo"

"Ayúdame a salir de aquí"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Por favor Sherrys seré tu mejor amigo de toda la vida"

"Mi mejor amigo es esa potra que te está abrasando ahora"

"Ho por favor Sherrys" suplicándole al gato que lo ayudase

"No adiós" dijo el gato mientras salía de la habitación y entraba una sirvienta del castillo y al ver la escena Mike lo único que pudo decir fue "Esto no es lo que parece"

La sirvienta cerró la puerta de inmediato y puso un cartelito de no molestar, Marcus y Jack se acercaban a la habitación de Melody y en el camino se encontraron a Sherrys quien se estaba acicalando pero pasaron de él ignorándolo pero este les dijo que se cuidaran con lo que vería si entraban a la habitación eso hiso que los dos sospecharan del gato pero al llegar notaron el cartel de no molestar eso les genero curiosidad y entraron lo que vieron fue a un Mike intentando salir de dos potrillas que lo tenían fuertemente abrazado la escena les causo gracia al pegaso y al grifo "Ayúdenme" pidió el alicornio

Quitándose las lágrimas Evans se acercó a Rebeca y le susurró al oído "Rebeca ya no podrás acompañarnos nunca más"

Haciendo que la unicornio se levantara de golpe y respirando agitadamente miro a Jack quien estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse "Hermano eso no es gracioso"

"Lo lamento pequeña pero era la forma más efectiva para que despertaras" le hablo de manera tranquila

"Princesa Melody es hora de levantarse" dijo Marcus moviendo a la pequeña

"Cinco minutos más por favor" dijo entre sueños mientras cambiaba de posición

"Princesa Melody por favor levántese" dijo de manera un poco más seria pero la Melody no respondió esta vez, el grifo empezaba a desesperarse por tener que hacer este tipo de cosas cuando Evans se acerca a la princesa y le empieza a acariciarle la crin haciendo ella despertase con una sonrisa "Buenos días Princesita" hablo tiernamente Jack

"Buenos días" dijo Melody

"El Barón Adral nos ha enviado a llamarlos hoy nos dirán los grupos de investigación"

"Gracias Wing, Capitán Marcus pueden retirarse"

Ambos machos se retiran mientras que la princesa se preparaba y Rebeca entraban al baño para arreglarse mientras Mike las esperaba decidió llamar a su patrulla el cual fue recibido por sus padres "Mama, Papa tiempo sin verlos"

"Nosotros igualmente hijo" hablo su padre

"¿Qué están haciendo en mi laboratorio?"

"Queríamos saber cuánto tiempo más tardaran las reparaciones" le respondió su padre

"Ocelot dijo que el sistema de portales tenia algunos problemas"

"Si la verdad es que el generador de portales tiene algunos fallos como el compensador de energía y el sistema de creación lejana"

"Esos son problemas muy graves"

"Los muchachos ya no han hecho nada de misiones por seguir con las reparaciones para tu rescate"

"¿Todos?"

"si todos incluso Vulcan y Camaleón están ayudando eso nos sorprende la verdad"

"Valla sí que en verdad me han de extrañar"

"Todos hijo" hablo la madre

"Y yo aquí divirtiéndome, le preguntare a uno de mis amigos si me pueden ayudar a regresar"

"De acuerdo hijo" dijo el padre

Termino la charla Mike con sus padres y salió del cuarto de baño Rebeca y Melody ambas con toallas y al ver a Mike no dijeron nada, Mike tomo su nueva espada y colocándosela detrás de la espalda y ajustando la correa sale de la habitación mientras entraba Sherrys a ella, dirigiéndose directo al comedor con ayuda de un empleado del castillo cuando llegaron notaron que se encontraban todos excepto la princesa y Rebeca quienes se estaban arreglando él se acomodó a lado de Gifka cuando entraron Rebeca y Melody quien se sentó al extremo de la mesa y Rebeca entre Jack y Gifka las sirvientas trajeron el desayuno todos empezaron a comer sin embargo el comedor se sentía muy silencioso tanto que Evans empezaba a desesperarse "Jack contrólate por favor" intento calmarlo Gifka

"No puedo necesito algo para entretenerme" hablo desesperadamente el pegaso

"Cálmate hermano por favor" le suplicaba en voz baja Rebeca

"Señor Wing ¿Es cierto que su grupo es llamado para las tareas más difíciles?" preguntó el Conde

"Claro que si Conde Vértigo nuestro equipo es uno de los mejores aun que no nos hayan acompañado todo el grupo los que están aquí se les puede decir que son la élite de élites" alardeo Evans

"Y como ¿Qué clase de misiones ustedes son las que frecuentan hacer?"

"Hacemos infiltración y/o ataques sincronizados en las que normalmente intentamos tener el menor número de bajas enemigas"

"Pero es el enemigo ¿Porque cuidar el no tener que matar?"

"Toda vida es valiosa Conde Vértigo"

"Si claro valiosa"

"Tengo una pregunta más"

"Adelante"

"Si de todas las peticiones que ustedes tienen ¿Por qué aceptar este?"

Evans había callado por un momento y miro a Rebeca quien también lo miraba "Celestia nos lo pidió" respondió Marcus

"Ho La Princesa Celestia les pidió atender este trabajo"

"Si Puesto que ella conocía la familia de Wing ya que son nobles de alto renombre en Equestria"

"Y si son de renombre ¿Porque su hijo primogénito juega a los mercenarios? no tiene algo más que hacer"

Evans estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Rebeca enojada "Usted no sabe nada acerca de Wing o sobre su familia"

"Rebeca guarda silencio" hablo Evans de manera fría y seria

Nadie creía en el tono que le hablo a Rebeca cuando Evans se levanta de la mesa "Disculpen pero me retiro" camino hacia la salida abrió la puerta y salió el comedor se quedó con un silencio lúgubre, Evans caminaba por los pasillos y fue cuando los llamo "Nightmare, Dreamer, Sherrys vengan a mi ahora" saliendo de la nada los tres los dragones tenían su tamaño normal y sherrys caminaba a la par con Evans "Dinos Jack es hora de trabajar"

"Así es Night y mi primer sospechoso es el Conde, Dreamer quiero que lo investigues, Sherrys tu mantente alerto de cualquier movimiento sospecho de cualquier trabajador del castillo como del Conde y el Barón, Night tú me ayudaras a investigar las muertes de los reyes"

"Si" dijeron los tres al unísono saliendo de la escena excepto Sherrys quien se quedó caminando con Evans, en el comedor aún se sentía el denso ambiente generado por Jack al salir cuando Gifka les habla a todos los del grupo telepáticamente "Chicos Evans ya empezó a moverse será mejor distraerlos, todos recuerden seguir con el plan inicial pero hay que ignorar todo lo que diga el Conde"

Todos los que escucharon el mensaje asintieron de manera sincronizada levantándose cada uno de la mesa excepto Mike y Rebeca quienes aún no parecían haber captado el mensaje el resto de los adultos abandonaron el comedor hasta que se levantó la Princesa Melody ahí fue cuando también se levantaron los potros también se había levantado el Barón Adral siguiendo a los jóvenes. En otra habitación del castillo estaban los tres potros lo que era una clase de música Mike y Rebeca estaban algo aburridos por la clase de Melody quien parecía estar en la misma situación cuando entran Marcus junto con los dragones y Silver "Lamento la interrupción pero quería hablar con Rebeca"

"Capitán por favor venga ustedes también chicos" dijo Rebeca con alegria

"Rebeca esto es algo importante"

"Si lo sé pero podría cantarnos algo el solo escuchar escalas me aburre"

Eso incomodo un poco a la Princesa "Rebeca no creo que sea buen momento para esto"

"Por favor Capitán queremos escucharlo" le suplico Mike también

"De acuerdo pero solo será una canción" Dijo algo frustrado Marcus

"Princesa esto le encantara" exclamo Rebeca alegremente

(Y Que de Inspector) Marcus tomó el micrófono y el piano lo tocaba Dreamer, el grifo canta enfrente de la Princesa mientras que Rebeca tocaba la batería y Nightmare el trompeta, El Barón Adral se quedó sorprendido ante la voz del grifo y los dragones musicales al igual que los demás empleados del castillo, y Mike esperando que fuera otro género de música más pesado, La Princesa Melody se acercaba al Grifo y este se agachaba y con una de sus garras la acaricia del mentón mientras la escena parecía ser de ellos dos y un amor que se perdió, Silver se acercó al Barón Adral y le comento "Barón lo estamos esperando para que dé el nombramiento de los grupos de investigación"

"Gracias Silver, debo decir que esto nunca me lo imagine"

"Divine es un grupo de mercenarios que usan la fachada de banda musical para hacer muchos de sus trabajos pero este género es un poco más ligero al que acostumbran"

"¿En serio?"

"Sobre todo la pequeña unicornio en la batería ella también formo su propio grupo musical con otros amigos"

La canción había terminado y Melody parecía estar enamorada del Grifo al igual que algunas de sus empleadas "Bien Rebeca hice lo que me pediste ahora quiero hablar contigo a solas "De acuerdo" expreso nerviosamente Rebeca

Ambos salieron de la habitación "¿Qué pasa Capitán?" pregunto Rebeca

"Es Jack desapareció" le respondió el grifo

"¿Desapareció?"

"Si creemos que fue al pueblo"

"Demonios Evans" expreso la portilla

"No te preocupes Nightmare esta con el"

"Entonces él es Nocturn al igual que Lantern"

"Así es"

"Era extraño que ninguno de los dos tenga sus manchas en sus respectivos brazos"

"Si lo sé"

"Bueno será mejor dejar a mi hermano en paz sabes cómo es el cuándo se pone serio"

Sale de la habitación Mike junto con Silver y Adral quienes no sabían de la desaparición "Caballeros será mejor empezar con la reunion"

"A si es Capitán" respondió Silver

Los tres adultos se movilizaron junto con los dragones hacia el salón donde los esperaba el resto del grupo menos Jack quien no se encontraba en ninguna parte del castillo. Mientras en el otro plano Black Wing y Red Fire seguían intentando arreglar el portal pero cada vez que solucionaban algo otra cosa fallaba hasta que Red en un intento desesperado golpea la maquina haciéndola explotar completamente "ups" dijo Red

"Y volvemos al inicio" comento Black desanimadamente

"Sera mejor que se tomen un descanso tenemos y comenzar de nuevo" hablo Ocelot

Medic se acercó a Ocelot quien tenía una cara de frustración "Ocelot no te enojes vamos al pueblo a relajarnos un poco"

"Está bien Medic"

Ambos ponys salieron del laboratorio y entrecerraron los ojos a la exposición del solo hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del sol ahí fue cuando son asaltado por una horda de periodistas preguntando multitud de cosas entre ellas la desaparición de Mike, habiendo todo un caos entre la prensa y la Patrulla un haz de luz apareció lo cual cegó a todos los ponys sacando de un jalón a Medic y Ocelot y llevándolos lejos de ahí "¿Están bien?" pregunto una voz femenina

"Si gracias" respondió Medic y volteando la cabeza hacia arriba vio que era Summer Shimmer junto con Twilight

"Gracias que son ustedes chicas" agradeció Ocelot

"Vengan vamos a la biblioteca" sugirió Twilight

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca ambos miembros se sentían a salvo pero eso no duraría mucho ya que se encontraba el resto del mane7

"Bueno creo que es hora de que les expliquemos" sugirió Twilight de nuevo

Mientras en la sala principal se encontraban todo el grupo más la Princesa y el Conde "Veo que falta el pegaso gris"

"Ho si el niño mercenario"

"Empezaremos sin el" expreso seriamente el Barón

En el pueblo se encontraba Jack y Night con capuchas para no ser reconocidos atravesando la multitud de ponys "Oye Evans ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?"

"Sabes Night ¿Dime una fruta que contenga cianuro?"

"Manzanas, peras, uvas pero en si no es cianuro es más exacto el nombre de amigdalina que combinado con los jugos gástricos del estómago se convierte en cianuro ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Tenemos al agente de muerte de los padres de Melody"

"¡Fueron envenenados!" exclamo Night

"Exacto"

Ambos llegaron a un punto solitario lleno de rocas Night se quitó la capucha al igual que Evans "¿Dónde estamos Evans?"

"En el punto de reunión con Dreamer"

"Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de piedras son estas?"

"Monolitos Armónicos están desde la fundación del reino Night"

A lo lejos se observaba un punto blanco sobre el cielo volando hacia allí "Mira quien llego" dijo Evans con una sonrisa

El dragón blanco se postro frente al pegaso el cual saludo "Dreamer justo a tiempo ¿tienes lo que te pedí?"

"Si tras una investigación exhaustiva encontré pedidos grandes de semillas de manzanas"

"Que te dije Night"

"Eso no es todo también encontramos recetas caseras para crear cianuro"

"Todo eso en el castillo del Conde"

"Si"

"¿Qué piensas hacer Evans" pregunto Night

"Dejaremos que la investigación avance por si sola que los muchachos se encarguen de proteger a Melody"

Pero antes que se fueran del lugar una serie de flechas son lanzada hacia los tres que reaccionaron de manera rápida "¿Quién eres basura?" dijo Night enojado

Mostrándose era un pony de tierra de pelaje gris de crin blanca en el centro y negra a los lados en su cutie mark era un arco con flechas ensangrentadas "Soy End Arrow y seré quien acabe con ustedes" dijo fríamente, lanzando una serie de flechas que fueron bloqueadas por el ala de Nightmare "Serás tu quien sufra imbécil" dijo el dragón furiosamente

"Nightmare contrate con nuestro invitado"

"Por favor Evans"

"Regresen al castillo los dos quiero jugar un rato con el"

Ambos dragones sonrieron y se dispusieron a marcharse pero End les lanzo otra serie pero estas fueron bloqueadas por Jack con su casco "Este juego es de dos"

"Como gustes"

Ambos ponys comenzaron a combatir End lanzaba flecha por flecha mientras que Jack las esquivaba fácilmente dejando en ridículo al arquero "Se supone que eres el mejor arquero no lo creo, ni siquiera estoy usando las alas" se burló Evans mientras que End cambiaba las flechas por otras explosivas. "Deja de moverte es difícil apuntarle a un objeto en movimiento"

"Esa es la idea idiota"

Estando detrás de uno de los monolitos Evans se preparaba para atacar pero antes de hacer su jugada una flecha cayó sobre el revelando ser una red de pesca atrapando a Evans cuando se acerca End apuntándole con su arco "Una última palabra"

"Si Luce Ombra aparezcan" dispersándose el pegaso y reapareciendo dos detrás de End, volteo este y observo con miedo que había dos pegasos uno blanco y otro negro estos dos se volvieron a unir formando a Evans "No eres lo suficiente para mí, que mal"

"Q ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?"

"Un Nephilim"

End lanzo una última flecha que Evans pesca con su casco y rompiéndola con la misma, asustado End arrow dividió su arma en dos parte mostrando que también eran espadas cortas y volvió al ataque contra Evans quien parecía está feliz ante el suceso desenfundo su espada para contra restar las de End "Tu forma de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo es escasa viéndolo de esta manera nunca peleas de esta forma y diría que es la tercera o cuarta vez que peleas asi o me equivoco"

"De hecho tienes razón esta es la cuarta vez que peleo de esta manera si no fuera por esa estúpida dragona verde quien hubiera asesinado a esa estúpida mocosa"

"¿Dragona verde? ¿Cómo de este tamaño? (Mostrando la altura de Lily) ojos color turquesa y un temperamento algo madura para su edad"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto sorprendido End

"Capitana Lilygart parte de mis tropas e hija adoptiva de Nightmare, una bella flor silvestre entre jardines si me los preguntas"

"Ella es parte de tu grupo"

"Si pero decidió abandonarnos por ser parte de la guardia"

"Por su culpa no termine mi trabajo esa pequeña estúpida dragona arruino mi plan maestro de asesinato"

Jack se movió a un destello de velocidad estampando con fuerza a End contra la roca gigante "No dejare que insultes así de mi pequeña Lily" volvió a estampar la cabeza de End contra la roca una y otra vez hasta quedar inconsciente "tu vendrás conmigo para que me digas todo lo que sabes"

Llevándoselo del lugar, y volviendo al castillo quienes se encontraban Marcus junto con Lantern buscando pistas, Gifka estaba con Nocturn en las afueras mientras que Mike, Rebeca y Sherrys se centraban con Melody en una de sus clases haciéndole compañía cuando el maestro da por terminada la clase Rebeca despierta de su letargo algo confundida "¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

"Reb en serio que te aburren estas cosas" dijo Mike apenado

"Es porque yo ya tuve estas cosas" dice somnolienta

"Por cierto Rebeca ¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunto Melody

"Once años" respondió Rebeca

"Ya veo"

"Ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre por que no jugamos a algo" sugirió la Princesa

Ninguno objeto en contra y siguieron a la Princesa hacia su cuarto de juegos pero en el camino hubo un accidente en el que Mike choca contra una empleada que cargaba una botella y el queda lleno de una sustancia espesa "¡Discúlpeme por favor!" rogo la empleada

"No hay problema" hablo sin preocupación

Sherrys lo empieza a lamer en el rostro y dice "Es Sidra de las Manzanas Cristal del Imperio"

Mike se levanta todo pegaso por la sidra, así que fueron a la habitación de la Princesa y Mike decidió tomarse un baño despojándose de todas sus cosas Rebeca y Melody miraban los brazaletes tecnológicos que poseía aunque el más grande ya lo había visto y Mike le explico que era el segundo era un completo misterio para ambas potras "¿Quién usa que?" Pregunto Rebeca emocionada

"Prefiero no tocar nada tal vez se moleste Mike" dijo temerosa

"Ho no seas así Melody vamos toma el brazalete" insistió Rebeca

"No Rebeca la verdad no me gustaría tocar las cosas de Mike"

"¿Y tú Sherrys?"

"Estoy contigo hasta que Gifka nos mate"

Ambos se rieron de lo que dijo el gato pero Melody no capto el chiste "¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?" pregunto curiosa

"Es solo un chiste del grupo aunque te lo expliquemos no entenderías"

Melody se quedó pensativa ante la respuesta, mientras Rebeca jugaba con el brazalete de Mike hasta que una luz naranja la cubrió por completo y al dispersarse revelo que Rebeca tenia ahora otra forma.


	3. Rescate y Confecion

**Hola si otra vez se alargo este cap especial prometo que el siguiente es el ultimo todos los personajes de la serie son propiedad de Hasbro y los invitados son de Silverwolf850**

* * *

**Rescate y Confecion**

La luz desapareció y Rebeca tenía otra forma de un ser bípedo sin pelo excepto por la crin que era rubia y sin cola, con un vestido color azul y botas cafés Melody estaba aterrada ante la apariencia de Rebeca esta se acerca y le pregunta "Rebeca ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si Melody"

"¿Qué eres?"

"No lo sé pero me siento genial" decía alegremente mientras seguía moviendo el objeto en cuestión cambiando de forma varias veces entre changeling, Grifo, alicornio y dragona siendo esta última antes de cambiar de forma, entro a la habitación Nightmare y la observo de manera extraña a Rebeca sin decir ni una palabra volvió a cerrar la puerta retirándose, ambas se quedaron mirando entre sí por lo sucedido mientras Mike se duchaba este decía algunas cosas "Diablos que difícil es quitar esto de las plumas de las alas"

"Sabes Rebeca te ve muy hermosa siendo una dragona"

"¿Tú crees? Melody" Pregunto mientras se veía frente un espejo a cuerpo completo

"Si"

"Y si ¿Hacemos algunas bromas a mi equipo?"

"No lo sé Rebeca creo que es algo arriesgado sobre todo con el Grifo"

"Vamos siiiii" mientras intentaba una hacer una carita de suplica

Intentando no mirarla hasta que sede "Ho de acuerdo vamos"

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación al igual que Mike salía del baño con dos toallas una cubriendo la parte trasera y otra secándose la crin con su magia y colocándosela alrededor del cuello "¿Princesa Melody, Rebeca?" se preguntó el potro "¿Y dónde están mis brazaletes?" Mike los busco por toda la habitación sin saber que fue Rebeca quien los tomo, salió el potro de la habitación en busca de las chicas, quienes buscaban alguna victima para sus bromas primero localizaron a Gifka quien tomaba te mientras leía un libro de tapa roja Rebeca se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de la alicornio pero antes de lanzar su broma esta queda entre la hoja de la oz de Gifka quien le dijo sin despegarse del libro "Buen intento pequeña pero no funcionara conmigo"

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo?"

"Nightmare nos avisó de tu transformación"

Rebeca se había frustrado ante el intento fallido y al regresar con Melody y Sherrys cambio de forma tomando a un Diamond Dog era pequeña de pelaje azul oscuro sus ojos eran café claro y tenía orejas redondeadas y caídas el hocico un poco alargado parecía un cachorro de Rottweiler y llevaba un chaleco de color azul y al ver a Sheerys Rebeca empieza a perseguirlo y ladrarle, Melody los perseguía a ambos mientras gritaba sus nombres, Mike las estaba buscando por el castillo y mira pasar a Dreamer solo Mike corre a donde él se encuentra gritando su nombre el dragón blanco volteo hacia atrás y vio que era Mike quien gritaba su nombre "Mike ¿Cómo esta chico?"

Acercándose jadeando "Bien Dreamer quería preguntarte algo"

"Pregúntame"

"¿Has visto a la Princesa y Rebeca?

"No pero Nightmare nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con Rebeca ya que ha utilizado un hechizo de transformación y ahora es una dragona con sed de bromas", en ese momento Mike supo quién había tomado sus brazaletes "Bueno yo tengo que hablar con Marcus por algunos asuntos importantes"

"Te acompaño"

Así los dos buscaron al grifo quien se encontraba caminando junto con el Barón Adral durante el camino se sentía algo incómodo el dragón "Entonces lograste hacer que Evans liberara sus personalidades"

"¿Qué?"

"Durante el entrenamiento de esgrima contra Evans"

"Ha si nunca me espere que un pegaso pudiera hacer tal hazaña"

"Evans es alguien misterioso nunca sabes que podrá hacer" pero antes de seguir con la charla Nightmare se topa con ambos "Dreamer hermano Silver te busca no tengo idea para que será pero dijo que era importante"

"Entiendo, Mike podrías darle esto al Capitán"

"De acuerdo"

Mike prosiguió su camino hacia al grifo tenia levitando junto a él una carpeta la cual abrió y descubrió información de End Arrow aparentemente decía todo sobre él desde su cutie mark hasta su grupo sanguíneo al igual que su lugar de procedencia que era Baltimare y había una nota al pie de la página que ya estaba siendo interrogado "Diablos incluso el existe aquí" pensó Mike, siguió caminando hasta que lo encontró junto con el Barón Adral tomando Sidra de Manzana de Cristal "Mike hola campeón" le saludo amigablemente

"Hola Capitán tango algo que preguntarle"

"Sobre ¿Qué?"

"La Golden Tail"

El ambiente se había puesto algo serio y el Barón salió de la habitación para no molestar "Por favor Capitán dígame lo que sabe sobre estas armas"

"De acuerdo pero solo porque eres usuario de la Golden"

"Gracias Capitán"

"Escucha con atención que esta historia será algo larga"

"Si"

Mike se había sentado en el suelo como si de una típica escena de un abuelo contando sus historias de guerra "Hace más de 600 años existía una piedra tan hermosa que tenía la cualidad de cumplir deseos a quien la encontrase muchos grandes aventureros intentaron buscarla pero nadie logro encontrarla porque se decía que era custodiada por un lobo gigante sus ojos era de color rojo su pelaje era negro como la noche y era tan feroz que con solo escuchar su aullido hacia estremecer incluso al más valiente, pero un día siete guerreros conocidos como The Seven Beast fuero quienes derrocaron al gran lobo y cuando vieron la gran piedra todos querían tener el deseo a costa de los demás la avaricia de los siete hicieron que se pelearan entre sí, casi se asesinaban ente ellos mismos, sin embargo el líder de estos harto de las peleas ataco a la piedra y esta se rompió en siete pedazos multicolor las cuales les dio una parte a sus miembros y entre todos decidieron que con ellas se forjarían el mejor set de espadas cuando regresaron a la cuidad fueron de inmediato con un Maestro Herrero el cual ayudo a forjarlas con las piedras como hojas aunque claro estas también tiene un poco mithril para que estas no se rompan tan fácilmente ya que el mithril tiene propiedades únicas muy extrañas por eso tienen un color opaco al cuarzo habitual que es una piedra pura, así se formaron las siete espadas conocidas como las Seven Tail's aunque muchas de estas se encuentran perdidas se han recuperado cuatro en total siendo la Brave Tail una espada de doble filo la cual tiene la propiedad mágica de darle al usuario ser inafectado por el dolor, dos espadas tipo katana que resultan ser la Silver y la Golden Tail, la Silver tiene la habilidad de romper cualquier hechizo de protección mientras que la Golden amplificara la fuerza del ataque sino que también puede canalizar la magia por en algún momento te quedas sin ella por cualquier forma la Golden la canalizara (En ese momento Mike recordó el combate contra Evans en el cual sintió que sus habilidades habían mejorado en cuestión de segundos) hay una teoría que ambas espadas son un juego entre si y luego está la Okami cuya habilidad es desconocida aun"

"Entonces mi espada viene de esa piedra mágica"

"Así es pequeño"

Mike estaba asombrado por la historia que no podía creerla "Dime Mike ¿Por qué el interés de la arma?"

"Solo quería saber su historia quería preguntarle a Evans sobre esto pero en vista que no se encuentra decidí mejor preguntárselo a usted"

"De acuerdo"

En ese momento entra Sherrys escapando de Rebeca quien esta transformada en un Diamond Dog siguiendo su instinto de perseguir gatos y detrás de ella se encontraba Melody siguiéndolos Marcus pesca a Rebeca quien luego la des transforma en un pony y quitándole los brazaletes para luego regañarla de manera severa tanto que hasta Sherrys se asusta con tal voz seria "Debería castigarte pero dejare que eso lo decida tu hermano así que mientras el vuelve estarás en tu habitación"

"Pero yo estoy en la habitación de la Princesa Melody" replico Rebeca

"Entonces te quedaras encerrada en la habitación de la Princesa hasta que Evans decida tu castigo" Rebeca bajo la cabeza lentamente en señal de arrepentimiento y caminando de regreso hacia la habitación de la Princesa junto con ella "Capitán ¿Porque la última espada se llama Okami?"

"En honor al gran lobo así se llamó la espada del líder de las siete bestias además Okami significa Lobo"

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que guardar estos objetos"

"Si adelante"

Se retiraba Marcus hasta que Mike recordó que debía entregarle el asunto de Dreamer, Mike corrió hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta choco con Marcus quien se volteo "¿Ahora qué pasa? Mike"

"Dreamer me pidió que le entregara esto" levitándolo Marcus lo toma con una de sus garras y lo abre observo toda la información del pony y volvió a ver a Mike "Gracias Mike esto será útil". En el biblioteca estaban cinco ponys preocupadas por el potro gracias a la historia que les conto Ocelot

"Quiero entender una cosa"

"Sobre que Rainbow"

"En serio hay un mundo paralelo con nosotras siete en él y que ustedes no existen"

"Así es Rainbow y no son siete son seis parece que Sunset no existe en tal mundo"

Eso deprimió un poco a la unicornio

"Vamos Sunset no importa que no existas en ese mundo este es el que cuenta" intento consolarla Fluttershy

"Gracias Fluttershy"

"Por cierto Ocelot ese tal grupo Divine ¿Son malvados?" pregunto Rarity

"No lo creo, aceptaron a Mike en el primer día gracias a la hermana del líder"

"Y ¿Tienen información acerca de ellos?" pregunto Twilight

"Si Mike nos compartió un poco de ellos y ya están registrados en nuestro datos, el grupo está conformado por un pegaso que es el líder actual, un grifo que es el sub-alterno y fue antes el líder de tal organización, una alicornio con un gran parecido a ti Twilight, tres unicornios y tres ponys de tierra además que cuentan con dos dragones uno blanco y otro negro que Mike les llamo las Llamas del equilibrio y un gato de raza única" Fluttershy temblaba de miedo por los dragones que se mencionaron pero luego se tranquilizó al escuchar la mención del gato en ese momento se escuchó la llamada del brazalete de Ocelot el cual contesto y vio quien llamaba y era la Princesa Celestia junto con una Patrulla reprimida Ocelot apago el comunicado de inmediato le hablo alterado a su compañera "Medic"

"Si Ocelot"

"Tenemos muy malas noticias"

De un momento a otro se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta en eso Twilight dice "Adelante" mientras Ocelot le decía que no lo hiciera con la cabeza, se abrió la puerta y quien se encontraba hay eran los amigos de Mike quienes entraron Ocelot dio un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que no era Celestia de quien se trataba "Hermana supimos lo de Mike por parte de Camaleón" hablo Applebloom preocupada

"No te preocupes caramelito Mike se encuentra ahora en buenos cascos" la tranquilizo Applejack

"Claro dulzuras nuestro Miky-wiky siempre sabe que hacer" concluyo Rarity

"¿Eso creen?" pregunto pipsqueak

"Claro que si es Mike de quien hablamos"

"Cierto" dijo pip con una risa avergonzada

"Es más Ocelot por que no llamas a Mike para que este más tranquilos los niños"

"De acuerdo Twilight" Ocelot llamaba a Mike pero no respondía en ninguna vez eso estremeció de angustia a todos cuando recibe un comunicado el cual responde "¿Que pasa Red?"

"Está bien te lo diré así Primero Celestia está enojada contigo por colgar la comunicación y la segunda es que por fin hemos terminado el tele trasportado para que Mike regrese pero no podemos comunicarnos con el"

"Lo se Red también lo intente será mejor que nosotros vayamos por el"

Así se empezaron a preparar todos para ir a rescatar a Mike quien despertaba y ahora él estaba junto con Melody atados de cabeza con anillos de bloqueo y amordazados para no hablar y enfrente de ellos se encontraba un robusto pony unicornio de pelaje marrón de crin y cola café y su cutie mark era un cuchillo carnicero él estaba afilando varios cuchillos el pony se voltea y le quita la mordaza a Melody quien lloraba de lo aterrada de estaba "Lamento que esto suceda así su ex majestad pero el Conde me pidió que lo hiciera" le confeso de manera sádica

"¡Por favor no me haga esto se lo suplico déjenos ir!" exclamo entre lagrimas

"Lo lamento pero antes de ustedes el Conde me pidió que hiciera un poco de taxidermia" de un saco de papas saca a Sherrys quien se encontraba inconsciente con un collar de bloqueo para que este no se transforme "Sera una de mis mejores obras" con aires de grandeza

El pony lo recuesta boca arriba sobre la mesa enfrente de los niños para que pudieran ver lo que aria, agarro un bisturí para abrir el tórax pero es interrumpido por un cliente el unicornio le vuelve a poner la mordaza para que Melody no hable y el unicornio regresa al frente de la tienda la cual estaba llena de animales disecados el unicornio hablaba con el cliente que tenía una voz familiar ambos potros la reconocen que es la de Evans que decía "Buenas tardes quisiera saber si usted es capaz de hacerme una taxidermia de oso grizzly"

"Por supuesto pero ¿Tiene al animal?"

"Por su puesto lo tengo ahora en la carreta afuera si gusta lo ayudo a meterlo por la trastienda"

"No tiene de que preocuparse yo puedo solo aunque quisiera verlo para verificar sus condiciones"

"Por supuesto"

Ambos fueron a ver al animal y al escucharse la puerta, Sherrys despertó "Es hora de trabajar" y se arrancó el collar con una sola pata y de su sombra salió Nightmare al igual que de la luz del candelabro salió Dreamer, ambos potros estaban siendo liberados por los dragones cuando los bajaron y les quitaron las mordazas y los anillos a Mike y Melody esta seguía llorando desconsoladamente por el suceso mientras que Mike seguía algo mareado por el cloroformo que utilizaron en él, Dreamer calmaba a la potrilla con una abrazo y palabras dulces "Adelante Princesa desahóguese que esto ya paso, ya paso tranquila"

Melody seguía llorando en los brazos de Dreamer quien levanto "Chico ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Night secamente

"He, la cabeza me da vueltas pero si estaré bien" decía mientras miraba doble

Sherrys se acercó a Mike quien le dice "Gracias a tu juguete pudimos lograr esta operación"

"¿Mi juguete?" se preguntaba Mike

Salieron los cinco de la tienda ambos potros en brazos y veían a Gifka, Evans, Marcus y al Barón Adral mientras que Silver tenía amarrado al unicornio y con un anillo de bloqueo de alto poder, Mike se preguntaba como lo había hecho "Te lo explicare Mike, gracias a tu juguete de transformación logramos esto como te preguntas como, es fácil luego de consolar a Rebeca los tres salimos de la habitación fuimos emboscados por tres ponys para luego que nos durmieran con cloroformo aunque claro mi inmunidad es mayor que la de ustedes, a tal cosa pero como quiera fingí mi inconciencia aunque transmití la esencia de mi captor un ayudante de concina el cual, luego de que me metieran en ese saco de papas la cosa no mejoro cuando despertó Melody ella estaba siendo colgada de cabeza con la mordaza y el anillo de bloqueo" explico Sherrys con algo de detalle

"¿Y cómo dieron aquí?" volvió a preguntar Mike

"Eso te lo respondo yo, cuando Sherrys nos trasmitió la esencia de su captor dimos con el bastante rápido eran dos ayudantes de cocina uno hablo demasiado rápido antes que le pudiéramos preguntar era obvio que estaban siendo obligados por alguien para que lo ayudasen con el secuestro, mientras nosotros nos escondíamos en las sombras esperando el momento para atacar se nos adelantó Evans con la treta del oso cuando salió el unicornio fue emboscado por Silver y Gifka y el oso era el Capitán Marcus transformado fue entonces que decidimos actuar" explico Nightmare

Adral volteo a ver a atrás y vio a Melody este se alegró tanto que corrió hacia ella Melody hiso lo mismo bajándose de Dreamer de un salto para correr hacia Adral al toparse estos dos se dieron un abrazo fraternal, todos no evitaron dar un suspiro de ternura ante la escena Evans se acercó a ambos y coloca su casco en el hombro de Adral "Ahora sabemos quién fue el culpable de esta atrocidad"

"Yo también lo sé pero no quería decir nada por miedo"

"Descuida no hay porque temer, ahora solo necesitaremos la confesión de este inútil y tu padre el Conde Vértigo será condenado"

Regresaron todos al castillo para darle fin a esta misión de unas ves, tardaron unas cuatro horas en llegar al castillo, Vértigo bajaba para la supervisión del festival anual de verano que se celebra el primero de mayo, el Conde bajo las escaleras y observo algo que no podía creer lo que veía eran los potros y el gato que aún seguían vivos el Conde disimulo su ira al saber que ya le había fallado el mercenario que contrato para el asesinato de Melody "Amada sobrina Melody es un milagro que vuelva a casa sana y salva estábamos tan preocupados que enviamos a Divine para su búsqueda"

Ninguno se tragaba la broma del Conde pero aun así decidieron seguirle el juego "Nosotros cumplimos con nuestro cometido" aseguro alardeando Jack

"Gracias no sé cómo se lo podremos pagar por haber recuperado a nuestra pequeña Princesa" seguía fingiendo Vértigo

"No se preocupe su seguridad es nuestro pago" dijo Jack calmadamente

"Y ¿ya están interrogando al sujeto que la tenía secuestrada?"

"Así es Conde pero será mejor que Melody descanse un poco antes de la fiesta"

Melody subió junto con el Barón Adral, Silver y ambos dragones a modo de guardaespaldas llegaron a la habitación de la Princesa entro ella sola y se recostó en su cama para dormir un poco mientras estaban Adral y Silver frente a la puerta en la ventana se encontraba Dreamer volando un poco más arriba para que ella no lo notara y en su sombra se encontraba Night, mientras en los calabozos se encontraba el unicornio amarrado a una silla enfrente de él se encontraba End totalmente golpeado con sangre seca en la nariz un ojo negro la crin medio quemada y las orejas estaban cortadas e infectadas además que se encontraba inconsciente de la sombras aparecen Jack y Gifka ambos se ponen a lado del unicornio jugando al policía bueno y malo "Dinos querido ¿Quién te contrato para asesinar a nuestro cliente?" hablo Evans amablemente

"No les diré nada" hablo el unicornio seriamente

Gifka lo golpea en el rostro y le grita "¡Dinos quien te contrato para asesinar a Melody pedazo de basura!"

El unicornio no hablo "Te lo pido amablemente ¿Quién te contrato para el asesinato? y Gifka no te golpeara"

"No sé de están hablando ustedes dos"

Evans miro a Gif y asintió, el camino hacia la sombra desapareciendo, Gifka lo toma de la crin y le dice "¿Quieres terminar como ese iluso idiota?"

"…"

"Eso creí" Gifka lo empezó a golpear de manera brutal que incluso perdió algunos dientes, Gif paro por un momento y le volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta esta volvió a golpearlo de igual manera el pobre unicornio estaba lleno de moratones y sangre en todo el rosto Gifka lo empuja hacia atrás haciendo que este se callera Gifka se acerca a él y le empieza a pisar el cuello, cuando estuvo a punto de morir asfixiado vuelve a detenerse y lo levanta "Te volveré a preguntar o me ver obligada a cortarte el cuerno"

"No me importa quedarme sin magia"

"Ho que lindo el estúpido cree que le cortare ese cuerno" Gifka acerco una daga con su magia al miembro del unicornio y este de manera desesperada dice "¡De acuerdo te diré quien me contrato para esto!"

Gifka sonríe macabramente y retira la daga de ahí Evans se acerca de nuevo y Gif le da dos golpecitos en el rostro diciendo "Que te cuesta decirnos amigo"

"Ahora ¿Quién te contrato?" pregunto Evans más seriamente

"Fue el Conde el me pidió que asesinara a la Princesa y la llevara hacia los bosque para que fuera devorado el cuerpo por las bestias del lugar"

"¿Algo más? Que quieras compartir"

"No eso es todo"

"Y ¿Sobre Mike?"

"Ese alicornio estaba estorbando así que también lo trajeron para lo mismo"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si lo del gato lo querían como trofeo así que me pidieron que lo disecara"

Ambos ponys dejan al unicornio amarrado dejándolo en la celda quedándose completamente solo o eso creía ya que apareció Gifka y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente para luego retirarse. En la Mega Base se encontraban la Patrulla Harmony terminando los preparativos para el rescate de Mike, en el horizonte se podía observar a las Mane7 junto con la Princesa Celestia y Luna, Look Key y Wind fuu una vez todos adentro Black Wing despega la nave y dice "Bit abre el portal con la coordenadas de Mike"

"Ahora mismo Black"

El portal se abrió y la Mega Base lo traspaso cerrándose este en el acto atravesando el túnel de gusano llegan a su destino que era idéntico a como se lo había imaginado Black bajo la MB lentamente y coloco el camuflaje óptico para que nadie descubriera la nave, el grupo se dividió en tres equipos de los cuales eran Alfa conformado por Ocelot, Twilight, Red, Rarity, Sunset y Celestia el equipo Bravo estaba conformado por Rainbow, Black Wing, Eye fox, Camaleon, Fluttershy y Luna y el Delta que eran Look Key, Ghost , Medic, Pinkie, Applejack y Wind Fuu los tres equipos se dividieron para buscar a Mike mientras Vulcan se quedaba en la nave para ahuyentar a quien se acercase, Mike se encontraba en la cocina junto con Gifka y Evans tomando un té de menta para el mareo "Oye Mike ¿Te encuentras mejor?" pregunto Evans

"Si gracias por esto chicos"

"Con la confesión de ese idiota más las pruebas encontradas en el castillo del Conde lo tenemos entre las cuerdas"

En ese momento entro el Barón Adral junto con Rebeca y Marcus "Wing es hora de eso"

"De acuerdo Rebeca me acompáñame a la otra habitación" Evans hablo seriamente

"Claro hermano" se notaba que su voz esta quebradiza por el lloriqueo que tubo antes

Los dos hermanos salieron de la cocina y como de costumbre Evans abraza a Rebeca y ella hace lo mismo mientras se decían mentiras "Escúcheme bien niña que esto no lo pienso repetir usted estará castigada hasta por tres meses incluso aun cuando regrese a Canterlot seguirá castigada" lo decía en tono serio mientras se reía en voz baja

"Hermano eres muy malo" también hacia lo mismo Rebeca

"Tienes que aprender hacer disciplinada Rebeca y por eso estarás en tu habitación sin cenar" mientras se contenía la risa

"No es justo" dijo malhumorada cuando en verdad ella también intentaba contener la risa y en voz baja le dice a Rebeca "Ahora saldremos paro antes golpeare algo y al salir tu estarás sobándote el flanco"

"De acuerdo"

Evans golpea un saco con liquido con el casco el cual hiso que se escuchar el golpe Evans abrió la puerta y salió Rebeca con los ojos hinchados por llorar de la risa y con la pata en el flanco izquierdo mientras se veía a Evans con una cara de enojo luego se acerca a Marcus quien le dice "Capitán será mejor hablarle a Melody para que se prepare para la fiesta"

"Muy bien"

"Rebeca acompáñanos"

"Si" en tono desganado

Salieron los tres ponys y el Barón se dirigió a Gifka quien se estaba sirviendo otra taza de té para preguntarle ¿Oye no crees que Wing fue algo duro con la pequeña?"

"Que va solo estaban jugando"

"¿Qué?"

"Si Wing es tan bondadoso con los niños que nunca le aria algo malo ni siquiera los podría regañar menos golpear"

"Entonces ¿Fue puro teatro?"

"Así me temo mi querido Barón" dijo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza

"Él debe ser el pony más amable del mundo"

Gifka solo rodo los ojos recordando lo que le hiso a End Arrow en comparación a lo que ella le hiso al unicornio eso hiso que sonriera cosa que ambos hombres se extrañasen "Por cierto Mike toma esto" hablo mientras levitaba una espada

Mike la tomo y observo que era la Golden "Gracias Gifka pero creí haberla perdido"

"La encontramos en la carretera a 5 kilómetros de donde se encontraban"

"No quisiera interrumpir este momento así que me retiro" hablo Adral mientras se retiraba

Mike no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazo a Gif ella se sorprendió e igualmente abraso al potro se separaron por pocos centímetros y Gifka le comenta "Mike quisiera que guardaras esto en secreto"

"Claro Gifka lo guardare"

Gifka miro a ambos lados "Mike quiero que sepas que te conozco hace solo dos semanas pero en la primera misión que tuvimos juntos en el Reino Grifo creo que tocaste algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida te amo, como al hijo que nunca tuve" lo dijo en tono melancólico

"Gracias Gifka yo también te quiero Gifka"

Y otra vez ambos se abrazan por unos minuto más hasta que Gifka se separa de Mike y le dice "Vamos Mike tenemos que prepararnos para el evento esta tarde"

"Sabes Gifka creo que no iré"

"No ¿Por qué?"

"Es por Rebeca me quedare con ella"

"De acuerdo Mike"

Jack y Marcus discutían con la Princesa Melody quien se estaba arreglando detrás de un muro con ayuda de una de sus doncellas "Primero dará su discurso frente a toda la ciudad, para luego dar inicio al baile" informo Marcus

"Entendido"

"Luego a las cinco en punto daremos a los juegos de Verano para que terminen a las siete tomando un breve descanso de treinta minutos para luego dar comienzo a la carrera de los Timberwolfs Princesa"

"Entendido Wing"

"Princesa ¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunto Evans

"No nada porque preocuparse"

"Si se trata de lo esta mañana no tiene por qué preocuparse usaremos al ejército para mantener la situación en control y se es necesario nosotros también estaremos con usted"

"En serio se los agradezco pero…"

"No tiene por qué decirlo Princesa lo entendemos perfectamente"

La Doncella bajo a Melody quien dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del muro para ver que traía un vestido corto de color blanco con toques amarillos además que traía calzado de la realeza su crin estaba recogida de forma elegante y su cola estaba trenzada en tres mechones, traía consigo una gargantilla discreta y su carita tenía una base de maquillaje natural parecía una muñeca de cerámica "Y ¿Bien?"

"Se ve hermosa Princesa"

"Gracias Capitán"

Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y entro era Gifka y Mike quien se encantó por la apariencia de la Princesa "Princesa ya es hora" le dijo su doncella

"De acuerdo"

"Todo el mundo salió excepto Rebeca y Mike quienes se quedaron en la habitación "¿Tu no iras? Mike"

"No tengo él porque de hacerlo"

Se abre la puerta y resulta ser Evans "Chicos ya como los dos se van a quedar aquí quiero recordarles que no se metan en líos además que también estará Silver y Sherrys por si se les ofrece algo"

"Gracias hermano/Jack" dicen al unísono

Cerro la puerta para regresar a su trabajo, mientras el equipo alfa se movía entre los civiles con capas para no ser descubiertos "Ocelot veo que hay algo malo"

"Lo se Red el que se encuentren los guardia reales de Serene es algo sospechoso"

"¿Qué podría estar pasando?" se preguntaba Twilight

Mientras Bravo se movía por las afueras de la cuidad se toparon con dos dragones que estaban descansando Fluttershy se empezaba a temblar del miedo algo que agradaba a Night el sentir temor en sus presas Rainbow y Black se preparaban para el ataque con sus garras electrificadas Night volteo y les hablo "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Princesa Luna que gusto que se encuentren aquí en Serene"

Las tres ponys incrédulas que le dragón supiera sus nombre Fluttershy se acercó un poco más y Night le tendió su garra temiendo que fuese una trampa Rainbow y Black atacaron a Night pero Dream las tacleo a ambas "Hermano eres imprudente al haber atacado a nuestras invitadas"

"Je se supone que el mayor soy yo"

"Señorita Fluttershy nosotros las llamas del equilibrio nunca dañaríamos a alguien tan hermosa como usted o a la corona como a Luna"

Fluttershy no sabía él porque pero él decía la verdad así que le puso su casco en la garra del dragón y este la beso como si de una noble se tratase, Fluttershy se sonrojo al ver el acto de caballerosidad pero Eye Fox con su magia le tenía su arco tensado en la cabeza del dragón "Otro arquerito" pensó Night "Je je aun no tengo su confianza verdad"

"Claro que no dragón" dijo enojada Eye Fox

"Está bien nos retiramos"

"Más les vale"

"Dreamer deja de jugar y larguémonos de aquí" Dreamer se quitaba a ambas ponys que le aplicaban llaves de sumisión como si no las tuviera y se echan a volar ambos en dirección a la cuidad, Alfa se había dividido en tres grupos de dos los cuales era Ocelot y Red, Celestia con Twilight, y Sunset con Rarity las cuales ellas se topan con Jack y Marcus quienes disfrutaban del evento "Rarity que sorpresa encontrarte aquí" exclamo Evans

"Hola queridos pues si aquí me tienen supe que darían un nuevo set ropa aquí durante él Festival y quería verlos"

"¿Y usted? Señorita creo nunca haberla visto"

"Soy una amiga de Rarity me llamo Sunset Shimmer"

"Pues es un gusto conocer a tal hermosa Flor" alagaba Evans a Sunset

"No es tan cabeza hueca como Vulcan" piense ella

"Rarity aquí están en resto de las chicas"

"Claro pero nos separamos y ya no se en donde están"

"Entences Capitán Marcus buscaremos a esas ponys prioridad número uno"

Marcus se rio ante el empeño inhabitual de Evans "De acuerdo Jack las buscaremos"

Así los cuatro empezaron la búsqueda pero algo encontró antes a Twilight y a Celestia era el Conde Vértigo quien decía "Princesas es un honor el tenerlas aquí con nosotros pero debo decirles que el grupo que envió resulto ser contratado por mi hijo el Barón Adral quien planea la captura de la Princesa Melody para luego coronarse como rey acosta del equipo que la traiciono pero tenga cuidado con un tal Changed Wing no es desconfianza al igual de la alicornio Gifka" fingiendo con un tono de preocupación

"No se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos de este asunto" Dicto Celestia seriamente

"Celestia se movilizo junto con Twilight hacia al castillo el cual estaban terminando con los preparativos para el inicio del Festival de Verano hay se encontraba Gifka junto con Adral sentados los tres parecían una familia, Celestia y Twilight se acercaron con cautela a los tres Twilight en serio se sorprendió de verse a sí misma "Celestia amiga me alegra que pudieras venir al Festival" hablo con euforia Gifka

"Hola Gifka ¿Me recuerdas verdad?"

"Claro Twilight como olvidarte oye ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje al Imperio de Cristal? Durante estas dos semanas"

"Muy gratificante el pasar el tiempo con Cadence y mi hermano"

"Me alegro por ti por cierto quiero presentarles al Barón Adral el guardián de Melody además que es su primo"

"Es un honor conocer a las Princesas de Equestria" dijo Adral mientras estaba en reverencia

"Ho miren son Celes y Twily vamos a hablar con ellas hermano"

"Claro"

Ambos dragones bajaron lo que provoco un pequeño estruendo ambas ponys se voltearon a ver a tales dragones con aires de amenaza pero antes que ellas dijeran algo ambos dragones se reverenciado ante ellas amabas se sorprendieron ante ello

"Twilight se extraña en Ponyville" Nightmare

"Gracias Night pero no vine sola con le Princesa también vinieron mis amigas"

"Lo se nos topamos con Rainbow y Fluttershy además de otras ponys lo extraño es que Rainbow ni Fluttershy nos reconocieran"

"Night, Dream ustedes deberían estar en las afueras vigilando que no ocurra nada" hablo Gifka regañándolos

"Lo sabemos Gifka pero unos tontas ponys se nos abalanzaron a atacarnos" dijo Night con tono de fastidio

"Y se puede saber ¿Quiénes eran?"

"Rainbow, fluttershy, una bat pony y una unicornio de crin amarilla la cual me apunto con un arco y había otros dos uno tenía la piel bastante negra no pudimos reconocerla, pero la otra que se mantuvo a raya era obvio que se trataba de la Princesa Luna"

Celestia y Twilight sabían a quienes no reconoció cuando se acercaron Ocelot y Red también al castillo, Ocelot llamo a las dos alicornios para decirles algunas cosas "Princesa Celestia, Twilight tenemos que hacer esto rápido preguntaremos por Mike y nos iremos de aquí"

"Si pero tenemos malas noticas Ocelot" le dijo Twilight angustiada

"¿Cuáles?"

"Que se hará en público el golpe de estado" le contesto Celestia seriamente

"¿Es enserio?"

"Si"

"Pero ¿Quién les dijo de eso?"

"El Conde Vértigo"

"¿Vértigo?" pregunto sorprendido Ocelot

"Si fue el quien nos avisó"

"Pero Vértigo es un criminal de la Corona de Serene"

"En nuestro mundo puede que sea así pero aquí tenía una expresión de angustia y su voz sonaba igual"

"¿Usted que piensa Princesa?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, no sabemos si sea cierto esto o no pero detendremos a ese grupo llamado Divine"

Ocelot recordó la cara de Jack y Gifka cuando se conocieron por el transmisor "Conozco al líder de ellos y al igual que a esa alicornio se llama Gifka y según Mike es la mejor amiga del líder que es un pegaso de pelaje gris"

"Hay que encontrarlos" ordeno Celestia y ambos ponys sienten pero en el momento que saldrían aparecen Jack y Marcus junto con Rarity y Sunset se acercaron a los tres "Celes Twilight que sorpresa que estén ustedes en el Festival de Verano"

"También el Barón nos invitó"

"Genial podrán nuestro número musical"

"Eso sería maravilloso" dijo Twilight con entusiasmo sin saber que Ocelot le intentaba negarlo con la cabeza

"Los veo luego hablare con Gif, vamos Capitán"

"Si"

Ambos machos se alejan del grupo y Twilight voltea a ver a Ocelot quien no tenía una linda cara "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ellos son un grupo de música pesada eso ocurre Twilight"

"Parecía simpático"

"Oye vimos una de las sesiones de entrenamiento y te puedo asegurar que es un loco"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ese es el líder de Divine y el grifo que lo acompañaba ara su sub-alterno"

"Pegaso de pelaje gris"

"Se llama Jack Evans y el grifo es Marcus"

"Muy bien nos reuniremos aquí detrás del escenario y luego les contare el plan" Ordeno Celestia

Asintieron ambos ponys de nuevo y en un tiempo después los tres equipos se reunieron "Escuchen bien la Patrulla, Look y Wind estará enfrente observando cualquier cosa sospechosa mientras nosotras estaremos en el escenario protegiendo a la Princesa y al Conde"

Asintiendo todos se empezaron a dispersar pero Celestia detuvo a Ghost "Ghost quiero que busques a Mike en el castillo"

"Si Princesa" asintió Ghost

Inicio el Festival de Verano con el discurso de la Princesa los presente era Divine quienes se encontraban detrás de la nobleza formados y preparados para cualquier emergencia a lado derecho de Melody se encontraba por rango nobiliario y al izquierdo Celestia seguido por el mane7 "Gracias a todos los presentes además de tener de invitados a los Elementos de la Harmonía al igual que la Princesa Celestia una gran amiga quien estuvo conmigo durante el velatorio de mis padres, también quiero agradecer a mi primo Adral por mi cuidado y a mi tío el Conde Vértigo" la Princesa seguía con el discurso mientras en el castillo se encontraba Rebeca y Mike observándolo todo desde el balcón del castillo "Oye Mike ¿Cuál fue la excusa para no ir?"

"Excusa solo dije que no quería ir"

"Es ¿enserio?"

"Si quería quedarme con mi amiga"

"Gracias Miky" sonrió Rebeca mientras colocaba su pata alrededor de Mike

En la parte de abajo se encontraba Silver charlando con Sherrys "Oye Sherrys y ¿Cómo te trataba Evans?"

"Evans bastante bien la verdad era su mascota consentida"

"Valla eso no era lo que espere"

"En verdad si lo traicione fue por el hecho que tenía siempre encerrada a Rebeca"

"Pobre chiquilla"

"La niña viva de lujos de verdad pero el hecho de no tener con quien compartirla me entristecía"

"Eres honesto Sherrys"

"Hee siempre estaré a lado de ella"

"También quisiera saber sobre el dragón Nocturn"

"Era Nightmare disfrasado"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es Celestia lo sabía pero como quiera seguía con el juego"

"Por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de el"

"Así es mi querido Silver"

Mientras ellos charlaban Ghost se encontraba inspeccionando el castillo en búsqueda de Mike cuando se topa con ellos ambos "Ninguno de los dos me podrá detectar gracias a mi habilidad" Ghost se movió por enfrente de ambos gracias a su personalidad fantasma paso inadvertida haciéndose el recorrido por el castillo fácilmente entre cuartos y pasillos llego a donde se encontraba Mike "Hay estas Mike" pero antes de acercarse noto que él se encontraba con alguien más "Sera mejor comunicarme con la Patrulla" de su brazalete llamo a la Patrulla, mientras en el evento el que se desarrollaba según el plan "Aquí Red Fire ¿Encontraste a Mike?"

"Así es Red pero se encuentra ahora junto a otro pony"

"Mm de acuerdo Ghost mantente preparada para cualquier cosa y procede con cuidado"

"Si" Ghost se acercaba a los potros pero se detuvo a escuchar la conversación "Mike tu Patrulla deben ser los mejores héroes que existen"

"¿Por qué lo piensas? Rebeca"

"El hecho de ayudar a todos y ser reconocidos debe ser algo maravilloso en cambio Divine debe mantenerse en las sombras todo el tiempo y ser siempre el héroe anónimo"

"Rebeca sé que somos de lugares diferentes pero tenemos el mismo objetivo si tu…"

"¿Si yo que?"

"T tu quisieras ser parte de mi equipo"

"Mike eres un chico muy amable pero yo soy de Divine y aunque nos guste la acción somos diferentes yo fui educada para no mostrar piedad contra mis enemigos en cambio tu siempre velas por mantener el orden de acuerdo a la ley y es algo que yo no podría manejar además tengo que continuar con mis estudios en Canterlot"

"Lo entiendo" dijo decepcionado

"Pero la verdad podría pasar algunos días contigo en tu mundo"

Eso ultimo animo a Mike y abraso a Rebeca quien con una sonrisa apenada se quitó a Mike "Oye me muero de hambre vamos a la cocina a pedir algo"

"Claro oye ¿No he visto a Canas desde que llegamos al castillo?"

"Tienes razón la última vez fue en la primera reunión supongo que se aburrió de esta misión y se regresó a Equestria"

"¡Pero Equestria queda a más de 400 kilómetros!"

"Tiene sus métodos"

Los potros pasaron enfrente de Ghost sin darse cuenta de su presencia "Incluso Mike no se enteró que aquí estaba" pensó el robot. En el Festival se dio inicio al baile de Verano (Rip in Time de Carbón Maestro), las parejas bailaban una movida pieza en la que Evans saco a bailar a Gifka tomándola por sorpresa a la alicornio ambos ponys lograron tener no solo la atención del público también de la realeza por tal maravillosa danza que ejecutaban ambos "Evans esto me es vergonzoso" dijo Gifka sonrojada

"Tranquila Gifka imagina que estamos solos" aparentaba tranquilidad

"Como en nuestro primer baile" recordando momentos de juventud

"Si tu traían un hermoso vestido violeta oscuro y yo tenía un viejo smoking celeste"

"Te veías ridículo con eso puesto"

"Nos habíamos ganado la pista de baile como hoy"

"Luego de haber bailado por casi toda la noche tú me llevaste al viejo roble"

"Ahí te pedí que fueras mi novia"

"Cierto el cual grabamos nuestras iniciales en el árbol"

"Durante nuestros días de la academia militar"

"¿Y si volvemos Evans?"

"Lo deseo desde siempre"

Ambos ponys terminaron su danza con un apasionado beso para ser aclamados por todo el mundo mientras la música cambiaba de movida a lenta (Si quieren más ambiente les recomiendo Our Flame también de Carbón Maestro) todas las demás parejas se volvían acercar a la pista a bailar el vals también lo hacían los potros ya que Mike quería aprender y Rebeca le enseñaba "Así muy bien izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y vuelta es fácil ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo es"

"Se ven tan tiernos los dos juntos tengo que tomarles una foto a ambos" dijo Ghost mientras les sacaba algunas fotos a los potros en eso se acerca Sherrys a contemplar la escena "Son una linda pareja ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que si…" Ghost se dio cuenta que el gato le hablo

"No se espante aun señorita él que hable solo es naturaleza mía más tengo interés en usted"

"Soy Ghost de la patrulla"

"¿Amiga de Mike?"

"Si"

Termino el baile para empezar a dar inicio con los juegos los cuales había una gran variedad de ellos como justas, tiros con arcos, juegos de fuerza y demás Toda la patrulla se encontraba junta "Bueno no hay nada de extraño en esto todo ha ido como de costumbre en el Festival"

"Estoy de acuerdo con vulcan por extraño que parezca" expreso Eye Fox

"Tal vez sea falso lo que dijo Celestia" expreso desanimado Ocelot

"Debe de ser eso la verdad aquí no pasa nada extraño"

"De acuerdo Patrulla diviértanse pero igualmente manténgase alerta a cualquier cosa"

"Oye Vulcan vamos a probar eso juegos de fuerza" sugirió Camaleón quien estaba disfrazado de pony terrestre

"Claro así poder conocer chicas paralelas" exclamo Vulcan con su típico tono de galán asiendo que el equipo rodase los ojos

La Patrulla se había vuelto a dividir esta vez para divertirse al igual que el mane7, en el podio escenario se encontraba Adral, Vértigo, Celestia, Gifka y Marcus intentando estar siempre alerta sobre Melody que si ella se sentía algo agobiada ante la atención que recibía "Oigan tengo que ir al baño"

"Te acompaño" exclamaron todos

Melody no sabía que responder y solo se le ocurrió decir "Gifka acompáñame por favor" para así salir ambas ponys hacia al castillo.


	4. Invacion Primera Parte

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic debido a lo largo que resulto este capitulo lo e tenido que dividir en dos partes y que por alguna ****razón la segunda se perdió de manera extraña teniendo que escribirlo de nuevo desde el inicio sin nada mas que decir See ya**

* * *

**Invacion**

Gifka acompañaba a Melody al baño "Abrumada por la atención"

"Si"

"Es normal"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"En el que te quieren proteger"

Suspira la pequeña, llegaron al baño y entraron ambas "Ayúdame a quitarme el vestido por favor"

"De acuerdo" Gifka le quito el vestido a Melody ya que este le molestaría al hacer sus necesidades "Oye Gifka"

"Si ¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo quería decirte que ustedes son mis mejores amigos tú, Night, Dream, Wing, Marcus, Sherrys y sobre todo Rebeca y Mike"

Melody salió del baño y Gifka le ayudo otra vez a ponerse el vestido "Vamos pequeña que aún tenemos cosas por hacer", recorriendo los pasillos del castillo se toparon con Mike y Rebeca quienes parecían corriendo de alguien o algo "Niños ¿Por qué huyen?" pregunto Gifka confundida

"De Silver le hicimos una broma y ahora nos quiere matar" comento Rebeca entre risas

"¿Qué le hicieron?"

"Polvo pica-pica en la nariz" dijo entre risas Mike también

"Eso es cruel… (Mira hacia ambos lados) pero vengan nosotras los ayudaremos"

Los cuatro salieron mientras con Sherrys seguía hablando con Ghost "Gustaría salir señorita Ghost"

"Claro"

Así todos salieron al Festival Rebeca y Mike salieron corriendo mientras que Gifka y Melody iban más calmadas en su andar regresaron al escenario mientras que los dos potros se escabulleron entre la multitud para que Marcus no los descubriera llegando a la zona de juegos mecánicos "Oye Mike ¿A qué subimos primero?"

"Que tal la montaña rusa"

"Genial"

Corrieron hacia la atracción pero el guardia se los impido por el tamaño regresaron para intentar otra atracción cuando chocan contra una pareja de ponys "Oigan niños tengan más cuidado" gruño el macho

"discúlpenos" pidió Mike mientras ayudaba a levantar a Rebeca

"No hay problema solo presten más atención" recomendó el adulto amablemente mientras su novia recargaba su cabeza en el

Ambas parejas se alejaban cuando Rebeca seguía observando el siguiente juego a probar, cuando escucho el sonido de trompetas "Ven Mike" corriendo hacia el sonido

"Ya voy, espérame Rebeca" decía Mike siguiéndola

Llegaron a la arena de combates cuyas gradas gritaban de emoción ante el pony de tierra marrón oscuro quien celebraba su victoria Mike y Rebeca se acercan a un espectador y le pregunta Mike "Disculpe pero ¿Qué sucede?"

"Por fin llego el Campeón de Campeones ese pony de tierra ha derrotado a más de quince ponys de las tres razas"

"Y sabe ¿Cómo se llama el invicto?" Pregunto Rebeca

"Claro el invicto se llama Vulcan"

El nombre hiso que Mike reaccionara volteando rápidamente al centro donde se encontraba Vulcan festejando ante su victoria frente a los fanáticos, para luego voltear a ver a Rebeca quien tenía una expresión de seriedad con emoción por combatir "Reb ¿Quieres pelear contra él?" le pregunto

"Si quiero romper su pequeña racha" le respondió mientras se humedecía los labios

"Vamos" le dijo mientras tendía su pata frente a ella, quien tomo para bajar juntos al área de exhibición Vulcan se acercó a la pareja pero antes que lograra decir algo Mike lo calla y le dice "Antes de decir algo Vulcan finge que no me conoces entiendes"

Vulcan asintió y dijo "¡Que tenemos aquí una linda pareja de amor!"

"Queremos combatir contra ti señor invicto" desafío Rebeca con tono rudo

Se acerca uno de los encargados con un micrófono levitando y se dirige a los espectadores "Ahora damas y caballeros tendremos el décimo sexto combate de nuestro Campeón Vulcan contra esta linda pareja de amantes, algunas palabras señor Vulcan"

"Claro estos dos potros demuestran lo que es el amor ciego el cual te hace cometer infinidad de tonterías como la que están presenciando ahora mismo" en un tono muy seguro

El anunciante se acerca a los potros quienes le hacen la misma pregunta en la que Mike iba a contestar pero le es arrebatado el micrófono por Rebeca quien dice "Escúcheme bien Vulcan Mike y yo no tenemos nada especial el solo es mi amigo y saco de boxeo personal ( Haciendo que Mike recuerde con dolor todos los golpes que recibía en el hombro por parte de Divine sobre todo de Rebeca) regresándole el micrófono al anunciante y retirándose a prepararse Mike se acercó al unicornio y este le dice "Niño te gustan las rudas" Mike solo suspiro "Bien Damas y Caballeros esta será nuestra última pelea del dia pero eso no quiera decir que nuestro Campeón no nos dé otra de sus grandes exhibiciones pero que no se sobrepase con los jóvenes sobre todo con la señorita"

"Lo tendré encuentra" dijo Vulcan convencido en su victoria

Mike junto a Rebeca quien tenía una expresión seria la veía y le comentaba "¿Estas segura de esto Rebeca?"

"Claro Mike me entrenaron los mejores maestros en la magia y la espada"

"Si entiendo que seas buena espadachín gracias a Jack pero no se mucho sobre tu magia"

"Gifka y Canas me entrenaron en la magia"

El anunciante hace la señal de preparación a ambos lados la arena de combate constataba de un circulo de arena y tierra bastante amplio con barreras de algunos lugares cerca de las salidas al igual de rocas destruidas, en las paredes había escudos con la insignia de la casa de la corona, Vulcan tomo su mazo y lo apoyo en su hombro y Mike desenfundo su espada en posición de combate mientras Rebeca se quedaba detrás de él, él anunciante dio comienzo al combate y Vulcan se abalanzo hacia ambos potros con un ataque frontal estampo ante una barrera creada por Rebeca reacciono rápidamente ante el ataque de Mike esquivándolo esprintando a un lado y sobreponiéndose otra vez, Mike dio el segundo ataque mientras que Vulcan se defendía de los ataques de Mike pero se dio cuenta de Rebeca se encontraba detrás de Mike con su cuerno brillando hacia levantar pequeños baches en el suelo haciendo que Vulcan intentara perder el equilibrio pero este se aferró al suelo e intento golpear a Mike con su mazo pero volvió a golpear una barrera de magia que provenía de Rebeca pero este lo rompió a la fuerza golpeando a Mike en el rostro lanzándolo a varios metros todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción del semental contra el potro Rebeca fue a socorrerlo Mike se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado salvo el golpe que recibió "Mike ¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada, Mike solo asintió para levantarse de nuevo e ir arremeter el corte con la espada que Vulcan intenta bloquear con su mazo pero esta se rompe con la fuerza del potro gracias a la habilidad de la arma y retrocediendo Vulcan por la fuerza del impacto llegando a la pared "He me lo imaginaba Mike tiene una fuerza devastadora para su edad" pensó el semental, para luego agarrar el escudo que tenía alado y volver a correr contra los potros y casi los llega a envestir pero Rebeca los tele-transporta a ambos haciendo que Vulcan choque contra un muro "Gracias Rebeca" agradeció Mike

"No hay de que" respondio Rebeca

Vulcan se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto contra el muro que recibió y de su brazalete saca de nuevo su mazo pero este era de energía "Que comience la segunda ronda" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Cuidado Rebeca ahora es enserio" advirtió a la potra

"De acuerdo Mike, Brota Rosa Roja" del suelo salió una gigantesca rosa roja la cual parecía tener en su adentro una arma la cual Rebeca levita para mostrar que se trataba de un arco de color rojo con toques silvestres Mike queda sorprendido ante el hechizo para luego reaccionar al igual que el público se emocionó "Muy bien Rebeca ahora sí", Mike y Vulcan continuaron su pelea mientras golpeaba con su mazo en la pata derecha mientras se defendía con el escudo con su pata izquierda manteniéndose en ambas patas traseras de alguna manera sorprendente mientras Rebeca también atacaba de manera rápida y efectiva contra el semental quien recibió un golpe en la pata derecha cayendo de espaldas y en un intento de reponerse Mike le coloca la Golden en el cuello y este mira al potro con seriedad pero luego la cambia por una sonrisa y le tiende su pata libre el cual Vulcan toma pero al mismo tiempo tumba a Mike para tener ventaja aplastando la pata con la que sostenía la espada y colocándolo en una posición inmóvil y volteo a ver a la pequeña quien le estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza y Vulcan le dice "Ágamos esto pequeña tiras tu arco y yo libero a tu novio"

Rebeca se sentía atrapada por un momento sin reaccionar a la propuesta del semental o a la porra que recibía de los espectadores hasta que dejo caer su arco "Bien patéalo lejos de ti" ordeno Vulcan y Rebeca obedeció pateándolo lejos de donde se encontraba su respiración estaba muy agitada con algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta que cesaron Vulcan dejo ir al potro pero en ese mismo momento recibe una patada en el rostro por parte de Rebeca lanzándolo hacia la pared eso hiso que las gradas explotaran de asombro al ver la habilidad mágica y física de la pequeña se acercó a Vulcan lentamente y con una grata sonrisa en su rostro además de contar ahora una espada de hoja delgada la cual coloco en su rostro Vulcan la miraba y le pregunta "¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?"

"Facil cuando arroje mi arma y tu liberaste a Mike rápidamente me tele-trasporte hacia ti ya haciendo el movimiento para luego liberar mi segunda arma familiar la Rosa Negra que es la que ahora tienes frente a ti"

"Pero en todo eso fueron diez minutos exactos el hechizo de tele-trasportación tarda alrededor de siete minutos en hacerse más el lanzamiento que son otros cinco minutos y luego el llamado de tu arma que pude contar el tiempo que son aproximadamente otros ocho minutos ¿Cómo fue posible tal hazaña?"

"Te diré esto mis maestros me educaron para no ser una fuerte maga si no una rápida hechicera puedo castear hechizos de hasta una hora de ejecución en solo veinte minutos y la tele-transportación se reduce de siete a dos minutos el golpe si fueron cinco minutos y el llamado de la espada lo tengo perfeccionado que se reduce a otros tres minutos, la velocidad y el encadenado mágico son mi especialidad"

Vulcan estaba devastado en como lo había derrotado una simple potra unicornio al igual que el público estaba sorprendido quedando en silencio ante los potros por el espectáculo para luego retomar la explosión de emoción con una ovación hacia los potro el cual recibieron por parte del equipo de la arena un trofeo de oro con la leyenda que decía 'Destructor de Campeones' al igual que playeras blancas con las mismas palabras, una vez afuera del lugar Mike y Rebeca se dirigían hacia al castillo pero son detenidos por Vulcan quien estaba furioso ante su derrota para luego cambiar su enojo por un castigo hacia Mike tomándolo del cuello y alborotando su crin mientras él se reía tratando de liberarse "Pequeño monstruo"

Entre risas "Ya Vulcan basta" decía Mike

"Tú eres Vulcan El mujeriego empedernido de la Patrulla Harmony"

En total orgullo repite "Así es pequeña soy Vulcan el mujer… (Analizando la palabras de Rebeca)¡Oye!"

"Vulcan quiero presentarte a Rebeca parte del grupo Divine"

"Ahora que me acuerdo falta poco para que la carrera de comienzo" recordando el plan

"Se supone que estas castigada tambien" recordándole

"Oh no (Entrando en histeria) Mike tenemos que irnos" preparando la tele-transportación Vulcan iba a decir algo pero es abandonado, transportados ambos potros en el balcón del castillo y siendo encontrados por Silver quien tenía la nariz totalmente roja y furioso contra ellos "¡Aquí están niños del demonio llevo buscándolos todo el maldito día por su tontas bromas que dejaron por todo el castillo!"

Ambos potros recordaron que habían dejado el castillo como un terreno minado en bromas inofensivas, mientras Silver se acercaba lentamente y amenazante llega Marcus y llama a los potros "Mike, Rebeca ya es hora" haciendo que los dos potros corrieran hacia el grifo quien extrañado en su comportamiento para luego ver a Silver con la nariz roja "Silver ¿Estas resfriado? Te recomiendo que tomes un té de manzanilla dicen que son bueno"

Ocultando su rabia hacia los pequeños quienes se alejaban felices "Si Capitán lo tendré en cuenta gracias"

Los tres se retiraron del castillo llegando, mientras con Sherrys y Ghost quienes seguían conversando en el pueblo se toparon con Rainbow y Fluttershy quien miro asombrada al gato que caminaba solo se acercó rápidamente a abrasarlo y en lo que el gato perdía oxigeno Rainbow se acerca "Fluttershy tenemos que encontrar a Mike"

"Ya se Rainbow pero este gato es tan grande y adorable"

Con voz muy cortada "Señorita Flu Fluttershy por favor suélteme me asfixia"

La pegaso se sorprende al escuchar las palabras del gato soltándolo inmediato y acercándose un poco más despacio mientras y le pregunta "¿Tú me conoces?"

"Claro soy su mascota"

"Mascota dices"

"Fluttershy hay que seguir buscando a Mike"

"As cierto Rainbow ¿gatito nos acompañas a buscar a nuestro amigo?"

"Claro ¿Qué dices Ghost los ayudamos"

"Por su puesto" dice la pony haciendo que las otras dos se sorprendieran ante la presencia de ella

"Ho lo sentimos Ghost no sabíamos que estaba aquí" se expresó arrepentida Fluttershy

"No se preocupen ya es costumbre para mi" dijo con una sonrisa, al caminar un rato llegaron a la carrera de Timberwolfs en la que se encontraban todo el pueblo celebrando la carrera en un lugar reservado se encontraban las princesas Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Melody como en los juegos de Equestria solo que en vez de Cadence es Melody y junto a ella se encontraban Jack y Gifka y con algunos nobles también además del mane7, Fluttershy seguía teniendo a Sherrys acostado en sus patas y la Patrulla mientras en la recepción de la carrera se encontraba Marcus con los potros organizando a toda la guardia de Serene mientras que los dragones se encontraban vigilando las afueras del castillo cuando podemos ver al Conde llegar de manera sospechosa Nightmare lo recibe amablemente "Conde lo han estado esperando"

"Por supuesto"

"Guardia por favor lleve a nuestro amado Conde"

"Claro señor, por favor sígame Conde Vértigo"

"Claro mi amigo"

Cuando se retiró el Conde Night tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir pero no le dio más importancia y volvió hacer su labor, mientras en la zona designada Twilight se acerca a Gifka quien mira sorprendida por el gran parentesco que tenían "Twilight"

"Si"

"Podría retirarse me incomoda"

"Pero es que tenemos tanto en parentesco"

"Lo sé y me gustaría hablar de ello pero ahora estoy trabajando"

"De acuerdo" dijo mientras se retiraba a su asiento

Llego el momento de abrir la puerta de los lobos los cuales salieron rápidamente tras la imagen de un conejo negro Fluttershy se había estremecido al ver la silueta pero Sherrys le explico que era en realidad un pedazo de cartón con esa forma eso tranquilizo un poco a la pegaso amarilla "Fluttershy ese es un muy hermoso gato" alabo Medic

"Gracias señorita mi especie es única en su tipo"

"En serio podría tomar un poco de tu sangre para analizarte"

"Claro porque no" extendiendo su pata hacia ella mientras buscaba una vena, saco una de sus jeringas y le saco medio litro de sangre que coloco en probetas

"Sherrys" dijo Jack y el gato se levantó di inmediato a ir con él para recibir información para luego irse del lugar Fluttershy se acerca a Evans quien le pregunta "Mm disculpa pero ¿El gatito es tuyo?"

Evans extrañado ante la pregunta de la pegaso le contesto "Claro Fluttershy Sherrys es mi amigo ya vuelve solo le pedí algo"

"Gracias" agradeció la pegaso para luego volver a su sitio en eso llega Sherrys y Evans piensa "Demasiado pronto volvió este gato"

"Evans los encontré apenas saliendo de aquí"

Entraron Mike y Rebeca las Princesas, Mane7 y la Patrulla sorprendidos ante la sorpresa de Mike que fueron directo a él ignorando a todo lo demás Rebeca y Melody se miraron extrañados ante el comportamiento de estos "He me perdí de algo" dijo Evans curioseando Todos seguían a Mike como si de una deidad se tratase "Mike" hablo Evans y el potro volteo a verlo "Si"

"Creo que es hora que nos expliques que está sucediendo aquí"

"De acuerdo le explicare"

Mientras Mike explicaba el Conde hablaba con un ser encapuchado pero era bastante alto para un pony sin mencionar que era bípedo "Recuerda nuestro trato te ayudamos en esta conquista pero a cambio nos darás la tierra prometida"

"Claro soy alguien de palabra pero recuerden que es a mi señal"

"Claro Conde"

Ambos seres se retiraron del lugar y siguiendo al ser bípedo este salió por una de las puertas de emergencia el cual estaba siendo esperando por un par de dragones el encapuchado se destapo la cara mostrando que era un minotauro quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por el golpe de estado, los tres se retiraron hacia la bahía en donde estaban siendo esperados por más soldados con la misma armadura de color rojo carmesí, los soldados eran tres razas minotauros, hombres lobo y dragones todos se preparaban para el ataque del Conde contra el reino, regresando con Mike luego de explicar su historia de cómo llego aquí Evans tenía una cara exentica cuando pregunta "¿De casualidad molestaron a un ser extraño con sed de duelos con una espada de energía que se hace llamar Conquistador o algo asá?"

"Si pero fue culpa de Vulcan" se defendió Mike

"Era el Covenant no hay duda" afirmo Evans con seguridad

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?" preguntó el potro

"A caso no conoces los videojuegos" replico Evans a Mike

Intento replicar Mike contra Evans pero al no tener argumento contra él, bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, de regreso en la bahía se encontraban Night paseando por ahí cuando es agarrado del hombro por otro dragón de color verde esmeralda con cicatrices en la cara quien le reprocha "Oye novato ¿Dónde has estado? Casi es hora del golpe de estado contra la corona"

"¿Corona que estado golpe?"

"Te lo tengo que explicar el Conde Vértigo nos contrató para este trabajo y si lo logramos que no hay falla alguna nos dará una tierra independiente"

"¿En serio? Eso suena genial"

"Rápido ponte la armadura"

"Muy bien, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Night

"Wild ¿Y tú?" preguntó el dragón verde

"Nocturn"

"Es un gusto conocerte Nocturn"

"Igualmente Wild"

"Por cierto tu brazo es blanco"

"Mm si es de nacimiento"

"Y dime Noc ¿Por qué entraste a este grupo de mercenarios?"

"El hecho que solo quería alardear con otros que soy parte de esto"

"Niños solo quieren mostrar lo fuerte que son, yo estoy aquí por el hecho que tengo una familia a cual cuidar"

"Eso es lindo el tener una familia"

"Si es cierto son mi adoración mira una foto de ellos" le entrega la foto la cual muestra a una dragona de la misma especie de Wild pero de color azul cielo con dos pequeños dragones ambos de color verde azulado y un huevo de color azul con blanco "Tienes unos hermosos hijos Wild" regresándole la foto

"Gracias Noc pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Mi esposa no sabe nada de este trabajo ella cree que soy parte de un grupo militar del Reino dragón bajo el General Ragnarok en contra de movimientos guerrilleros como este cuando en realidad soy parte de ellos"

"Y porque no renuncias a esto y te dedicas el resto de tu vida a tu familia"

"No podría para salir de la Banda Sangrienta tan fácilmente solo existe un camino"

"Haber señoritas las quiero a todas ustedes listar para el asedio contra el castillo pero antes tengo que advertirle de un par de cosas, primero el reino cuenta con la ayuda de otro grupo de Mercenarios de Equestria se llaman Divine y cuentan entre sus filas a dos dragones de raza Imperial (todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la notica) ya se ya sé que esa raza se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, además de tener a dos alicornio entre ellos y un grifo lo demás ya no importa pero también debemos tener en cuenta que esos mercenarios son enviados de Celestia así que debemos tener cuidado con ella y sus tropas" el minotauro seguía explicando el plan mientras el carrera estaba por terminar quedando a tan solo cinco metros llegando a final de fotografía la cual se revelo que fue Tafy la Timberwolf con el número tres Fluttershy se alegró de manera eufórica llegando a tener la mirada de todos hacia ella al notar eso bajo arqueo la espalda y se ocultó detrás de su cabello "Lo siento" se disculpaba la pony amarilla pero en su casco derecho tenía un boleto de apuesta de trecientos bits a favor de Tafy, cuando de las gradas aparecen una cuerdas y de ellas empiezan a bajar los minotauros y hombres lobo la Patrulla se alarma al ver de quienes se trataban "¡La Banda Sangrienta!" grito Red Fire

"Patrulla saquen de inmediato a los civiles es hora de jugar" ordeno Ocelot y la Patrulla se empezó a movilizar "Gifka, Mike síganme Rebeca quédate con Melody"

"Si"

"Celestia cuide de mi hermana"

"Claro Jack, vengan niñas

La Patrulla socorría a los civiles mientras que Mike, Gifka y Evans combatía contra la Banda el mane7 y las Princesas corrían a ponerse a salvo de la invasión en el castillo "Rebeca ¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Sherrys

"No lo sé Sherrys"

Entre los que había en el castillo se encontraba la servidumbre junto con los nobles del reino de ellos se acerca el Barón a Melody quien abrasa y Melody hace lo mismo que rápidamente separa la Princesa Celestia "Princesa Celestia ¿Por qué hiso eso?" pregunto Melody

"Creo que es hora que todos sepan la verdad de esto el Barón Adral es quien está detrás de todo esto"

"Princesa lo que está diciendo está completamente fuera de lugar" se defendió Adral en contra de Celestia

"Hermana escucha lo que dices no tienes pruebas de eso" reclamo Luna

"Yo… (Suspira)"

En cambio durante el combate Divine y la Patrulla combatían juntos "¡Gifka tres en punto!" grito Evans

"Gracias" esquivo al minotauro y lo remato con una de sus técnicas de lanza "Mike detrás de ti"

Mike no se defendió a tiempo y es golpeado por un hombre lobo para luego ser salvado por Eye Fox con una de sus flechas, se acerca la unicornio al potro quien ayuda a levantarse "Gracias Eye"

"No hay porque"

Mientras en las afueras de la carrera Marcus, Ocelot, Vulcan y Dreamer con los soldados de Serene combatían contra los dragones "Dreamer ¿Dónde mierda se encuentra tu hermano?" regaño el grifo al dragón

"Si lo supiera ya lo estaría golpeando" se defendió

Cuando Night se encontraba combatiendo contra algunos soldados Wild se acerca a él "Nocturn tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué pasa? Wild"

"Este no es el mejor momento para decirte pero…" no pudo terminar cuando Night lo quita del camino para el recibir el golpe de un hechizo "Luego me cuenta ahora toca pelear"

"C claro Noc" dijo Wild quien se levantaba para continuar luchando

Marcus tenía sus métodos de combate y cada enemigo que peleaba contra el caía muerto ante su espada algo que la Patrulla desaprobaba al igual que en el estadio Gifka y Evans asesinaban a todo aquel que se le enfrentaba Red Fire los miraba con desaprobación pera luego mirar a Mike quien también los asesinaba a sangre fría sin que se diera cuenta que un hombre lobo se le acercaba por la espalda es interceptado por Black Wing con sus garrar electrificadas "Chica concéntrate en la pelea" regaño Black

"Lo siento Black pero no puedo creer lo que veo"

"Y ¿Qué estás viendo?"

"A Mike míralo los está asesinando él nunca había hecho tal cosa"

"Claro que si no te acuerdas que el antes era el Rey Maquina"

"Cierto pero el logro su redención y ahora lucha por el bien"

"Diablo" dijo Evans para luego convertirse en un batpony su crin y cola se tornaron de color blanco su pelaje era negro eso dejo a la Patrulla asombrada al igual que Mike "Evans te transformaste"

"Claro Mike es lo que soy un nephilim" dijo para luego salir volando y caer en picada contra mas enemigos

"Nephilim" dijo el potro, Gifka se las arreglaba fácilmente para combatir contra todos sus enemigos pero en un descuido ella es salvada por un pegaso y de donde el vino llegaron otros dos quienes eran Look y Camaleón con un disfraz de espartano y grito "¡Esto es Equestria!" para luego lanzarse en contra de la banda al igual que Look golpeaba contra de ellos también pero se vio rodeado y en ese momento recordó un movimiento que le enseño su maestro y el juro que nunca lo utilizaría "Lo siento Mike, Patrulla pero tengo que ejercer ahora mi verdadero oficio Técnica de los Asesinos: Lethality" para luego de algunos segundo Look apareció ahora con un nuevo traje traía una bufanda un poco más gruesa al igual que su capa tenía en sus brazos alguna especia de armadura al verse con sus nuevas ropas este dice "Con que esto es la promoción de Clase tenía razón Chrom" Look siguió peleando en contra de la Banda al igual que Wind fuu daba potentes golpe, Evans combatía contra diez hombres y al vérselas duras saco de sus alforjas una ballesta y empezó a matar mientras contaba "Hay va uno, hay van dos, hay van tres, hay van cuatro, hay van cinco hijos de puta, hay van seis, hay van siete, hay van ocho, hay van nueve y son diez hijos de puta" termino su serie y soplo la boquilla de la ballesta como si de esta saliera humo Red Fire golpeaba a sus oponente con potentes hechizos de fuego al igual que Black y Eye quienes tenían todo en control, en el castillo las cosas se ponían intensas teniendo en cuenta que Celestia estaba siendo algo sobreprotectora con Melody cuando se acercan a ella Twilight y Rebeca "Princesa Celestia no cree que se está sobre pasando con Melody"

"Mi fiel estudiante creo estar haciendo lo correcto"

"Lo sabemos Princesa que quiere ayudarla en lo que sea tengo a Sherrys vigilando al Conde en todo momento además la sucesión se daría al Conde no a Adral" replico Rebeca

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Melody

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Celestia

"Mi padre antes de morir me conto que mi tío el Conde fue abolido de la sucesión de la Corona siendo el mayor que mi padre y cuando él se casó con mi madre la antigua Duquesa de Vermont paso a ser la Reina de Serene"

"Claro el caso Vermont de los cuatro ocho hijos que tuvo la pareja solo tu madre fue alicornio los demás salieron unicornios"

"El punto aquí que mi Abuelo el Antiguo Rey Golden Crown desheredo de la sucesión a mi tío y la paso a mi padre además que mi padre no espero que yo fuera potra él quería esperaba que fuera potro por la Ley Sálica que aún existe en este Reino así que en realidad el verdadero heredero de la corona es mi Primo Adral y no yo"

"Lo sabias y nunca dijiste nada Melody" reclamo Adral

"Tú ¿También sabias de eso?" pregunto Twilight

"Claro que lo sabía mi Tío el Rey Garden me conto sobre esto también me conto que yo era el legítimo heredero al trono algo que yo nunca quise pero la ley Sálica prohíbe que las yeguas asuman el régimen de la Corona intentamos hacer que parlamento intentara abolirla y aceptaron pero nunca se hiso así que creamos un documento en el que se decía que la heredera fuera Melody y el pueblo lo acepto pero también que el sucesor de este fuera Vértigo en mi lugar yo tengo el verdadero todo este tiempo" dijo mientras le paso ambos documentos a Celestia uno tenía el sello de la Corona mientras el otro siendo el falso no lo tenia

"Estarían utilizando a Melody como fachada mientras tu gobernarías en las sombras" dijo asombrada Celestia

"Así es Princesa y en verdad yo quisiera que fuera Melody quien gobernase el reino y no yo"

"Y Vértigo ¿Sabe sobre esto?"

"Mi padre no tiene idea que fue desheredado de la Corona"

"Yo que creía que estaba diciendo la verdad pero que tonta he sido" se culpaba así misma Celestia

"No te culpes hermana nadie tenía idea sobre esto nadie las relaciones políticas que tenías con Golden Crown eran muy complicadas" Luna estaba tranquilizando a su hermano

Pero Vértigo se entera de la verdad y se dirige por la puerta hacia la puerta de servicio el cual hiso un llamado a sus mercenarios para que invadieran el castillo, mientras en la cuarto del Trono se encontraban el mane7 conversando sobre esta guerra "No puedo creer que esto está sucediendo" dramatizo Rarity

"Lo se estamos aquí escondidas en lugar de estar ayudando" dijo con enfado Rainbow Dash

"Tranquilízate terroncito la Patrulla hará el día contra estos chicos malo" expreso Applejack con firmeza

"Solo espero que Sherrys esté bien no me gustaría verlo lastimado" preocupada Fluttershy por el gato

"Ya se en lugar de esta aquí deprimidas por que no mejor hacemos una fiesta" dijo Pinkie mientras disparaba de su cañon de fiesta

"Pinkie no es buen momento para eso" regaño Sunset

"Y ¿Cuándo es buen momento para hacer una fiesta? siempre es buen momento para hacer una fiesta" replico Pinkie

En ese momento entraron los mercenarios a la sala donde se encontraban el mane7 y estas gritaron haciendo que las algunos guardias y las Princesa fueran a ellas viendo como era invadido el castillo los guardias se defendían contra la Banda Sangrienta "Melody quédate en tu cuarto ahora" le ordeno Rebeca Melody simplemente asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación mientras el mane se defendía contra los invasores fueron ayudadas por las Princesas y Rebeca quien también combatía y al verse ella sola ante sus enemigos lo único que hiso fue tomar el medallón de la luna nueva y usarlo una luz la transformo revelando su forma arcana, las ponys estaba impactadas ante la revelación de Rebeca quien ahora estaba con dando con la victoria contra ellos pero detrás de ella se acercó un dragón negro que la tomo desprevenida del cuerpo y ella intentando el liberarse lo mira a los ojos y dice "¿Night?"

"Je je je asustada pequeña"

"(Suspira) Por supuesto que si idiota ¿Dónde estabas los muchachos han estado preguntando por ti?"

"No importa eso ya llego tu dragón"

"Bájame en este instante" reclamo en tono agresivo

Night bajo a Rebeca y Wild había llegado a ayudar a su compañero pero al ver la escena "Nocturn ¿Eres aliado de ellos?"

"Por supuesto Wild siempre estuve del lado contrario"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú me jaloneaste el brazo pensando que era de tu grupo"

"Cierto error mío pero pensé que eras de los nuestro…"

"Porque soy negro eso es racismo Wild, por el hecho de ser negro debo de ser alguien malo verdad" se defendió Night

"Haber dejen de hablar par de comadres y ayúdenme a sacar esta basura"

Ambos dragones se miraron apenados ante con su discusión racial "Esta bien Rebeca te ayudamos" dijo convencido Nightmare

"Te apoyo Noc"

Así los tres comenzaron a defender el castillo junto con las Princesa pero nadie se había dado cuenta que el conde utilizo la pelea como distracción para poder llegar a la habitación de Melody y en el camino fue atacado por Sherrys "Alejate de la Princesa basura" le advirtió el gato al unicornio

"Quítate saco de pulgas" le contesto agresivamente mientras lo golpeaba con un palo grueso en el rostro apartándolo del camino en donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Melody, la puerta se abría lentamente y la pequeña alicornio estaba escondida debajo de su cama al ver que se trataba del Conde esta se exalto y con la respiración muy agitada intento tranquilizarse para no ser descubierta "Rebeca, Mike ¿Dónde están?" se preguntó en voz baja

"Princesa Melody salga de donde quiera que este yo la protegeré" dijo Vértigo fingiendo la voz de seguridad

"Chicos" pensó Melody

"Aquí estas" hablo el Conde descubriendo el escondite y sacándola a la fuerza a la pequeña, Melody intento defender del Co0nde pero este le había colocado un aniño de bloqueo para que esta no pueda usar su magia "Me has sido una verdadera molestia sobrina mía sobre todo con tus amiguitos y su tonto gato que (Volteando a ver a Sherrys tumbado en el suelo) tuve que haber hecho yo el trabajo y no esos inútiles desperdicios"

Melody estaba tan asustada que no le podían salir las palabras "Que dices que no te mate yo no aria tal cosa, aun, veras sobrinita dado que me entere de cierto documento en el que decía que yo no podía tener estas tierras por herencia decidí tenerla por la fuerza"

Melody abrió totalmente lo ojos al saber que él había descubierto que no tenía derecho de heredar el reino "Tio Vértigo" grito la potrilla

Vértigo le dio una bofetada "Cállate estúpida tú no sabes lo que fue tener que soportar el idiota de tu padre y también a la zorra de tu madre regodeándose en sus títulos reales cuando yo solo era un simple Conde, también tuve que soportar a tu grupito de guardaespaldas sobre todo a esos estúpido niños que ahora están allá afuera peleando por 'Protegerte'"

Las palabras del Conde le caían a Melody como piedras en el estómago mientras estaba recostada en su cama sin poder moverse "Ahora vendrás conmigo chiquilla estúpida" diciendo esto le coloco una venda en los ojos y una mordaza para que no pudiera hablar se la llevo de la habitación mientras Sherrys despertaba del golpe vio como se la llevaba a Melody en un aura de color azul mar rápidamente se levantó y los persiguió, en la sala del trono Nightmare, Wild, Rebeca y las Princesas habían terminado con todos los mercenarios todos estaban muertos por parte de los dragones quienes no tuvieron la misericordia de perdonarlos "Si Melody viera esto vomitaría" dijo Rebeca resignada

"Ja si no estuviera acostumbrado a esto vomitaría de verdad" bromeo el dragón negro

Las mane7 y el Barón salían de una burbuja de protección que había generado Luna, Celestia se acercó a los dos dragones y "Debo de agradecerles por su ayuda contra esta amenaza"

"No tiene por qué agradecer Princesa Celestia es nuestro trabajo el ayudar a los demás"

"Quiere decir que tú eres ¿Bueno?"

"Así es Princesa el hecho de ser un señor de la oscuridad no me tiene que hacer malo automáticamente o si, mi trabajo es conservar el equilibrio junto a los demás Señores Dragones para mantener el equilibrio del mundo manteniendo la igualdad incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a mis camaradas por ello ahora tengo que terminar el trabajo" diciendo esto Nightmare se colocó en medio de la sala y recito el hechizo "Alamas caídas en combate busquen su redención y su descanso eterno REQUIEM" de este salió un sello mágico de color azul claro en la que las almas de los caídos salían de su cuerpo pero en lugar de subir una puerta junto con un ser muy extraño con cabeza de carnero con una estrella en su frente cuerpo de humano y piernas de cabra y alas negras salió de la tierra "Baphomet tu aquí, eso quiere decir que estas…"

"A si es mi estimado dragón estas almas han estado tan corruptas por poder que perdieron el derecho y ahora serán atormentadas por el resto de la eternidad"

Las ponys no podían creer a quien tenían enfrente estaban tan asustadas de su presencia hasta que Twilight hablo "Una deidad demoniaca Baphoment el guardián del purgatorio uno de los seis líderes del Tártaro"

"A juzgar a tus camaradas ponys debo suponer que estas es la primera vez que me ven, antes de llevármelas quisiera hacerte una pregunta"

"Adelante"

"¿Quién te enseño el Réquiem?"

"La Comandante Samantha"

"Samantha ya tengo algo para molestarla en la próxima junta" y al decir esto el bajo junto con todas las almas libres que había en la habitación junto con los cadáveres regresándola a como estaba antes de la pelea "Bueno al menos ya no tenemos que limpiar el lugar" bromeo Rebeca ante la situación

"Ustedes ¿Conocen a ese demonio?" pregunto Celestia con asombro y terror

"Baphoment en realidad no lo conocemos nosotros dos solo Jack, Gifka y Marcus lo conocen en persona de hecho es la primera vez que lo veo" explico Nightmare

Se abrieron las puertas y todos miraron quien entraba y era el Conde junto con Melody levitando amordazada y vendada de los ojos "Papa suelta en este mismo instante a Melody" ordeno furiosamente Adral

"Ho cállate pedazo bueno para nada, ahora mis queridos amigos quiero decirle que yo ya gane y reclamare estas tierras a mi nombre"

"Vértigo no tienes el derecho de hacer esto" reclamo Celestia

"Claro la Princesa Perfecta con su nación perfecta súbditos perfectos que la veneran como a una diosa y su hermana la acomplejada que no tiene ya nada que hacer ante su pueblo excepto el levantar la luna y nada más" dijo sarcásticamente el Conde

"Oiga no tiene permitido insultar así a nuestra Princesa Perfecta" musito agresivamente Pinkie para luego taparse la boca escuchando la última palabra que dijo

"Wild creo que es hora de la segunda ronda" expreso Night

"No lo creo" advirtió el Conde sacando una daga y colocándole telequineticamente en el cuello de Melody, dejando a todos inmovilizados hasta que de las sombras aparece Sherrys con una apariencia maligna teniendo una gema en su frente y orejas largas y dobladas hacia adentro con dos colas su pelaje era blanco niebla con toques de azul oscuro en las orejas y patas sus ojos tenían un amarillo intenso y las pupilas estaban rasgadas se acercó silenciosamente al Conde y en el momento más despistado Sherrys ataco al Conde haciendo perder su control sobre Melody momento en que Rebeca aprovecho para atraparla y tele-transportarse de nuevo con las chicas, Sherrys se soltó de un Conde ya bastante molesto ante el gato y este cambio su forma a una mucho más grande y fuerte parecía un tigre dientes de sable sus colores eran café oscuro con verde este tacleo al Conde quien estaba descuidado por el anterior golpe tumbándolo el gato se acercó a él y con su garra le dio tal golpe que le dejo en todo el rostro las garras de este repetidamente hasta que el conde lo golpea en el ojo derecho él hace que se aleje de el "Ven gatito solo te quiero asesinar" dijo psicóticamente el Conde yéndose al combate con su daga la cual le hiso algunos daños superficiales a Sherrys gracias a su piel resistente a los golpes físicos, Sherrys cambio su forma a eléctrico teniendo ahora tenía un recio pelaje color negro que abarcaba casi todo el cuerpo excepto algunas partes del abdomen y partes bajas de las patas traseras su cola terminaba en una estrella y sus ojos tenían un resaltado color rojo empezó a moverse de manera extraordinario llegando a la velocidad del sonido nadie podía verlo excepto Rainbow quien lo alcanzaba con la simple mirada el Conde ya estaba lo bastante mareado y es cuando Sherrys lo ataca mordiéndolo en la espalda y dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica dejando al Conde tumbado y electrificado, Sherrys se alejaba de él cuándo este se empezó a levantar lentamente e intento atacarlo cortándole una pierna trasera cayendo inconsciente en el acto todos fueron a ayudar a Sherrys quien estaba paralizado por el dolor y la perdida incontrolable de sangre todos estaban viéndolo con lamento incluso Melody se recostó y abraso al gato, cuando dice "Llévenme a un sitio con luz solar" terminando esa última frase cambio a su forma eléctrica a una versión mucho mas pequeña que la de tierra con los mismos colores un poco mas vivos era el de planta ahora hay Fluttershy reaccionó de inmediato y lo saco al jardín del castillo a Sherrys estaba sufriendo por el dolor pero al sentir el solo su cuerpo empezó a metabolizar y la sangre dejo de salir cerrándose la herida y reconstruyéndose el miembro perdido Fluttershy lo vio con asombro el poder que tenía el gato cuando se acercó todo el mundo se acercó a Fluttershy y Celestia le pregunto "¿Cómo sabias de esto querida?"

"Fue fácil Princesa cuando él dijo que necesitaba luz solar y cambio a esta forma supe que es lo que quería así que lo traje aquí para que pudiera hacer fotosíntesis"

"Claro la Fotosíntesis es la conversión de materia inorgánica en materia orgánica gracias a la energía que aporta la Luz. En este proceso la energía lumínica se transforma en energía química estable, siendo el adenosin trifosfato o ATP abreviadamente la primera molécula en la que queda almacenada esta energía química. Con posterioridad, el ATP se usa para sintetizar moléculas orgánicas de mayor estabilidad. Además, se debe de tener en cuenta que la vida en nuestro planeta se mantiene fundamentalmente gracias a la fotosíntesis que realizan las algas, en el medio acuático, y las plantas, en el medio terrestre, que tienen la capacidad de sintetizar materia orgánica (imprescindible para la constitución de los seres vivos) partiendo de la luz y la materia inorgánica" explico Twilight de manera compleja haciendo que todos los ponys la miraran de cerebrito "En otras palabras poder regenerase así mismo" explico brevemente con amargura logrando hacer que todos entendieran mejor.


	5. Consecuencias de Guerra y Fiestas

**Quiero agradecer a Silver por el poder usar a sus personajes para este historia y a ustedes por leerla sin nada mas que decir See ya**

* * *

Consecuencias de Guerra y Fiesta

Sherrys había recuperado su parte perdida en cambio el Conde se encontraba tirado e inmóvil al acercársele y checar sus signos vitales confirmaron que su corazón ya no latía dándolo por muerto Melody abraso fuertemente a Rebeca y en tono leve empieza a llorar y ella por mantener la fuerza y aparenta rudeza pero en su rostro se notaban algunas lágrimas caer por su mejilla, en la invasión al reino Divine y la Patrulla se las arreglaba para mantener a raya a la Banda Sangrienta pero estos parecían multiplicarse por cada uno que caía en combate "¡Hasta cuando dejaran de salir!" exclamo Evans enojado

"No lo sé Evans solo dedícate a matar idiotas" le respondió Marcus Agresivamente mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos, Gifka se las tenía en dificultad teniendo a tanto hombre lobo y minotauro cuando una ráfaga de fuego golpeo a sus enemigo, ella volteo hacia el origen de este y ve a la alicornio de pelaje rojo volando y con su cuerno brillando "Gracias amiga" agradeció Gifka

"De nada tenemos que apoyar a los de nuestra clase"

"Ja ja eres genial chica soy Gifka Shenneyder" se presentó mientras tendía su pata

"Me llamo Red Fire y soy la líder de la Patrulla, es un gusto en conocerte"

"Igualmente" volvió a agradecer Gifka

Amas alicornios juntaron su fuerza para combatir contra la banda quienes entraban al combate contra ellas dos Gifka con su guadaña ejecutaba a sus enemigos sin perder la elegancia que poseía mientras Red tostaba a sus enemigos, en uno de sus hechizos se salió de control al haber sido golpeada por un hombre lobo haciendo que el hechizo se transformara en un tornado de fuego e impactando contra Gifka quien lo canalizo en su guadaña para dirigirlo a un grupo de enemigos quiénes peleaban contra Mike y Ocelot, Mike quien traía una racha de victoria estaba en éxtasis de adrenalina golpeando a sus enemigos es tomado del cuello por Ocelot al ver que el tornado de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos "Gracias Ocelot" agradeció el potro al ver la gran llamarada quemando a sus enemigos

"Ten más cuidado Mike"

"Si gracias lo tendré en cuenta"

"Por cierto genial espada" elogio Ocelot

"La Golden lo sé es un regalo de Evans"

En lo alto de unas Rocas se encontraba Eye Fox combatiendo con su arco y esquivando los ataques de estos cuando caminando de espalda choca contra alguien esta se asusta y se voltea a ver a su agresor cuando este también se volteo a verla rápidamente se apuntaron con su arma pasaron unos segundo para que el agresor de Eye disparara pero al parecer había fallado cuando se volteó vio que un minotauro tirado con la flecha entre los ojos estaba muy cerca de ella volteo la cabeza para ver que el pegaso se había ido volando y en el cielo pego un gran grito "DIVINE TIENEN AUTORISACION DE USAR EL MEDALLON". Todo Divine sonrió de manera siniestra "Mike ¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Ocelot

"No tengo la menor idea" le respondió el potro

Divine había sacado un medallón de color azul de las orillas con una perla negra que parecía ser sostenida por un dragón al ponérselo todos brillaron en una intensa luz blanca dejando al descubierto su verdadera forma que todos tenían, Dreamer junto con Vulcan y Camaleon quienes estaba combatiendo contra otros dragones estos quedaron deslumbrados por la luz Drema aprovecho el momento para cargar su llamarada la cual lanzo y esta era de color azul intenso he hiso que los dragones se "Wow esa llama es muy potente ¿Cómo la llamas?" pregunto asombrado el pony de armadura

"Nunca han tenido nombre mis técnicas, la verdad no soy bueno con ellos" le responde el dragón blanco

"Tengo uno bueno y si lo llamas ignem frigidum" dijo Camaleón mientras traía un disfraz de bombero, para luego ser golpeado por el Vulcan "No tarado que no vez que si le pone ese nombre Eyedragón lo podría demandar por derechos de la técnica"

"Y ¿Qué te parece Fuego del cielo?" volvió a recomendar Camaleón

"Ese está mucho mejor…" intentando dar con el nombre

"Camaleón" le respondió el robot

"Ese nombre es mejor Camaleón" agracio completamente el dragón

"JA veo que al fin encontrarse un nombre" dijo una voz misteriosa que a su vez una ola de sombra arraso con el resto de los dragones que quedaron aun embobados por la luz

"Hermano sal de donde estés" ordeno Dream

De la sombra de Vulcan salió Night "Vamos hermano es hora de terminar contra estos inútiles"

Dreamer asintió y juntos cargaron un fuego mucho más extraño que era de sus respectivos colores en un ataque cruzado terminaron contra el resto de la zona "Y ese es el poder de las llamas del equilibrio

"Por cierto "¿Cómo se encuentra Las Princesas y las chicas?" pregunto Camaleón a Night con un disfraz de conductor de programas de televisión

"Ellas se encuentran bien están con Sherrys pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Vértigo"

"¿Él está muerto?" pregunto Dream

"Me temo que si, Sherrys combatió contra él y lo asesino" dijo sin remordimiento el dragón negro quien continuo con el enfrentamiento.

En el catillo se encontraban Las Princesas y el mane7 junto con un pequeño gato de color gris con manchas naranjas que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Fluttershy las Princesas y Rebeca estaban conversando sobre la invasión "Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano Princesa Celestia" dijo enojada la niña

"No creo que sea buena idea Rebeca"

"Hermana tiene que ir ella sabe lo que hace"

"Si lo sé pero fue su hermano quien me pidió que la cuidara, además que ella es demasiado joven como para estar peleando contra mercenarios"

"Y lo dice la que siempre envía a Mike a misiones suicidad" replico Luna

"Pero él siempre tiene a la Patrulla de su lado"

"Y yo tengo a Divine del mío"

"De acuerdo pequeña vamos a ayudar" dijo Celestia resignada, las tres se fueron volando al campo de batalla mientras que Melody se encontraba otra vez sola suspirando "Melody no deberías estar tan triste ven aquí conmigo"

Melody volteo a ver al gato "De acuerdo" seguido de eso camino hacia el

"Oye gato ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa?" pregunto Rainbow Dash

"Ninguna Rainbow en este momento soy un gato cualquiera sin poder mágico ya que perdí mucha de mi energía en regenerar mi pata perdida" le explico Sherrys

Regresando al campo de batalla Ocelot junto con Mike conectaban ataques combinados para terminar a sus enemigos mientras que Evans en su forma de demonio quien tenía unas alas de murciélago y cabello negro se elevó y grito "Ángel" y este cambio de forma ahora su cabello era de color blanco al igual que su ropa eta se volvió de tonos claros y sus alas era otra vez de ave de color blanco y era muy grandes para el cuerpo la Patrulla junto con Mike no podía creer que Evans había vuelto a cambiar de forma, a los ojos de Evans se podía contemplar la cantidad de combatientes que eran alrededor de treinta mil aliados contra cien mil enemigos aun con la Patrulla y los dragones peleando Evans se quedó un momento pensando hasta que abrió los ojos detrás de él se acercaba un dragón a toda velocidad y Evans sin inmutarse ante su enemigo le clava la espada en la frente para luego tumbar al cadáver con su pierna, en mitad noto que tres puntos se acercaban uno era de color blanco, el otro azul oscuro y otro era un poco más pequeño no pudo distinguir bien pensando que podrían ser las princesas no le dio más importancia bajo a continuar con el combate cuando se escucharon estruendos todos habían dejado su pelea para ver de quien se trataba y era un gigantesco dragón de color rojo carmesí su armadura era de igual color con toques negros y dorados en su antebrazo izquierdo tenía una banda de color negra con la insignia de la Banda Sangrienta algunos de los soldados de Serene temblaban ante el dragón "Uno de los cuatro Conquistadores de la Banda Sangrienta el General Slayer" dijo Ocelot en voz baja

"¿Qué él es el líder de la operación?" hablo Mike asustado

"Él es nuestro mayor problema hemos tenido muchos encuentros contra él y hasta ahora siempre han terminado en empate" dijo Red exaltada

"Podría ser algo interesante el combatir contra el" pensó Gifka con algo de interés

Las Princesas junto con Rebeca se acercaron a gran velocidad y notaron al gran dragón arrasando contra todo lo que se le ponía enfrente "Sera mejor regresar" propuso Celestia

"¿Qué? Ahora no Celestia no es momento de retirarse" dijo Rebeca enojada

"Tiene razón la niña hermana no es momento de renuncia es hora de hacer algo por nosotras" reafirmo Luna

"De acuerdo" hablo resignada Celestia

Las tres fueron a atacar a la banda Rebeca callo justo por encima de un hombre lobo que estaba combatiendo contra Evans y este al verla le dice en tono serio "Rebeca te dije que te quedaras con las princesas"

"Pero las Princesas están aquí" replico Rebeca

Evans se volteó y confirmo que ellas se encontraban aquí combatiendo "De acuerdo pero no te alejes mucho de mí o Marcus entendido"

"Si" dijo Rebeca con atención

Así que los tres comenzaron la pelea contra la Banda dominando a sus enemigos Mike se acercó a Rebeca que también estaba transformada en humana "Rebeca ¿Tú también eres?" pregunto impresionado

"¿Por qué te sorprende esta siempre ha sido mi verdadera forma?" pregunto Rebeca sin darse cuenta aun

"Rebeca Mike no sabía que nosotros somos ángeles" le explico Marcus

"De hecho si sabía que ustedes son ángeles pero nunca pensé que fueran ese tipo de ángeles" explico también

"Entonces jamás habías visto algo como esto" dijo Marcus extendiendo sus dos pares de alas y dando al vuelo

"¡Cuatro alas tiene!" exclamo Ocelot

"Oye Red me ayudarías con algo" le dijo Gifka

"¿Con que? Pregunto la alicornio

"Ho nada solo una invocación"

"Invocación jamás había intentado una"

"Pues estas de suerte quiero llamar a un amigo y necesito al menos alguien que sepa manejar la rama del fuego y tú eres perfecta"

Red Fire no estaba del todo segura al recordad su enfrentamiento contra los nigromantes y sus hordas de zombies pero al fin de cuentas se convención "Te ayudare"

Gifka sonrió "Excelente ahora solo concéntrate en el sello yo hare el resto"

Red Fire concentro su magia en el sello que había sido convocado "Sello Rojo, Arte de Fuego: Escúchame Dios de la reencarnación Amo del fuego Señor de los reyes Escucha mi llamado: Gran Rey de Fuego Garunix" el sello se prendió en llamas y de este salió una gran y poderosa ave de fuego con armadura "Es un majestuoso fénix" dijo Red Fire impresiona

Wind fuu junto con Look atacaban a todo lo que se les ponía enfrente haciendo un dúo explosivo y al ver la gran ave emerger y arrasar contra todo lo que veía destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que Garunix empezó a tambalease y de su estómago salió el General Slayer con restos del corazón en la boca se alejó de la ave y está en un momento de desesperación se incinero a sí mismo para no morir, el General se acercó a Red y Gif quienes las vio con sed de sangre Gifka se adelantó a golpearlo con su guadaña pero este no se movió dándole en todo el cuello pero en lugar de rebanárselo la hoja se rompe y este dice en voz sádica "Huy que pena" para conectarle contra Gifka con un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y arremeterle con una patada que la manda lejos del lugar Red se intentó enfrentar a él pero fallo quedando inconsciente a lado de Gifka El General seguía moviéndose por todo el campo de batalla asesinando rápidamente a la guardia de Serene que se le enfrentaba cuando llego adonde se encontraba Ocelot. Mike y Rebeca "Te enfrentaras a mi Slayer" en tono de reto dijo Ocelot

"De acuerdo" acepto el dragón

Ambos comenzaron a pelear ferozmente Slayer quien daba golpes muy contundentes mientras que Ocelot le daba con todo con su katana pero al décimo golpe esta se rompe y Slayer comienza a reírse "Ja, ja, ja estupido pony creías que tu ridícula espada me podría romper la armadura por favor no podrías ni lustrarla como se debe hecha con Mithrill y musculo de Titán forjada en los fuegos del tártaro además de tener un hechizo defensivo para que esta no se rompa nunca" Ocelot se alejó lo más rápido de él y con su revolver empezó a dispárale pero ninguna de sus balas pudo penetrar la poderosa armadura Ocelot comenzó a cargar su arma pero Slayer ya estaba enfrente de él y con su cola lo tomo del cuello dejándolo sin aire hasta dejarlo inconsciente lo arrojo lejos del lugar y este se acercó lentamente y amenazadora hacia los niño Rebeca en un momento desesperado lanzo una pantalla de humo y huyó del lugar junto con Mike "Rebeca tenemos que enfrentarlo"

"¡Estás loco, ese dragón nos comerá como aperitivo!" regaño Rebeca

"No importa iré a enfrentarlo"

"No Mike no debes de ir hay cosas a las que no nos podemos enfrentar como a él" seguía intentando hacer el potro reaccionara

"No Rebeca tengo que ir a enfrentarlo he peleado contra cosas más peligrosas que el" totalmente dispuesto a pelear contra Slayer pero es tomado de la pata por Rebeca y esta le grita "¡Este no es tu Fanfic Mike, no lo es, no es Silverwolf quien está escribiendo esto es Heron!" le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Mike estaba confuso ante la declaración de Rebeca pero como quiera decide ir a pelear contra Slayer "Lo siento Rebeca pero tengo fe en que lo derrotare"

"¿En serio potro me asesinaras por el corazón de tu amada?" dijo Slayer con total seguridad y de un salto baja la brecha causando un estruendo Rebeca se volvió a alejar del dragón y Mike desenfundo su espada y con toda confianza ataco a Slayer quien recibió todos los golpes pero ninguno le hiso daño "Ya terminaste"

Mike no sabía que había pasado la espada debió haberle dado más fuerza en sus ataques pero no sucedió nada Marcus y Evans veían la escena "Espero que Mike sepa lo que hace" pensó Marcus

"Me abre equivocado respecto a Mike" también pensó Evans

Slayer tomo a Mike del cráneo y lo empezó a golpear en el rostro para luego azotarlo contra el suelo Mike se levantó y alzo el vuelo tomando cierta distancia contra el dragón Mike grita "Ragnarok" ejecutando su tecno-hechizo cae sobre Slaye un potente rayo pero este parece no haber hecho efecto alguno, Mike volvió a gritar "Infierno de Plasma" del suelo salieron grandes pilares de fuego pero tampoco hicieron gran daño que digamos Slayer de un momento para otro ya estaba enfrente de Mike para darle otro golpe pero antes de recibirlo Mike activo su nano-escudo para protegerlo pero el golpe era tan potente que lo rompió lanzando de nuevo a Mike quedando por un momento inconsciente, despertó en un bosque nevado pero este era extraño la nieve que caía era de color negra y los arboles eras blancos Mike recorrió el bosque hasta que se encontró consigo mismo "¿Quién eres? Pregunto Mike

"Soy tu" le respondió el otro Mike

"Pero tú eres Mike"

"Si Mike soy tu subconsciente"

"Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" vuelve a preguntar confuso

"Te desmallaste al impactar contra el suelo" le contesto

"Miky es bueno volver a verte" dijo una voz extramente parecida a al Mike pero más grave

Mike volteo hacia la voz y era su versión malvada "Creí haberte eliminado hace tiempo"

"Creíste mal Miky yo soy parte de ti y tu de mi aunque no lo quieras aceptar" le dijo so yo malvado

"No sé qué quieras ahora pero no te pienso ayudar" le dijo en tono enojado Mike

"Por favor Mike solo busco el bienestar de ambos" replico en tono de arrepentimiento

Mike se estaba largando del lugar cuando es detenido por su subconsciente "Espera Mike tal vez el lado malvado tenga algún plan"

"¿Quieres que escuche a ese idiota?" le pregunto confundido

"Cuidado recuerda que soy tu" le advirtió el Mike oscuro

"Te escucho pero que sea rápido" termino cediendo

"Bueno no hare rodeos déjame tomar el control por un momento" sugirió el ser malvado

El simple hecho de haber escuchado la sugerencia de él decidió volver a buscar una salida para volver a ser detenido por el subconsciente "No dejare que el vuelva a tomar el control"

"Vamos Mike no tenemos otra idea hay que intentarlo"

Mike suspira "De acuerdo pero solo para acabar contra Slayer"

"Bien Mike" dijo su lado malvado antes de despertar

"Mike, Mike, despierta Mike" escucho el potro y era Marcus quien estaba defendiéndolo contra Slayer, Mike se levantó pero algo le sucedía su crin empezó a cambiar a negro su cuerno junto con su pelaje se volvían rojo carmesí sus alas se desplumaban revelando unas de murciélago este rio de manera sádica tomo vuelo contra Slayer Marcus se apartó de él inmediatamente y Mike demonio saca sus garras de dragón para tomar a Slayer y golpearlo repetidamente en el suelo luego con la Golden que empuñaba con la garra derecha la clava en el estómago y sacándola dejando un gran agujero pareciendo haber terminado el trabajo Mike demonio traiciono pues este no regreso pero Slayer se estaba levantando como si nada hubiera pasado "Terminaste potro, déjame decirte algo esta armadura mágica me otorga la propiedad de regeneración instantánea" dijo Slayer secamente

Mike vuelve arremeter contra Slayer aplicando todos sus tecno-hechizos para cuando dejaron visible al dragón Mike había desaparecido "¿Dónde estás potro del demonio?" dijo preguntándose así mismo

"Aquí estoy" dijo Mike quien estaba hasta arriba Slayer volteo hacia el sol y observo una mancha negra en el creyendo que es Mike "Ala Mortífera" dijo Mike demonio extendiendo completamente sus alas de murciélago y cargándolas con energía para luego lanzar un gran y potente rayo rojo con toques de morado y negro que el dragón recibió con los brazos abiertos Mike demonio bajo muy cansado por el ataque pero algo escucho "Eso es todo" disipándose el humo se notaba como el dragón estaba intacto "Déjame decirte que esta armadura no solo tiene un hechizo de protección también tiene uno de absorción haciendo que tus hechizos no me afecto y me estén regenerando Mike puso una pata enfrente denotando fiereza pero Slayer decidió acabar con el pero una bola de fuego impacto contra el dragón este volteo para ver que se trataba de Rebeca con el arco en la mano Slayer se acercó a ella lentamente mientras seguía disparándole flechas mágicas que solo eran absorbidas por la armadura la ponerse enfrente de ella Slayer la toma y la estrangula con fuerza haciendo que Rebeca grita de dolor y Mike reacciona ante el grito y este grita el nombre de Rebeca toma la Golden y esta hace que vuelva a sentir la gran fuerza que le brinda está volviendo arremeter contra el dragón pero esta vez Mike vuelve a cambiar de forma volviendo a su forma de ángel tacleando a Slayer este suelta a Rebeca quien es salvada por Mike dejándola en el suelo "En el último momento haces reaccionar la espada Mike je típico cliché de héroe" pensó Evans con una sonrisa, Mike ataca a Slayer por la espalda y este a pesar que su armadura lo protegía recibía aun el daño de este "¿Qué está pasando este loco potro no podía hacerme daño y ahora estoy recibiendo el dolor del impacto?" pensó Slayer y con una de sus garras derribo a Mike estampándolo contra el suelo y con su pie aplastaba la cabeza de este mientras con la cola estrangulaba a Rebeca "Sera mejor que termine con esto (Pensó Evans) Oye tu aliento de lagarto" refiriéndose a Slayer

"No molestes basura" insultado a Evans

"¿Por qué no dejas de jugar en las ligas infantiles y te enfrentas a las mayores marica?" desafío Evans al dragón

"De acuerdo" aceptando el desafío, dejo tirado a ambos niños para ser socorridos por la patrulla y Divine "¿Cómo están Medic?" pregunto Red quien estaba apoyando a Gikfa para que esta caminara

"Están estables Mike tiene algunos huesos rotos sobre todo de la ala derecha me es increíble que haya podido volar aun en esta condición mientras que esta niña parece no tener nada serio pero la falta de oxígeno le afecto un poco" dijo Medic mientras los atendía

Slayer se enfrentaba a Evans a muerte, este golpeo a Slayer en el abdomen con un gancho derecho para sacarle el aire y continúa con una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar pero Slayer se recupera en el aire y Evans aparece detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda con ambos brazos lanzándolo y reapareciendo en frente suyo con otro golpe en el estómago con la rodilla para caer al suelo, Evans baja lentamente y Slayer se levanta cansado "Je, je, je eres el primero que ha logrado fastidiarme pero debo informarte que tu golpes no me dañaron gracias a mi armadura"

Evans toma el mango de la Silver sin desenfundarla y libera una gran cantidad de poder escondido en su ser formándose una especie de aura blanca "Shunko" grita Evans para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del dragón envainando la katana cuando está totalmente guardada la armadura de Slayer se rompe haciéndose polvo en dragón no podía creer lo que sucedió su gran armadura la cual estaba orgullosa de esta "¿Cómo lo has hecho?" pregunto Slayer

"Fácil, tu armadura era una mierda para empezar usar musculo de Titán no fue una gran idea ya que la gran desventaja de esta es su rápido envejecimiento en una armadura eso podría ser fatal además de haber sido forjada con el fuego del tártaro no lo creo es más pienso que tu armadura fue forjada con fuego mágico de las cebras, ha y otra cosa mi espada tiene la capacidad de romper cualquier hechizo defensivo el cual además del regenerativo que mantenían a tu armadura con vida sin ellos esta se hiso polvo"

Slayer estaba furioso por su armadura y fue a taclear a toda velocidad a Evans quien cambio rápidamente de su forma ángel a su forma diablo, este se hiso para un lado y tomo de la cola haciéndolo caer Evans camino hasta estar cerca de la cabeza y coloco la Silver enfrente de este y le dice "Como ahora soy una alma piadosa te dejare retirar con todas tus unidades y nunca regresaran aquí"

Slayer no dijo nada solamente sonrió

"Enserio que estos sujetos me desesperan" iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando del mar sale una inmensa serpiente y Slayer comienza a reírse "Admira a nuestra bestia del mar Ja, ja, ja, ja"

Evans enojado clava la espada en la cabeza del dragón y dice encabronado "Un maldito Leviatán esa es su maldita bestia el gran demonio del mar (he irónicamente dice aliviado) al menos no fue Cthulhu"

"¿Cómo detendremos a ese hijo de la chingada Evans?" pregunto Night

"Ustedes lo harán" le respondió rápidamente Evans

"Estas loco crees que podremos yo y Dream contra esa cosa nos va a violar" Evans ignoro el comentario de Night y se acercó a Gifka

"Gif ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bastante mejor diría yo" le respondió de manera aliviada

"¿Crees poder liberar a estos dos inútiles para el combate final?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Gifka

"¿Crees poder…"

"Ya sé lo que dijiste y no después de usar parte de mi magia para liberar a Garunix y que este muriera en vano no podría liberar el poder de estos dos"

"Tu sola no podrás pero si todos nosotros nos unimos podríamos hacerlo" sugirió Celestia

"Princesa ¿Esta consiente de lo que ha dicho?" le pregunto Gifka

"Claro que estoy consciente"

"Muy bien pero necesitare la magia de todos" alego Gifka la ayuda

Todos los unicornio y alicornios se juntaron y empezaron a canalizar su magia cuando despiertan Mike y Rebeca observaron y observaron lo que trata de hacer, Gifka da un último suspiro y dice "¡SELLO DE CONTENCIO!: LIBERACION COMPLETA" el sello que mantenía preso a Night y Dream se rompe por completo liberando a los dos dragones estos tomaron un tamaño considerablemente gigante las membranas de las alas parecían estar hechas de fuego mágico del color de ellos, azul claro para Dream y verde oscuro para Night de sus bocas despedían un humo de color igual a las de sus alas, así Night y Dream se enfrenta al Leviatán pero este los aprisiona envolviéndolos con su cola siendo que ahora estos dos tenían una altura muy considerablemente gigante cuando Mike habla con dificultad "Tenemos que ayudar pero la mega base se encuentra en el otro plano"

"De hecho Mike tenemos la Mega Base aquí con nosotros" dijo Vulcan

"¡En serio!" dijo sorprendido

"Así es porque no nos haces el honor de llamarla"

"Lo haría si tu viera mi brazalete" en tono preocupado cuando se acerca Marcus mostrándoselos Mike los mira y se sorprende "Mis brazaletes"

"Si te los iba a devolver pero luego surgieron estos problemas" lo decía en un tono apenado

"Gracias Capitán" dijo Mike agradecido, se coloca rápidamente el brazalete y llama por el "MEGA MASE ALSATE"

La Mega Base reacciono ante el comando de Mike, elevándose rumbo al campo de batalla y en medio del aire esta se transformó en robot gigante cayendo en el mar enfrente del leviatán liberando a los dragones del cuerpo de la serpiente, el Leviatán se alejó un poco de sus oponentes sino que también convoco una lluvia torrencial "Más cliché no puede ser esto" dijo enojado Evans, en la Mega Base se encontraba la Patrulla controlándola mientras que Divine junto con las princesas se encontraba afuera de él ayudando a distraer a la serpiente mientras Dream y Night peleaban contra esta pero era lo bastante escurridiza para esquivarse los golpes de estos dos pero la MB lo sorprende tomándolo de la cola y esta se enreda a su cuerpo estrangulándolo haciendo que cayeran al mar eso fue aprovechado por los dragones para levantarse y ayudar al robot gigante quitárselo y extenderlo hasta alcanzar su punto máximo de alargamiento siendo este de 25 metros de largo revelando una herida profunda alrededor del Leviatán los dragones lo estiban más para que este se partiera en dos pero fueron interrumpidos por Marcus "¡Esperen!" grito el ángel de cuatro alas

"¿Qué pasa Capitán?" pregunto Gifka

"El leviatán no es una criatura peligrosa si no se le molesta"

"Si lo sabemos es el demonio de los mares ¿Qué hay con ello?"

"¿Por qué estaría la criatura dispuesta a dañar tierra?"

"No tengo idea escuche por ahí que la bestia había desaparecido hace tiempo"

"Y yo sé por qué desapareció esa herida lo demuestra"

"Está diciendo que estos locos mercenarios capturaron al gran demonio del océano solo para estas tierras" dijo Gifka con escepticismo

"No creo que solo lo hayan capturado para esto si no para tenerlo como último as de reserva además la piel del Leviatán es tan dura que solo existe algo que podría dañarlo de esa manera"

"La Falchion, pero esa no le pertenece al Rey Chrom, además él es una serpiente marina no un dragón" dijo Gifka confundida

"Más bien cualquier arma sagrada, como se sabe el Leviatán es una bestia oscura que protege las aguas del infinito para que nadie pueda encontrar los secretos de los dioses" explico Marcus

"Entonces ¿Tenemos que liberarla?" pregunto Gifka

"Me temo que sí, habla con Dream y yo iré con Evans para que hable con Night"

"De acuerdo" dijo decidida

Ambos Ángeles fueron con los dragones a razonar con ellos Marcus habla con Evans para que el fuera a disuadir a la Patrulla para que esta no atacara, Evans acepto y fue a directo a la Mega Base quienes estaban adentro toda la Patrulla Evans se coloca enfrente de ella intentando llamar su atención lográndolo y dejándolo entrar una vez adentro explico el plan y Mike acepto seguirlo mientras que los dragones había aceptado el plan de Marcus por las malas estos dejan de estirar a la bestia colocándola en tierra para su sanación en la que Dreamer coloca su garra índice en la herida y comenzó a cerrarla creándole una cicatriz luego Night con su mano en la cicatriz la termino de curar desapareciéndola la calma ante el dolor de la serpiente hiso que la lluvia cesara y esta saltara al mar retirándose a su hogar nuevamente.

La Patrulla bajo del robot gigante y los dragones volvían a su tamaño compacto todos voltearon a ver el campo de batalla que estaba hecho un desastre con tanto cadáver regado por ahí "Traeré las escobas" dijo resignado Evans.

A la Mañana Siguiente

"¡Quiero agradecer al Grupo Divine y a la Patrulla Harmony al igual que a todos los guerreros que dieron su alma en el campo de Batalla, dándoles a todos la medalla de honor del Reino de Serene!" Exclamo Melody mientras cada uno de los héroes pasaba al frente a recibir su recompensa "También quisiera agradecerles a Rebeca, Mike y Sherrys quienes estuvieron conmigo hasta el último momento de esta crisis dándoles no solo mi amistad sino que también mi gratitud" haciendo que los potros se sonrojaran y el gato hiciera gesto de vomito "Antes de continuar quisiera escuchar algunas palabras del Líder de Divine Jack Evans" pasándole el micrófono Evans en su forma ángel lo toma y empieza a hablar algo retraído "Bueno me es difícil el hablar en público (cerro los ojos y suspiro para volverlos abrir y esta vez era el diablo) Pueblo de Serene estamos eternamente agradecidos con su ayuda ante esta crisis no solo nos brindaron su hospitalidad al igual que la Princesa Melody también queremos agradecerles a la Princesa Celestia y a su hermana la Princesa Luna por darnos la oportunidad de dar nuestra redención ante el mundo siendo nosotros un grupo antiguamente delictivo buscando nuestro propio beneficio sin importarnos los demás gracias por su apoyo, también a la Patrulla por darnos su apoyo en el último momento, gracias por todo" retirándose y volviendo a su posición y Melody vuelve a tomar el micrófono "Gracias Evans para este último momento (Callo por un momento y sonrojada Melody vuelve a hablar) Quisiera darle el reconocimiento a mi primo el Barón… no Conde Adral por su ayuda, lealtad y compresión ante el intento de tomar el poder Vértigo dándole el titulo no solo de Conde sino que también será mi nuevo regente hasta que cumpla la edad" Adral se sonroja y toma con su magia los títulos concedidos Melody lo abrasa y Adral responde igualmente abrasándola, la ceremonia daba por concluida en el castillo Divine estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse del lugar mientras Mike estaba con la Patrulla comentando de sus misiones con Divine cuando se acerca Rebeca "Mike" el potro voltea y la ve "Si ¿Qué pasa Rebeca?"

"Quería decirte que los chicos arriamos una fiesta en el castillo por la misión ¿Si tú y la Patrulla les gustaría venir?" pero antes de decir alguna palabra Pinkie aparece de la nada "Claro que iremos" hablando por todos

"Genial" exclamo Rebeca antes de retirarse

La Patrulla invito a Divine a que subieran sus cosas a la Mega Base para regresar juntos al castillo del Bosque, una vez que aterrizaron fueron recibidos por el resto de grupo, Lilygart y la Princesa Celestia junto con Luna estas observaron la inmensa máquina y quienes bajaban de ella Evans al ver a dos Celestia toma de la funda de Ocelot su revolver "Si me necesitan estar jugando ruleta rusa" marchándose a un punto desconocido siendo seguido por el pony de tierra

"Princesa Celestia nuestra misión fue todo una éxito" afirmo Marcus

"Me alegra el escuchar eso pero ahora ¿Quisiera saber por qué hay dobles nuestros?" pregunto extrañada al verse a sí misma

"Eso te lo puedo responder mi querida amiga, Luna y yo somos de un plano diferente en la que nuestro héroe resulta ser ese potro que acogió tu grupo" le respondió la Celestia dimensional

"Oigan dijeron que abría una fiesta" dijo Pinkie enojada

"Pinkie si quieres fiesta tendrás fiesta" exclamo Gifka

En la noche casi todo el pueblo estaba presente en el castillo de Divine festejando por qué si teniendo música por parte de Vinyl Scratch y Neon Lights en la pista de baile se demostraba los mejores pasos cuando de los Dj colocan Pony Rock eso fue lo que desato el instinto de Evans en la pista junto con Mike bailando la coreografía junto con ambas mane y sus respectivos equipos luego cada uno comenzó con un freestyle de cada uno para demostrar quién podrá ser el mejor entre tanto festejo y alcohol mientras los Dj daban el espectáculo Pinkie tomó el micrófono para cantar solo imaginen el video de Party Rock pero con ponys al terminar la canción el micrófono es tomado por Gifka quien exclama "Pueblo de Ponyville queremos agradecer su aceptación a la fiesta y como perdí esta apuesta ahora tendré que cantar junto con el Capitán" así los Dj colocaron la pista Meet met Halfway con la que Gifka comenzaría a cantar Mike entro al castillo subiendo al segundo piso hay vio salir a Evans de la habitación que le dio curiosidad entrar la primera vez que la vio "Mike ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Evans

"Solo quería agradecerte por esta aventura Jack"

"A mí no a el" dijo Evans mientras abría la puerta y le hiso seña de que entrara, Mike pudo contemplar a un ser extraño en una silla con una computadora escribiendo "Y Mike pregunta al ser… espere" la criatura se voltea para ver que Mike y Evans estaban detrás de él y Mike pregunta "¿Qué eres?"

"Más bien quien soy, déjame presentarme soy Heron-Heart el autor de este Ofic y el Fanfic de Crónicas del Destino y si ya sé por qué te estas preguntando por que soy un pokemon soy fanático de estas cosas desde que tenía cinco años y soy un Snivy es mi favorito de los iniciales"

Mike incrédulo ante quien tenía en su presencia el autor de todo esto cuando Mike reacciono él se reverencio ante el Snivy y el arquea una ceja ¿Por qué te reverencias no soy alguien de la corona?"

"Lo siento por cierto señor Heron tengo esta duda ¿Me podre quedar con la Espada que Evans me regalo?"

"Si no fuera así no te la hubiera regalado además eres el único con el espíritu para empuñarla los otros seis fueron un fracaso para la Golden"

"Pero en la pelea contra Slayer la espada no me respondió hasta que fui al rescate de Rebeca ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es sencillo todas las Tails cuentan con espíritu propio que al parecer odian a las otras espadas del set eso nunca entendí él porque según mis notas cuando las cree deberían tener una templanza amable ente ellas pero aparecer se odia, además que la Golden también tenía el nombre de la Espada del Sacrificio"

Mike entendió por qué no había funcionado durante la pelea hasta que peleo por Rebeca se intentó sacrificar por ella "También mi yo malvado se manifestó ósea que ahora podre llamarlo ¿Cuándo lo necesite?"

"No lo lamento pero no será así nadie debe de sufrir por el hecho de ser un nephilim solo Evans pero si quieres hablar está aquí en el rincón leyendo algunos comics" explico Heron

Mike volteo al rincón señalado y noto que efectivamente su lado malvado se encontraba hay leyendo comics de Punisher "Y Rebeca ella sabe sobre tu existencia y la de Wolf"

"Si estúpido de mi le conté todo de ti al final del primer capítulo de esto según tengo entendido su cuenta es silverwolf850 pero su verdadero nombre es Holy Blade no entiendo por qué pero no iré con él a preguntarle solo lo doy por hecho"

"Heron ¿tienes algún plan después de esto?" pregunto Mike

"Pues si sería retomar mi fic principal y recomenzar el capítulo porque lo veo muy extraño, si me disculpan tengo que terminar este final" dijo Heron antes de volver a su trabajo, Evans y Mike salieron de la habitación de él y regresaron a la fiesta en la que estaban siendo esperados Evans subió al escenario junto con Rebeca "Buenas noches Ponyville quisiera agradecer el simple hecho que estén aquí festejando por qué si y ahora me gustaría cantarles junto con Rebeca algo muy genial" algunos de Divine había tomado los instrumentos para la última canción de la noche (Good Time de Prince Whateverer) Evans y Rebeca darían la última actuación, todos actuación antes de regresar Mike estaba junto con sus amigos observando a Divine tocar cuando aparece Sherrys aun en su forma normal "Mike en el nombre de Divine queremos darte esto" Mike lo levanta con su magia para observar que era un collar de un circulo blanco con el tallado de una flor blanca desde arriba y en medio de esta tenía la letra N de color negro Mike pregunto que era "Ese es el Medallón de Nirvana el rango más alto que se puede aspirar un novato también queremos darte este si lo ves es idéntico al que tiene Rebeca y al mio pero de color rojo con toques verdes ya que normalmente lo damos en los colores blanco y celeste pero por tu pelaje no creo que se notara mucho"

"Gracias Sherrys"

"Gifka dice que el color rojo representa a los idiotas cabezas huecas" añadió el gato haciendo que todos miraran a Vulcan.

A la mañana siguiente

Mike despertó en una habitación y al verla bien era la suya a lado de el en su mesa de noche se encontraban ambos medallones que le regalaron y en la pared de alado se encontraba reposando la Golden Mike bajo de la cama para sentirse adolorido y ver que poseía una gran cantidad de vendas en el cuerpo recordando su batalla contra Slayer, salió de su habitación y escucho las voces de sus padres bajo lo más rápido que podía cuando llego a ver de quienes se trataba y eran solo sus padres conversando "Miky querido al fin despiertas" le saludo su madre

"Buenos días mama, papa si estaré con la patrulla revisando algunas cosas" dijo Mike

"De acuerdo Campeón" le dijo su padre

Mike se dirigió rápidamente a su laboratorio y vio que toda la patrulla estaba trabajando sobre los últimos detalles sobre esta última aventura cuando se acerca Medic "Hola Mike"

"Hola Medic" le saluda el potro

"Ven conmigo tengo algo que mostrarte" le dijo emocionada

Mike la siguió hasta su zona en la que vio una pantalla con la imagen de Sherrys en ella "Medic ¿Qué es esto?" pegunto extrañado el potro

"Bueno ese gato es muy interesante y al estudiar su ADN encontré varias cosas sobre él, puede tomar la esencia de cualquier elemento a su alrededor y hacerlo como él dice afinidad (mientras mostraba ejemplos de Sherrys con sus diversas transformaciones) también que su forma desafinada aun conserve la habilidad de hablar como pudimos observar anoche" dijo con emoción la robot

"Con que la información de Sherrys" dijo el potro antes de salir, Mike salió del laboratorio a dar una vuelta por el pueblo todos quienes lo veían pasar lo saludaban alegremente y el sin notarlo choca con una potra de su edad de pelaje azul y crin rubia Mike la veía y se tallo los ojos para saber si era verdad pero no era solo una alucinación pero arriba de una nube se encontraba Evans y Rebeca mirando al potro "Y ¿Qué piensas sobre esto Rebeca? le pregunto Jack

"Solo volvamos Evans recuerda que tú debes estar en prisión y yo en la escuela de Celestia" contestándole tajantemente

"De acuerdo hermanita" Evans abrió un hueco con una arma extraña regresando a sus propios problemas.


End file.
